The Most Difficult Summer
by Enigmaris
Summary: In a world where Peter Pettigrew is more observant, Harry Potter is a bit more cunning and Severus Snape is slightly more understanding there is bound to be great change. Snape is caught out as a spy shortly after Voldemort's return, he escapes to a safe house and wakes up immobile in a stark bloodstained room. Except he isn't the prisoner, someone else is.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a difficult summer. Well that was quite an understatement. Harry had gone back to his relatives after the events of his fourth year. His daily nightmares were the cause for many punishments from his uncle. Harry Potter was a survivor at heart and he knew how to prepare for such things. He would never admit that though. When Harry had learned that you could create potions that would heal wounds he had been ecstatic. He had taught himself how to brew all manner of healing potions. He didn't brew dreamless sleep because he didn't want to become addicted but there were many others that he did.

Bruise salves, scar creams, laceration potions, blood replenishers, refreshers. Potions upon potions he brewed. It allowed Harry to heal quickly enough that he could complete the chores he had been assigned so as to avoid extra punishments. He had bought a small bag that Hermione helped him charm to be feather light and have a lot of extra space. He hid this bag which had filled to the brim with vials, his wand and his invisibility cloak.

He had placed the bag under the loose floorboard in his room and used his supplies sparingly to help them last the entire summer. The last three weeks had been total and utter hell. Harry wasn't sleeping well and he wasn't eating. Vernon woke him up that morning to tell him that he was expected to get a long list of chores done for the next three days.

"We are leaving on a trip. We left enough food for a freak for three days. When I get back I expect you to be in your room and the chores complete. If they are not, mark my words boy…" Vernon threatened.

He didn't need to finish the threat. Vernon left at that point with Petunia and Dudley. Harry had known about the trip. Dudley was going to a wrestling championship. Time had skewed lately and Harry hadn't realized it was already time for them to leave. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of his room while looking at the first of the chores. It was long but not impossible. He decided he would work on the garden stuff today and then after that take a much needed shower.

He headed out into the garden and began the weeding. First he had to weed the garden. Thankfully this was a weekly chore and there was not much weeding needing to be done. Next was mowing the lawn. Vernon refused to buy a powered one so Harry was stuck with an old mower that worked on foot power alone. The next thing on the list was painting the fence. Before he could get the white paint from the shed a loud crack sounded that made him yelp in fright.

Harry looked around and saw that in the middle of the now cut lawn was a large pile of black robes and limbs. Harry raced over and heard a groan. He smelt the blood and knew whomever had appeared in his yard was injured. He pulled back the black robes and saw the barely conscious face of his potions professor. Harry gasped and quickly picked up the man and dragged him into the house. He took him upstairs and into his own bed room. Using strength he didn't know he had he pushed the man onto the bed. He ran down stairs to get bandages and saw his professor's wand laying in the yard. He rushed out and retrieved the wand.

The wand hummed happily in his hand and the feeling gave Harry an idea. He could use his professor's wand and that would override the underage magic law since the tracker was on his own wand. He could use magic to help Snape. He ran back up the stairs and began trying to treat his injuries. Madame Pomphrey always cast a diagnostic charm before she did anything else. Harry grabbed his charm book and flipped to the page on a basic diagnostic charm. After practicing the incantation and wand movements a few times he turned back to Snape.

He cast the spell and a parchment appeared and began listing out the man's injuries. Four broken ribs, his left knee cap shattered into 20 pieces, his left femur was broken as well, multiple contusions, a concussion, leftover damage from the cruciatus curse, multiple lacerations, and his magical stores were depleted. The man had been tortured! Harry winced at the memories of the cruciatus. Harry did not have a potion that would help with that damage but he probably could make one. Harry grabbed a healing textbook he had bought and opened to the bone mending spell, episkey

The spell would work if the bone wasn't too damaged. If it was damaged then skele-grow would have to be administered. Harry focused on healing the lacerations and applying a salve that would keep the wound clean and closed. He undressed the man so he could see all the damage. Once the bruises and cuts were healed Harry moved onto the more difficult stuff. He pointed Snape's wand at his chest and focused hard on what ribs were supposed to be shaped like. He incanted the spell and heard a crack as the first rib popped back together. He did that three more times checking each time to ensure the rib was correctly healed. Then he did the same to the left femur. He cast another diagnostic charm and saw that a bone strengthener would be needed.

The next wound he focused on was the concussion. He had a potion for that which he forced Snape to drink. He couldn't give the man a pain potion since that would counter act with the skele-grow. He cleaned the knee wound and vanished the bone shards. He closed the wound and applied the salve. Then he pulled out a vial of skele-grow. Harry did not envy the man who was going to have a painful night. He tipped the potion into Snape's mouth who drank it down instinctively.

The only injury left to be treated was the cruciatus damage. After his encounter with Voldemort Poppy had given him a bright orange potion that tasted like acid. It had healed the damage done to his nerves. He had looked up the recipe for the potion and had kept a copy. Harry went down stairs and used the borrowed wand to liberate his stuff. He pulled out his cauldron and potion supplies along with the recipe. He levitated the stuff back into his room and began to prepare everything he would need.

According to the recipe it would take four hours to brew. Hopefully the damage would still be reversible by then. As Harry worked he thought about Snape. The man hated him. He had made that very clear during Harry's first year and all the years following. He had been cruel to Hermione too, saying things that Harry knew had made her cry. The man had been cruel and exacting. He had also saved Harry's life quite a few times. To say that Harry and Snape did not get along would an oversimplification of their relationship.

Harry wondered why he was going through all this trouble. The man would not have done the same for him. Snape would've just dropped him off at Hogwarts. That was not an option Harry had though. He had sent Hedwig to live with Ron and he had no way of contacting anyone from Hogwarts until they contacted him.

Why had Snape come here anyway? Why not apparate to Hogwarts? Snape could not guarantee Harry would help him. Snape thought Harry was arrogant and if Snape had been correct he would've been left to die in the backyard. If he came here it was because he had had no choice. So that meant Snape had been tortured for long enough that he lacked the energy to apparate anywhere farther than Harry's house. Harry's house was well warded so it would be a good spot to run away too.

Snape started whimpering and tossing and turning. The pain was waking him or at least disturbing him enough. Harry did not want Snape to move around and re injure himself. He cast 'petrificus totalus' on him which made Snape lie flat like a board. Snape continued to whimper but at least he wasn't struggling and rolling around. The last thing Harry needed was for the man to get so agitated he fell off the bed.

Harry was surprised Professor Snape's wand worked so well with him. The wand had not chosen him and he had been told that only a wand that choses you would work well with you. This wand worked just as well as his own did. Did that mean he and Snape were similar enough for the wand to accept him too? Or did the wand know that it's owner was in need and allowed itself to be used by someone who could help him? Harry wasn't sure. These thoughts kept him occupied as he brewed.

Harry enjoyed brewing potions. He found it relaxing and the four hours passed quickly. When he finished he found a potion in his cauldron that looked exactly like the one he had taken a month ago. He scooped out the correct dosage into a vial and walked over to his professor. He cancelled the jinx and gently lifted his professor's head. He helped the unconscious man drink the nerve potion. He wrote down the time. The next dose of bruise salve was due tomorrow at around 4pm, the laceration salve was due at midnight and the next dose of cruciatus potion was due in six hours. He also had to start the bone strengthener soon.

He did not have any clothing that would fit his professor so he transfigured some towels into some pajamas which he then used magic to dress the man in. It was strange to see the man in white clothing when Harry had only ever seen him in dark oppressive black. Harry went into the guest room of his house and grabbed a soft blanket. The last thing Snape needed was a ratty blanket. He used said ratty blanket to prop up the pillow beneath the man. He covered the man in a blanket and used a sticking charm to keep the man on the bed and in place so that he wouldn't injure himself. Then he cancelled the spell that kept the professor like a solider at attention.

Once that was completed Harry sat down on the floor for a moment to rest. It was nearing midnight and Harry felt exhausted. He still had so much work to do. The wand hummed in his hand again. He could use magic to get the chores done! At least the indoor ones. Suddenly feeling very tired Harry curled up next to the bed and fell asleep right on the floor.

Harry had his normal nightmares that night. He woke up only a couple hours later a scream on his lips. He shot straight up and stuffed his hand into his mouth. The knowledge that his uncle wasn't there came back quickly and he calmed. Harry looked around and saw that Snape was still asleep. Harry shrunk in on himself once he realized he was alone. The nightmare of Cedric's murder caused fresh waves of guilt to roll over him. He rocked himself back and forth for a long time before he drifted off again.

Harry woke up to the sun hitting him right in the face. He checked the time and sighed with relief. It was just in time to give Snape the next dose of nerve healer. He went over to the cauldron and spooned out the next dose. He walked over to Snape and forced the potion down his throat. The man's face was covered in sweat and he was mumbling under his breath. Harry placed his hand on his forehead and groaned. The man had a fever. Harry ripped off the blanket and grabbed a fever reducer potion. He tipped that down the man's throat.

Snape seemed to calm after that and Harry hoped that was a good sign. Harry knew he couldn't give Snape a pain potion until the knee was completely healed. He recast the diagnostic charm and smiled at the results. The concussion was very nearly healed, the ribs were fixed if a little sore, his blood levels were almost normal, the nerves were being healed and the knee was halfway done.

Harry administered the next round of potions and decided to leave the man to rest. He grabbed the list of chores he had left on the floor and began on the indoor chores. Things went by very quickly when he used magic. The attic was instantly organized, a chore which would've taken a full day. Harry took a break at lunch and ate his fill. He checked on his teacher periodically and found there to be no change. It was probably better that Snape was unconscious, that way he wouldn't have to feel the pain of the skele-grow. He looked up a spell to feed people who were unconscious and spelled a light soup into the man. Harry was very happy that he had bought all those low level healing books, without them Snape would most likely be dead.

Harry finished all the indoor chores and took a shower. He had dinner and fed Snape again along with the needed potions. By the end of the second day the only issues the man had was a low magical core and lingering nerve damage. At 8:36 pm Snape woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad you liked chapter 1 enough to continue onto chapter 2. That or it is the middle of the night and you have lost all control of your life. Either way, please enjoy the fruits of my labor. Review and tell me what you thought of it.**

Snape, at first, could not recall where he was. The familiar and unwelcome taste of healing potions coated his mouth. He felt like his entire body was a bruise. There was an extreme pain in his left knee and his left side felt very sore. He did a mental roll call of his body parts. He realized he was stuck to the bed he was laying on. The bed was lumpy and uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. His head had full mobility so he swiveled it around. The room looked like a prisoner's room. There were even blood stains on the wall. Snape tried to recall what had happened and it came back to him in snatches.

He had returned to the Dark Lord to show his loyalty. Pettigrew however had tipped Voldemort off to Snape's true inclinations. The Dark Lord had cast the cruciatus on him, he had held it for 15 minutes, and then set his followers on him. He had been tortured and then sent to a jail cell to await final judgment. Snape's port key had been taken as well as his primary wand but his secondary wand had not been found. He used it to escape from the manor. Using all the magic he had left he tried to apparate to a safe house. He had arrived somewhere and fell unconscious.

Apparently he had not sent himself to a safe house, or he had been caught and returned. Why had he been healed then? Snape's musings were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He quickly snapped his eyes shut and listened carefully. Someone walked in and stood next to the bed. He heard the incantation for a diagnostic charm in a familiar voice. He squinted his eyes to see a very familiar face. Harry Potter was now looking at a chart and studying Snape carefully. Snape watched with half closed eyes as the boy kneeled down and grabbed a couple of potion vials. He recognized one as a fever reducer and the other as a nerve repair potion.

Snape opened his eyes completely at that point and coughed. This startled Harry who nearly dropped the potions. Snape looked up and instead of seeing a look of anger or hatred he saw a look of joy.

"You're awake!" Harry shouted. "I was very worried about you."

"Potter." Snape gasped out not realizing how dry his throat was.

"You need some water. Give me a minute sir."

Snape watched as the boy rushed out of the room and listened as he heard the boy stumble down the stairs. Within a few minutes the boy returned with a glass full of water. Snape tried to sit up but the charm kept him on the bed.

"I wouldn't try to get up quite yet sir. You used a lot of your magic and you should be on bed rest for a while still. I'll help you."

Before Snape could protest Harry had tipped the glass to his lips and helped him drink the water. The cup was removed after a moment and quickly replaced with potions. Snape glared at his captor as the vile taste went down his throat. The next potion was worse. When Snape had swallowed that one Harry brought the water back to his lips. Snape swallowed that easily.

"Is there anything you need sir?" Harry asked looking down on him.

"Potter. Tell me what happened."

"Well I was working in the garden sir when you apparated into my backyard and fainted. I figured you needed medical help. I took you inside up to this room and did some basic healing spells and potions to help you. That was yesterday and you've been unconscious since."

"What did you do to me?" Snape asked.

"I fixed your four broken ribs, gave you a concussion potion, I healed your cuts and used some salves for your bruises." Harry listed it off. "I cleaned up your knee, vanished the bone shards and gave you skele-grow. That's almost healed. I also fixed your left femur which was broken down the middle, I haven't given you a bone strengthener for that yet though. I cast a few diagnostic spells and gave you some nerve potions for the damage from the cruciatus. I gave you a fever reducer when you got a fever this morning. I think that's about it."

Snape stared at him in confusion. So many questions raced through him. Why would Potter aid him? Where were the guardians or was Snape an unknown visitor? How had Potter known to give him those things or even had some of those potions? Potter seemed to take his silence as sign that the man wanted to be left alone and turned to leave.

"Potter. Why help me?"

"Sir. There is only one person on this planet to whom I would deny help. You don't hold that honor. Everyone else no matter what they do to me still deserves help. You were dying I couldn't just leave in my backyard to bleed out when I could help." Harry answered turning around.

Snape raised an eyebrow. That was such a Gryffindor answer. An answer he both hated and respected. The boy in front of him had more honor than Snape had ever possessed. Snape couldn't help but point out a flaw in Harry's story.

"You mean to tell me you would just take in anyone who apparated into your garden wounded? What if I had been sent by the Dark Lord to do you harm?"

He smirked as he saw Harry scowl at him for a moment before answering.

"The blood wards don't allow anyone to enter the home who is magical and intends to do me harm. You wouldn't have come here if you had been out to hurt me. I'm not a complete idiot sir."

Snape scowled mirroring the actions of the boy in front of him just moments before. Snape said nothing as Harry turned to leave. He heard the boy walk down the hallway and open another door. He heard the door close again in a moment and Potter's footsteps returning. Harry returned with an extra blanket and pillow which he proceeded to lay out on the floor near the opposite side of the room from the bed.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"Well sir. You are currently using my bed so I have to make other arrangements."

"Where are your guardians?" Snape asked confusedly.

"They've been gone for the past two days. It's just you and me in this house till they get back tomorrow."

"Your relatives left you in a house alone for three days?" Snape asked again.

"Well yeah." Harry said awkwardly. "It was a short notice thing."

Snape leaned back for a moment and felt frustrated that he couldn't use his hand to rub his forehead.

"Why am I stuck to your bed like this?" He asked.

"Oh!" Harry said. "I forgot about that. After I gave you the skele-grow you started struggling on the bed and I was afraid you were going to make your injuries worse. At first I just used a petrificus totalus on you but I thought that wouldn't be very comfortable so I just used a sticking charm to stick you to the bed."

"And the reason I am still stuck like this…" Snape pushed.

At that Harry looked sheepish and he removed a wand and ended the charm. Snape's eyes widened at the blatant use of magic underage. Harry saw the reaction and hastened to explain.

"Sorry. I've been using your wand to tend to you. Mine has the ministry tracker and… so I couldn't use any charms to help heal you with mine. Yours however doesn't have those so I used it to help you. I hope you don't mind sir."

Snape gaped at that revelation. The boy had used his head for once and solved a problem without getting himself injured or in trouble in the process. Not only that but Snape's wand worked for the boy. That meant the wand felt that the two were similar. That was strange and it made Snape unsure. Snape was a spy, or at least he had been for years and years. As a spy he learned how to see everything. The importance of knowing absolutely everything possible. It kept him and many others alive. Now he was placed within a world that did not go along with the things he knew. He hated that. Hated being surprised, hated being in the unknown. The Potter brat said he should be on bed rest for quite a few days that should give him time to figure out what he didn't know.

"Perhaps it is best if you keep ahold of that while I am incapacitated." Snape drawled out.

"Thanks sir! Do you need anything? Like are you comfortable? I know that bed isn't the best."

"Mr. Potter. All I need from you is for you to get in contact with the headmaster."

At that the boy looked sorry. Snape looked around and realized he didn't see Potter's pretentious owl anywhere.

"My uncle doesn't like Hedwig much so I send her off to live with Ron during the summer. I can't write to anyone until they write to me." Harry explained.

Snape groaned. The headmaster had ordered no one to write to Potter so that his location would not be discovered. They were literally stuck without any form of communication until Snape himself was better. Snape looked over at Potter who was giving him a worried look.

"No one is going to be writing to you. The headmaster ordered it so that owls would not be spotted and followed to your location." Snape said.

At that the young man's face went dark and angry. Snape couldn't hardly blame him. Harry began kicking at the bed frame in his fury.

"Do you mean to tell me. That the reason I have received nothing from my friends is because the idiot headmaster thought that I should be alone after seeing the death of a fellow student? That I should be left alone with no one to talk to after I was used in a dark ceremony that brought back to life a dark wizard? Does the man ever even think?"

Snape stared at the boy. The boy wasn't angry that he was stuck with Snape for longer than anticipated no he was angry for being ignored. When the boy put it that way it would seem an idiotic decision to leave the boy alone. After that kind of trauma a boy would need the help of his friends. His guardians could only help so much and in times of extreme stress friends are a good source of support. Before Snape could say anything Harry spoke again.

"Well good thing I have a plan for something like this. It is going to be time consuming but I can get us in touch with the headmaster."

"What are you going to do?"  
"I'll call Hermione using a muggle phone. She'll write a letter to Dumbledore which she will send as soon as she can to Ron. From there Ron will send it to the headmaster. It will take a while but it's the only way I could figure out."

"Why not have her send it directly to the headmaster?"

"Hermione doesn't own an owl. She writes to us whenever Ron writes to her and she uses his owl to send messages. Ron's owl or mine are our only ways of communication. Look I'm going to call her before my relatives show up. Do you need me to tell her to write anything down in the letter?"

"Yes." Snape thought. "Tell her to write down that I have been compromised. Do you understand?"

"Sure I'll have her write it down. Call for me if you need anything. I'm going to make that call now."

Snape watched as Harry walked out of the room. Apparently there was a muggle phone on this floor so Snape could hear the whole conversation from the bed.

"Hello, is Hermione Granger there? I am a friend from school calling."

"…"

"Hey Hermione!"

"…"

"Yes, I know Dumbledore said not to contact me."

"…"

"Yes, I know you felt that he knew best."

"…"

"Hermione, please stop apologizing for one minute so I can speak please."

"…"

"Thank you. Look I really could've used letters from you and Ron. I know it was dangerous and that Dumbledore asked you not too. Ron I can understand but you could've sent your letters the muggle way. Sure it takes longer but we would've still been in contact." Harry said. "You know my relatives are making everything worse right now and I really needed your support. You have no idea how bad its been this past month."

"…"

"Hermione. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at a lot of people but not at you and Ron. I know you guys do your best. You guys are just kids and we have to at least try and follow adult instruction. I need your help right now."

"…"

"No. For once it isn't my relatives. They aren't even in the house right now. No, yesterday Professor Snape apparated into my backyard. He was really injured, like he had been tortured."

"…"

"He's fine now. I used a lot of my potions from my stash to help him out. I don't have any way to contact Dumbledore. Send an owl with a message telling him that we need help. Snape has a message you need to quote directly do you have a pen you can write it down with?"

"…"

"Okay, I'll wait."

"…"

"Alright. Here's the message. "I have been compromised." Did you get that?"

"…"

"Yeah I know it isn't a long message but if it has anything to do with Voldy then it has to be completely accurate."

"…"

"Of course I think it has to do with Voldy. The man had damage from the cruciatus eerily similar to the damage I had. It was inflicted by the same person. Before you ask I'm not sure what the message means but I do have my suspicions."

"…"

"Yeah so we are on the same page with this one?"

"…"

"Excellent. Get that letter out as soon as you can. If my relatives discover I'm hiding a wizard in my room they will go ballistic. You remember what happened last time I used magic in this house. This would be even worse."

"…"

"A week? Are you sure?"

"…"

"Alright that's fine Hermione. Just have the letter ready to go as soon as possible."

"…"

"I've got to go Hermione. I'll talk to you on the train."

"…"

"Bye."

He heard the phone being put down. Harry made his way back into the room. He was rubbing his face and chewing his lip. It seemed the boy was worried about something.

"So you are going to be stuck here for a week."

"A week?"

"Hermione had just gotten a letter from Ron and written back. He only writes once a week. So it will be a full week before the letter can be sent. Then it should take a day for the letter to reach the headmaster and then they should be here to get you out of here."

"You mentioned your relatives not wanting another wizard in the house." Snape pushed.

"Vernon and Petunia do not like magic." Harry said with a dark look in his eyes. "Which reminds me there are some rules you need to follow while staying here."

"Rules?" Snape asked with a dangerous tone.

"Once my relatives return no magic. With or without a wand. No matter how much you may or may want to, no magic. It just isn't worth it. Next don't even leave this room when they are home. If you have to leave use my invisibility cloak. You cannot be seen. Don't make noise either. Vernon has been looking for any kind of reason to kick me out and you would be it." Harry said ignoring his teacher's anger. "I think that is about it. I will do my best to make sure we have food but it won't be easy. I think the best solution would be to get food in here before they return."

Now that was a worrying statement. Harry seemed to be thinking hard at that point. This was a boy he had never seen at Hogwarts. This boy was calculating and exacting, this boy planned and schemed. The boy at Hogwarts was messy and loud. This Harry Potter was intellectual and thoughtful. The Harry Potter at Hogwarts was an idiot. Suddenly the boy leaned down and pulled up a loose floorboard. He pulled out a bag and thrust his arm into it. He pulled out a vial of potion and a wallet

"Do you want a pain potion sir? The skele-grow should be out of your system."

Snape looked at the young man who was offering him something kindly. Snape nodded and allowed himself to be given the potion. He felt so weak. The moment the potion worked its way into his system he drifted off. He did not notice Harry grabbing a jacket and slipping out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! The chapters are going to be getting progressively longer until closer to the end of the story. In total there are 11 chapters so it isn't an exceedingly long story. Also if you haven't noticed the chapters are split based on the change in perspective of Snape and Harry. Review and tell me what you thought of the story.**

Harry had been so pleased to see that Snape was still the same. The man was still rude and thoughtless. He also saw Harry as an idiot so that made everything easier. If the man agreed to follow the rules he could keep them both alive until help could arrive. He had grabbed a jacket and his money to pay for some food. He was going to buy enough food to last for a week and hide it in the room. Things that wouldn't perish.

He left the house with his wallet and Snape's wand. He went to the shed and grabbed the bicycle that Dudley had given up learning how to use after the first month of owning it. He jumped on the bike and began the ride down to the nearest store. Harry had had some of his wizarding money converted into muggle money and he was using this to buy the food.

He bought everything ignoring the glares the shop assistant was giving him. Vernon and Petunia had made it clear to anyone in the immediate area that Harry was a criminal. Even the workers were warned to not leave him alone in the store. When he bought the food he got back on the bike and began the ride back. His scar began to prickle and Harry picked up the pace.

He knew it was dangerous to be out alone, even if he did have a wand, so he hurried onto his own property. His scar instantly stopped tingling once he was within the wards. At least they work. Harry snorted as he put the bike away. All the pain and suffering was worth something at least. The knowledge that Dumbledore had ordered his isolation lit a fire in his gut he hadn't felt in a long time. After the third task he had been out of it. Not feeling anything but guilt, he just drifted through life. His uncle's beatings did not faze him as they once did. Nothing bothered him anymore.

He had gone into survival mode and only did things to keep himself alive. He did his chores and took the beatings. He did not argue he just survived. When Snape had arrived half dead he had begun to feel something else. Worry and fear, not for himself but for someone else. Now that he allowed himself to feel again, anger had returned. He felt furious at the headmaster, at everyone. Dumbledore was such an idiot.

The man was supposedly the most powerful wizard of this age but he couldn't even tell when a teacher was being possessed. Or when a longtime friend was actually a death eater using polyjuice. Dumbledore had denied Sirius a trial 14 years ago and Harry had suffered. Dumbledore had left him with physically abusive people and continued to send him back there. The man was a menace to Harry's very existence.

Harry stomped up the stairs with the bags of food. He opened the door to see Snape staring at him. Harry ignored him in favor of storing the food in a place that wouldn't be seen. He ground his teeth in fury as he loosened a new floor board, cast a cooling charm on the area and shrunk the food items. When that was done he burned the paper bags so that the evidence was gone. He replaced the floorboard and cast a notice-me-not charm on it so Vernon would not look there. Hiding food was a big offense in the Dursley household.

He did the same thing with the floorboard that held his medical supplies. He packed everything up except for the invisibility cloak. He needed that to hide Snape. Harry continued to ignore the man who was studying him like he was some sort of strange potion ingredient. It was 11pm now and Harry needed to sleep. He flipped off his ratty tennis shoes and plopped himself onto of the blanket he had swiped from the hallway closet. He tore off his glasses and pushed his head face first into the pillow trying to calm himself. He tried to pretend that nothing was wrong but it didn't work.

"What has gotten you so angry Mr. Potter?" Snape asked in a bemused tone.

"Why do you care sir?" Harry growled out. He really did not want to talk.

"You save my life Mr. Potter. I can't help but be slightly curious about you." Snape said.

Harry looked up and stared at the pale man who was staring back at him. He searched his eyes for signs of deception and saw nothing but mild curiosity. Harry smirked.

"I propose a deal. I'm curious about how you ended up here and you are curious about me, for reasons I don't quite understand. I ask you a question and if you answer it to my expectations then I'll answer yours to your expectations. We can keep doing that until we get bored."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I tell you nothing." Harry said.

Snape studied him before nodding.

"So how did you end up in my yard?"

"I apparated."

"Not a good enough answer I want the whole story. The deal was you answer to my expectations. Answering with a little information just wastes time."

"Fine." Snape said with a sneer. "I was a spy for Dumbledore during the last war. After his return I made plans to return to the Dark Lord's loyal service. He discovered my true loyalties and tortured me. My first wand was taken and he left me with his followers to be tortured further. After many hours I was left in a prison cell. They did not discover my secondary wand which I used to escape. I used my remaining magic to try and apparate to a safe house. Apparently the closest one was your residence. Was that to your liking?"

"I was right!" Harry said. "You were a spy. Sweet. Yes, that answer is totally acceptable. Now do you want me to answer the question you asked earlier or do you have a different one?"  
"The earlier one is fine."

"Well. I was angry because of Dumbledore. The man is a menace to my continued existence. I feel like he has done everything in his power to kill me and I've only survived thanks to an extraordinary amount of luck."

"Dumbledore has done nothing but work to protect you." Snape argued.

Harry snorted.

"Potter you will be grateful to the headmaster. He had bent over backwards to accommodate your arrogant hide." Snape commanded.

"Accommodate?" Harry demanded with vitriol. "Look around this room and what do you see? Do you see the room of a spoiled arrogant prince or the room of a prisoner?"

"This room does look rather bare." Snape admitted quietly.

"Do you see the blood on the walls? The 13 different locks and the cat flap on the door? Do you see the signs?" Harry demanded.

"Whose room is this?" Snape demanded.

"It's mine. Has been for four years now. It was an upgrade from my old accommodations."

"Your old accommodations?" Snape whispered out.

Harry sneered and sat up. He whipped out the wand and used the levitation charm. Snape swore in surprise but did not fight the charm. Harry took him on a tour of the home. First he pulled him out of Harry's room and closed the door. The locks looked almost comical.

"Here you can see the freaks room. Freak is only good for two things cooking and housework. Freak should've died when his drunken worthless parents did. This room used to belong to our precious Dudley since he needs two rooms to hold all of his stuff." Harry began sarcastically then taking him to the next room. "Here is the room of Dudley Dursley. Filled to the brim with all the newest toys and electronics. Nothing is good enough for Dudley. Here is the guest room that is only used once every few years by Aunt Marge. When not in use it is left empty. Here is Aunt Petunia and Vernon's room. It is the only room the freak is not allowed entrance. If he entered into their room he would taint it with his freakishness."

Harry ignored Snape as he continued down the stairs. He took him into the living room first.

"Here we have the living room of the Dursley Residence. It is filled with pictures of the wonderful Dudley. The boy who can do no wrong. Freak is only allowed in here to clean he must not sit on the couch or touch the tv. He would ruin it with his freakishness. If Freak is called into this room he must stand at attention until he is sent away." Harry explained bitterly recalling all the rules his uncle had set up, he walked to the kitchen next. "Here is the kitchen and dining room. The freak is meant to cook every meal but he does not deserve food. The freak does not eat with normal people else he would ruin their food. The freak will stand while others eat. The freak will eat the table scraps and the freak will be grateful for them for it is better than he deserves."

Harry led them back to the stairs and stopped at the innocuous looking cupboard door. He opened the door. He took a deep breath and levitated Snape over so he could see the cupboard. It looked exactly the same as it had. He had lived with the cleaning supplies so nothing had been added or removed in his absence. The plank in which he had poorly written his name in crayon on. He levitated his teacher so that Snape could view his room in all his glory.

"This is the freak's room. It is better than he deserves. Freak belongs with the brooms and mops."

Harry took them both back into his room and placed Snape lightly back on the bed. He laid himself down on the blanket. He waited for Snape to say something. Minutes passed before Snape spoke.

"I take it that you have never told anyone what goes on within these walls?"

Snape's voice sounded strained as if he was holding back some unnamed emotion. Harry spoke with a blank voice devoid of any emotion.

"Rule number 2 don't tell. Freaks should not speak about their treatment for they deserve it and no one will care."

"What was rule number 1?" Snape said in a quiet tone.

"Never forget your place. I am a freak. I should've died when my parents did. I deserve every single thing that happens to me for I am a freak."

Harry recalled memories of being forced to repeat those sentences before he could eat. He smiled bitterly. Freak was his first word. Something that the Dursley's reminded him of often. After the 'tour' of the house Harry felt almost empty. Harry spoke up again.

"Does that explain why I am so very angry sir?"

"Yes I do believe it does. What is your next question?"

Harry thought for a moment. He knew Snape knew his father, he had made that clear enough. He had gone to school with his father which means he had gone to school with his mother.

"What was my mother like? No one ever talks about her. Whenever they speak of her they say she was good at charms and potions. A smart girl. But nothing else. I can't figure it out. Everyone is always so much more open about my dad. Not that it helps. I still know so little about him too."

Harry waited quietly for Snape to speak. It was just a random guess that his professor knew his mom. They were in different houses he may have known nothing about her at all. It was nearing midnight now but Harry felt no need to sleep quite yet. After some time Snape spoke in a quiet voice.

"Your mother was a vivacious girl. We met when we were both nine." Snape said. "Even then she had a strong sense of duty and honor. She defended those weaker than herself. She defended me the weird boy who lived in the drunk's house down the street. I wore hand me down clothing and always had a sneer on my face. Your mother was one of the few to see through all that. I had been spying on her and her sister. I thought she was such a wonderful person. I saw her do some accidental magic. She was on the swing set and she jumped off and she flew through the air laughing."

Harry smiled trying to imagine the scene.

"They saw me and Petunia her older sister demanded that I never tell anyone what I saw. I told her that Lily had something that she shouldn't be ashamed of. I told her about the world of magic. I introduced her to the wizarding world. From then on your mother was in love she would meet with me every day and we would talk about everything from potions to charms to Hogwarts itself. Even then she was able to see through my exterior and see the boy inside." Snape sounded fond as he spoke a tone Harry had never heard him use before. "When we got to Hogwarts your mother was sorted into Gryffindor very quickly and I was sorted into Slytherin. Despite this your mother remained my stalwart friend. She befriended those who were lonely or in need. She was fiercely protective and easy to anger. If you did something to make her furious she would tear into you with her tongue leaving you a quivering mass with shredded pride. Lily loved potions and charms because to her they were the most magical. She saw those subjects as the things that wizards and witches did in her muggle stories. She excelled in mostly anything she set her mind too. There were a few exceptions. She could not fly on a broom. Our first flying lessons ended when she fell off her broom and twisted her ankle. Any broom lesson after that ended with her having an injury. She found transfiguration impossible. Her magic just didn't work that way I think."

Harry imagined the smiling woman with the fiery red hair falling off a broom and brewing a potion. He grinned despite himself. Snape was a childhood friend of his mother. He knew what she was like her personality her likes and dislikes. No one knew those things about her.

"Your mother only liked white chocolate. Any other kind and she would refuse to eat it. She loved breakfast foods, if she could she would have those for every meal of every day. During our younger years she had a huge sweet tooth but one day when we were 14 she declared to me that she would not eat candy any more. An adult witch needed to control such base urges, she said. I would still catch her sneaking sweets though when things got stressful." Snape said this with a grin. "When your mother became prefect she took more points from James Potter than she did anyone else. Your mother wanted to marry her true love. She told me that she wanted to have a giant family. She wanted to have 10 children and raise them all with love. I do believe that as she got older she lowered the number to a more manageable 8 children though."

Harry chuckled and suddenly felt a pang of loss. He should've had 7 younger siblings. He should've had that family. With his two parents and his siblings who never got a chance at life. Snape had stopped speaking. It seemed that was all he had to give.

"Thank you sir. I only ever had one memory of my mother and now I have all these facts about her. Do you have a question before we go to sleep?"

"Do they hit you?" Snape asked the question quickly as if he was afraid of the answer.

Harry stiffened. Really he should have expected this kind of question. The signs for physical abuse were all there right in that room. He took a deep breath and exhaled trying to force himself to answer. There was no point in lying. None at all. The man knew he was just asking for confirmation. All he had to do was answer yes. Then that would be the end of it. He steeled himself he turned his body so that he was facing the wall. He didn't want to see the man's face. He took another deep breath. He could do this.

"Yes."

They said nothing else for the rest of the night. Harry drifted off to sleep as did Snape. For the first time in over a month Harry did not have any nightmares. He woke up at 7am and stretched. He still had to paint the fence and a few other chores to complete. If he used magic he could get everything done quickly. He got up used the bathroom. He went down to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. This was going to be the last time he had any kind of cooked food for a while.

Harry could not believe how open he had been with the man. He had never told anyone about the things that happened within the walls of this house. He had lied to everyone, his best friends, his godfather. He had laid bare his entire life to the man for no discernable reason. It wasn't because the man knew his mother, he had told him mostly everything before that point.

Harry couldn't figure it out. Snape had torn into him since his very first day of school. The teacher had despised him. If anyone was likely to make fun of Harry for his life it would have been Snape. Maybe it had been that look of curiosity. An adult had never wondered about his life before. No adult had ever cared about his emotions or actions.

Harry spooned out the two plates for breakfast and glided up the stairs. He opened the door quietly and smiled to see that the man was still asleep. He spoke up to wake up the man.

"Professor. It's time for breakfast." Harry said.

The man's eyes shot open and he looked around. When he realized where he was he scowled. At least the man hadn't changed much. Harry set the plates down on the ground and moved to help Snape sit up. The man was still incredibly weak. Harry hoped he could feed himself though. He placed the plate on the man's lap and sat down on the ground to eat his own food. After a moment Snape began clumsily feeding himself. When they finished Snape cleared his throat while looking resolutely at the wall.

"Mr. Potter. My legs are not yet strong enough to support me and I require aid to go to the restroom."

Harry suddenly understood. Knowing how humiliated the man must be for having to have help to the restroom Harry refrained from saying anything. When Snape had been unconscious he had just used a spell that nurses used that vanished waste directly from the body on the man. Now that the man was awake Harry doubted Snape would approve of that rather uncomfortable method.

So Harry nodded and stood up. He helped Snape roll out of bed and allowed the man to lean on him. They made their way down to the bathroom and Harry helped him onto the toilet. He left the room and allowed the man to do his business. When he called Harry back in, Harry said nothing but merely helped the man back into the bed. When that was finished Harry took both of the plates to wash them.

"I still have to get the chores done before they get home. I should be back by lunch. Then I'll shut the door and we will stay in here. It's better for everyone if he doesn't see me when he gets home."

Snape nodded and Harry left. He cast a large notice me not charm on the backyard and quickly used magic to repaint the fence. He used magic to recut the lawn and then put everything away with magic. All in all the job was finished in 15 minutes. He removed the notice me not charms and went inside. He checked the list again and did a thorough sweep of the house. Everything was perfect. The entire house in so pristine a condition that it looked like it wasn't lived in. He smiled to himself feeling that everything was in fine condition.

He made himself and Snape some sandwiches with the final supplies of the kitchen and went upstairs feeling that everything was as best as he could make it. He returned to see Snape leaning up against the wall and glaring at the room. Harry smirked.

"It doesn't get better if you stare at it. Trust me I've tried that particular trick many times before." Harry said in a dry tone.

Snape snorted. He looked at Harry with interest as Harry handed him his lunch.

"Why did you never tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Harry asked even though he knew exactly what Snape was referring too.

"Potter." Snape growled out.

"Simple really. When I got to Hogwarts I listened to the gossip. They said there was one professor to go to if you were having problems. That this professor would believe you and make sure you didn't have to go back. Do you know which professor that was?" Harry asked lightly but his voice was laced with steel.

Snape said nothing. So Harry took a bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. He almost didn't want to finish the story. He almost didn't want to lay the blame for his situation on the man before him. He honestly didn't know who was truly at fault. Was it Harry's fault for never speaking up? Was it Dumbledore's for never checking up on him after leaving him there? Was it Sirius' fault for not fighting for him instead of going after Peter? Was it Voldemort's fault for killing his parents? Was it Snape's fault for being so angry and hateful that Harry did not feel comfortable trusting him? After a few moments Harry did speak though.

"You Professor Snape. You are the professor whose name is whispered in the halls. The one that older students speak of with hushed reverence. I asked a lot of students to find information I had to be careful. No one could know of what happened here unless they were very trustworthy." Harry said in a voice almost like a whisper. "You made it very clear you did not like me and would not believe me. Where you would believe and help others for me it was still different."

"I was unaware that I had such a reputation."

"It was funny actually. It isn't like everyone knows about it. I think students would treat you differently if they did. I had to search long and hard to find out which professor was the most approachable with the subject. It wasn't easy, your Slytherins were not at all easy to get information out of. I had to lie to a lot of them to get them to talk."

"What did you say to them?" Snape asked very interested.

"Well it was interesting. First off I listened to the rumors about kids who didn't have the best family life. Then I would find them in the hallways and call out to them. Your Slytherins usually had the same reaction to the boy who lived seeking them out. Mistrust and confusion." Harry said with a smirk. "I would tell them I had a very important question and that it was imperative if they would come with me and help me out. I would be in their debt if they would at least try and help. What ambitious Slytherin wouldn't want an in with the boy who lived?"

Snape coughed in surprise as if he expected Harry to tell him that he held the students at wand point.

"I would tell them that I needed a very knowledgeable person to help me. There was a boy in Gryffindor who has really terrible guardians. I implied physical violence. I think most of them assumed it was Neville and I never corrected them. Most of them were nicer to Neville after that though. They would tell me that Snape was the one to go to." Harry explained. "But I could never go to you."

Harry paused for a moment. Snape had a strange look on his face as if he was trying to swallow a large egg. Harry quirked up half of his lips and smiled at the man's discomfort.

"Do you need anything sir? The sooner we get everything settled the more likely we can avoid my Uncle's wrath."

"Perhaps going to the restroom once more before they arrive would be prudent." Snape said looking at the wall.

"Good plan." Harry said helping the man up quickly.

Harry helped the man to the bathroom across the hall once more. He waited for Snape to finish only feeling slightly awkward about it. When Snape finished he helped the man out and to the bed. He left and used the bathroom himself after that. Harry did one more sweep of the house and felt confident he returned everything to the cupboard under the stairs and locked the door. It was then that he heard the car. Harry rushed up the stairs and quietly shut the door. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and breathed out.

"They're here. Vernon might come in here, you must be quiet. We can't leave until someone comes and gets us if you do something and he realizes you're here, he'll probably try and kill us both. If he doesn't and just kicks us out we are dead anyway without the wards. Do you understand?" Harry said quietly but fiercely.

Snape nodded with a look of grim determination in his eyes. Harry laid the invisibility cloak on his professor and nodded when the man disappeared. He sat down on the floor to wait, he was rewarded when moments later the door burst open to reveal the noises of his relatives. There was a lot of walking around, Harry could hear Vernon walk outside to the backyard, and then upstairs to the attic, checking each room except for Harry's own. Eventually the house settled down and Harry heard the shout he had been expecting.

"BOY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"That's my cue, I'll be back professor." Harry whispered before shouting. "COMING UNCLE VERNON!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is pretty long but forgive me. I kind of put it all together and didn't realize how long it was until it was already done. Power through I promise it is totally worth it. Review, please it gives me strength. I'll be in the middle of my super duper difficult Calculus class and get an email letting me know that you liked it. That gives me strength to not brain myself on my own pencil.**

Severus had not expected the question about Lily. He knew the boy had just asked something as a shot in the dark. At first he was unsure how to answer. Part of him wanted jump up and run to the boy and tell him how wonderful his mother was. Part of him wanted to scream and kick at the injustice that his beloved Lily's child had to face the same thing he did. Part of him wanted to deny ever knowing Lily, it was always so very hard for him to even think of her without feeling large amounts of guilt. Eventually it was the slight form of Harry laying on the hard floor that convinced him. He told him the things that came into his mind and the look of joy that sparked in those familiar green eyes made it worth it.

When Harry had admitted to the physical abuse it was as if all of the walls around Snape's closely guarded heart fell down. He was always more open with his snakes and the other students who came to him for help with their home lives but this was different. He wasn't in his office comforting a crying 11 year old. He wasn't in the infirmary giving a child a cup of hot chocolate and telling them that it was almost over. When they recounted depraved events in their lives Snape was able to listen and empathize but he never had to live through it with them.

Now he was seeing everything with a firsthand perspective. He could see the blood stains, the damned cupboard under the stairs, the locks on the door, everything. The only thing he hadn't seen was Harry being hit and Harry's body, which was most likely riddled with scars. He had heard the rules the boy lived his life by. The entire time he was powerless to stop it. At this point he could not even walk let alone get them out of there to safety.

When Harry had stiffened and turned his body away from the bed before breathing out the answer that Snape knew he would say it had made Snape feel a strange sense of pride. Harry Potter was not broken. Even in his weakest position, a place where he had no control or power Harry remained proud and dignified. He did not ask for pity nor did he want or expect it.

When Albus had spoken of Harry's inner strength Snape had snorted in disbelief but for the first time he had seen it. There was the boy who had faced Basilisks as if they were rats and mass murders as if they were cuddly dogs. A boy who despite the horrors of his childhood was still able to befriend and care for others. The boy was made of strength and power, even now as he went down to face the undeserved wrath of his uncle.

Snape was brought forcefully out of his musings by the sound of flesh against flesh. It was a loud slap that was so sharp Snape almost felt it himself. Snape forced himself to listen to the conversation down stairs.

"Don't get smart with me boy. You were expected to clean out the gutters! What do I come home to see but leaves in my goddamn gutters!" Vernon yelled. "You freak are very lucky we are such kind and generous people anyone else would've drowned you at birth! Your mother should've been drown too with her freakish ways."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"DON'T INTTERUPT ME BOY!" Vernon said which was followed by another slap. "Now, you get to your room! Freaks who don't earn their keep don't eat! I'll be up there later for your punishment for not doing all of the chores."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry sounded so sad and desolate, completely resigned. Where was the boy who fought with authority figures every step of the way? Who contested every single punishment? Why did the boy sound so resigned. Moments before the door opened and Harry shut it quietly. Two new very red handprints covered his face. They were spread like fire across his face. The entire posture of the boy was defeated but one look in his eye and you knew it wasn't true. The eyes glittered with pent up fury and anger. So the boy knew how to keep his mouth shut when it counted.

"That wasn't nearly bad as I expected. I half expected him to thrash me on sight." The boy whispered out. "He might not even come in here tonight."

"I thought he said he would punish you tonight?" Snape whispered out.

"Vernon could say the sky was blue and I would have a hard time believing him. He says what he thinks will scare me the most not what he is really planning on doing." Harry answered with a small smile. "I never really know what he is planning but I do make good guesses. He will probably just lock me in here for a full day as punishment for forgetting one of the chores he forgot to assign."

"Lock you in here?"

"That's one of his favorite punishments. Don't worry I bought enough food to last us a week and if he forgets that I am here which has happened before we will survive the week." Harry reassured. "Then you can leave and things will be much safer here."

If the invisibility cloak hadn't been covering Snape Harry would've seen a look of total and pure surprise on the professor's face. The boy thought Snape was just going to leave him here? Harry truly believed that any sane adult who knew about what went on in here would allow it to continue? Did he truly think so little of Snape himself or was it all adults that he thought so poorly of? Did Harry truly believe that no one would ever help him out of there?

Snape's musings were brought out by a sharp pain in his left arm. Voldemort had realized he was awake and making his displeasure known. He would probably try and kill him now through the mark. Despite himself Snape moved in response to the agony. He sucked in a sharp breath and gripped his forearm the cloak slipped off his head.

"What's wrong sir?" Harry asked.

"One does not…just leave the service…of…the…Dark Lord." Snape breathed out between gasps of pain.

If Snape had been looking at Harry instead of his arm he would've seen a look of grim determination and resolve. Instead all he saw was Harry's strong hands removing his right hand from the forearm. The boy pulled out the painful limb and began studying it closely. Snape was interested despite the pain. The boy's eyes were twinkling much like Albus' did.

It had been years ago when Snape had demanded to know how Albus made his eyes twinkle like stars. The man had laughed and told him. 'I have the sight my boy. If I focus my magic I can see all magic. It's a rare gift and one that I use almost constantly.' Snape had found that interesting but not useful information. I mean just because you could see magic didn't mean you could do anything with it. Albus had studied his mark years ago using his sight and came up with nothing.

Harry's eyes were twinkling with pure magic and the boy was studying the arm intently. His left hand held the twitching arm as still as possible and the right hand was prodding the mark despite Snape's gasps of pain. Snape longed to pull his arm back and yell at the boy for his insolence but he did nothing. He was still very weak and he did not want to alert the man's uncle to his presence.

Minutes passed in almost silence. It was only broken by noises made by the family downstairs. Laughter and the sounds of eating came up the stairs serving as a reminder to the occupants upstairs that they were not to be a part of that life. Suddenly Harry's eyes still twinkling were trained upon Snape's face. Harry was smiling.

"This is a piece of art professor." Harry whispered out. "Tom Riddle was a genius, a sneaky bastard too. Do you know what this is?"

"You speak as if you do?" Snape asked quietly back.

"Well yeah, it took me a while to figure out exactly what he had created but I have to admit it is genius. Tom is probably the smartest person I've ever met." Harry whispered out. "He was prideful too, the weakness of this mark is that he assumed that no one else would have the abilities that he does. He assumed he would be the only Parselmouth in Britain and if they were others they would align themselves with him."

"What are you talking about?" Snape demanded the pain making it hard to think.

"Quiet professor. I think I can remove the mark. It will take a lot of magic on my part, I might pass out. I need to take one of my strengtheners before I attempt it. With that I will probably only be very tired."

"Remove?" Snape asked with trepidation.

"Trust me. Tom is going to try and kill you with the mark and he will succeed if we don't move quickly. Keep your arm as still as you can and I will do everything I can. Be strong professor."

Snape despite his confusion and pain heard the surety and strength in Harry's voice so he merely nodded. All Snape wanted to do was pull in his arm and curl around it and try to alleviate the pain. Instead he stuck the arm straight out and watched as the boy pulled out a vibrant red potion. Harry moved back over to the arm and let his eyes start twinkling again.

Snape watched in almost grim fascination as Harry downed the vial in one go and began to hiss quietly. Why was he speaking in Parseltongue? After a few minutes of hissing the pain suddenly heightened to extremes and it took all of Snape's strength not to scream. Harry grabbed the empty vial and still hissing placed it on the mark. Harry was glowing with magic at this point. It was clear the boy was doing something but Snape couldn't figure out what.

Just as Snape was about to lose the battle of wills and give into the pain, it stopped. Snape opened his eyes and saw a very pale Harry Potter holding a vial in one hand and his arm in the other. The boy who had been kneeling, let himself collapse on the floor.

"I did it professor. I removed it." Harry whispered out. "Don't ask me to explain how, I am about to faint from exhaustion as it is. I need you to stay awake until Vernon goes to bed. If he calls for me wake me up and send me down. If he just locks the door to the room let me sleep. I'll explain it all….when…"

Harry at that point fainted and let go of Snape's now pain free arm. Snape looked at the clock. Harry had been working for about two hours on his mark. Time had passed so quickly to Snape in his pain but the boy had been using wandless magic intensely to the point beyond the endurance of most men. Slowly Snape pulled in his arm almost afraid to look at it. He did a quick peek and gasped in surprise. His arm was bare, perfectly clean. No scarring, nothing to indicate he had been branded by evil for years.

The boy had done it. Something no one else had ever been able to do. He had done it at great cost to himself as well. The boy was now magically exhausted in a place where his complete attention was required to avoid serious injury. Instead the boy had risked himself once again for his potions professor. Snape pulled the invisibility cloak over himself again and began his vigil.

It wasn't until 10pm that Vernon Dursley stomped up the stairs. Instead of coming and punishing his nephew for his many imaginary transgressions he merely yelled at him about how worthless he was before locking every single one of the comical locks on the door. Snape breathed a sigh of relief. Potter didn't look like he was able to do much of anything.

The boy had already returned the things he had borrowed from the other parts of the house and there were no blankets or pillows for Harry to use. Snape felt guilty, yes guilty, that the only blanket and pillow was currently being used to keep him comfortable. Not that the decade old pillow and ratty blanket was really helping him much. Snape also didn't know if he had the strength to even get the pillow under the boys head. They were both so weak.

Snape laid back down hoping to get some rest. The next week was going to be very challenging. He laid on his right side and looked down on the boy who was now resting peacefully. In sleep the bruising across the boy's face looked like raven wings and made the boy seem so small and scared. He could see that the boy had Lily's cheek bones and her nose. In fact the only thing that was like James Potter was the hair and the general face shape. In sleep he looked even less like his father.

How had he missed it? All of the professors spoke of Potter a smart quiet child, Flitwick had even used the word shy. He had sneered at all of them obviously they had been deluded. Yet here and now he saw it. A young man who had been raised in hatred, a teenager who wanted to help others. A boy who was so much like Severus himself it made him furious. Snape thrust out his left arm and let it land lightly on the boys head.

"I promise. I will get us out of here. I will get you out of here, I will make sure you never have to return, even if I have to take you to my own home. I'll not let Dumbledore send you back again." Severus said fiercely. "I made a promise to your mother long ago that I would protect you and I will not fail you again."

At first Harry had stiffened from the touch but after a moment he had relaxed and even leaned towards the hand who was giving it. Severus Snape drifted off this way. He however did not stay asleep for long. Neither of them would get much sleep that night.

Three hours passed before Harry shot straight up with a scream on his lips. Snape was awaken at the noise and saw that Harry had his hands over his mouth and was sitting on the ground still like a statue afraid. Within moments there was shouting.

"FREAK! MAKE ONE MORE NOISE AND I WILL COME IN THERE AND TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!"

Harry said nothing but tried to concentrate on his breathing. Snape's mind was brought back to the day before when Harry had been furious at being cut off by Dumbledore. Harry had been cut off after seeing the murder of a fellow student, after facing up against the resurrected Dark Lord, after having his blood forcibly taken and used in a dark ritual. Any person, no matter the age or maturity level would have been traumatized after that. Harry was then shipped off to prison where he can't be contacted. The boy was having nightmares, it only made sense.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked quietly.

"Yeah." Harry said looking weak and exhausted. "I'm used to nightmares. I've had them pretty consistently for years now. This summer has been the worst though, I've had them almost every night."

The boy was shivering, whether from being cold or from fear Snape couldn't tell. Snape thought hard. What was he supposed to do? Snape had also had chronic nightmares, until he had learned occulmency and had trained his mind to control what it thought about at all times. He could teach Harry those magics but not now, not when Snape and he were so very weak.

"What was it about? The nightmare?" Snape prompted.

"How is your arm?" Harry asked instead.

"It is fine there is no pain or discomfort. Now what happened in your dream?"

Harry turned to face Snape. His green eyes glittered in the moonlight showcasing the boy's immense fear and grief.

"I don't think it was a dream. I…" Harry said before curling on himself.

"If it wasn't a dream then what was it?" Snape pushed trying to keep the boy from breaking down.

"I think, I think that I might have just been inside Voldemort's mind." Harry said.

Snape gasped.

"I'm not crazy I promise. I don't know how I end up there but whenever Voldemort is extremely angry and I'm asleep I get pulled into his mind. I try and fight, get myself out of there but I can't. I'm just stuck there watching Voldemort torture people and feeling everything he feels. He is furious. He knows you're alive but he doesn't know how. He felt the removal of your mark and he has no idea who would've been able to remove it." Harry said his voice quick almost feverish. "I can feel it when he casts the unforgivables. He cast that four times just now and I feel as if I had been hit with them myself. I know his thoughts and emotions while I'm there. It's as if I am the one who cast, who killed, who tortured. I'm a monster."

Snape's mind went into overdrive. The boy was connected to the Dark Lord's mind. The boy's scar always hurt whenever he was near the monster. The scar connected them. It would make sense, the scar was created by Voldemort's magic and it had given Harry the ability to speak Parseltongue. When Voldemort's occulmency shields were weakened by heightened emotions, and Harry's mind was vulnerable in sleep Harry could be pulled inside.

Voldemort was surely not aware of the connection else he would have exploited it long before now. Harry was rocking himself back and forth trying not to cry. Snape tried to imagine the amount of guilt the boy was feeling. He needed to help. Snape reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. It was a light touch meant to be comforting but the boy still flinched. Snape ignored that and kept his hold on the boy's arm.

"Look at me Potter." Snape demanded. "You did not cast those crucios, you did not murder those people. Your scar connects you to the Dark Lord in ways no one understands. I have no problem believing that you could be unwillingly dragged into the mind of that monster. If that is the case you must listen to me closely. I have never lied to you and I do not intend to do so now. What happens in those visions are not your fault. Voldemort would've cast those spells and done those things whether or not you are there. He is the monster you are not."

"I felt so happy seeing those people scream. I felt immense joy at it." Harry said. "Why?"

"The Dark Lord is an insane monster who enjoys torture. You were inside his head and you felt what he felt. You did not produce those emotions. I will not allow you to blame yourself for this. Do you understand?"

Harry looked Snape right in the eyes. Snape did not flinch at the harsh inspection. After a moment the boy let go of the air he had been holding and nodded. Snape gave a small smile in response.

"Good. Now when we leave this place because I'll be damned if I allow either of us to spend more than a minute more in this hell hole then we have to, I am going to help you. There is a mind magic called Occulmency that protects and strengthens the mind. If I am successful in teaching it to you then you will be able to fight against entering the Dark Lord's mind. For now you must be strong. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded much quicker that time. Snape leaned back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He knew Harry needed some time alone or at least as alone as they could manage. He heard the boy stand up and walk over to the window. About ten minutes passed before the boy laid down and fell asleep again. Snape drifted off soon as well.

The next morning both were woken by banging on the door. A woman most likely Petunia was screaming for the lazy freak to get up and make breakfast. Harry instantly shot up. He looked around and walked over to the wardrobe. Harry opened it up carefully and pulled out a ratty t-shirt. Harry ripped off the dirty shirt he had been wearing and quickly donned the newest one.

Snape who had removed the invisibility cloak for a moment kept his face turned towards the window knowing that Harry or rather anyone would not want to be seen in this situation.

"I'll be back. It'll be boring but be patient and I'll come back when they're gone and help you to the bathroom. If Dudley my cousin comes in hide."

Snape nodded and watched as the boy left yelling out to his aunt that he was coming. Snape listened to the sound of the home. If one only had the sounds, it would not seem so sinister. The sounds of cooking in the kitchen, a man and a woman talking together. The sound of a boy laughing. Yet if one just opened their eyes you could see how rotten the household truly was.

Snape inspected his arm next. In the light of day he was amazed at the bare skin. It was as if he had never been marked. How had Harry done it? He knew why the boy had done it. That much was easy to answer but how? Albus Dumbledore had been unable to do that and the man had tried. When Voldemort had been first vanquished Dumbledore had tried for the next year to remove Snape's mark. He had only caused him a lot of pain. Snape was brought out of his musings by a shrill voice.

"NO FOOD FOR YOU TODAY! YOU'LL GET ALL THESE CHORES DONE BEFORE I GET BACK FROM THE SHOPPES AND DON'T YOU BOTHER DUDLEY!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry agreed.

Five minutes later Snape could hear people leaving the house and the two muggle cars pull out of the driveway. He also heard another person stomp into a room near him most likely the muggle cousin. Ten minutes in silence passed before Harry snuck into the room.

"Let's get you to the bathroom and then I'll get you some breakfast."

Harry whose eyes were glowing again easily helped the man up despite him being hidden under the cloak. He went over to the door and stuck his head to make sure the hallway was empty. Then he practically ran Snape to the bathroom. After Snape had finished, Harry did the same procedure. After that he gave Snape a breakfast of crackers and fruits along with a series of potions. Harry ate quickly and then the boy left to do his daily chores. That night Snape told a few stories about Lily and their days at Hogwarts. Harry always appreciated them.

Thus began a rather dull but stressful schedule. Every night Harry had nightmares and he would stay up for hours after that looking out the window before drifting off, only to be awoken shortly later by his aunt. Harry was worked like a slave and he wasn't fed, ever. Harry often came back to the room with new wounds. When asked why he didn't treat the bruises and cuts, Harry answered with a shrug.

"If I heal too quickly then Uncle Vernon will beat me for doing something freaky. That and I think he likes to see me wounded."

By the fourth day of their confinement Snape was able to walk to the bathroom by himself, sit up by himself and retrieve food by himself. Harry had also recovered slightly from removing the man's dark mark and had used some magic to check up on Snape.

"According to this just a few more days of bed rest and you will be back to normal."

Snape wanted to argue, say he was well and strong enough to get them out of there but he couldn't. The short walk to the bathroom twice a day exhausted him for hours after. He merely nodded in agreement hoping that Harry was right and that he would be able to get them out of there soon.

It was the sixth day of their imprisonment when things took a turn for the worst. Snape in his boredom had taken to timing the family. He knew Petunia Dursley would arrive home from the shoppes, her friends, or other activities at around 6pm. Vernon Dursley arrived home every evening right at 7:05 pm, he expected dinner to be on the table when he walked in the door. Dudley Dursley, if he left the house, would return around 5pm and go straight to his room to play with things that made a lot of loud noises.

On the 6th day a Friday, Vernon Dursley did not arrive home at 7:05 pm. Instead the family waited for thirty minutes before having dinner without him. A sense of foreboding filled Snape, what would have changed the man's precise schedule. The man left for work at precisely 8:33 every morning and arrived home hours later at 7:05. What was the man doing that would change things so drastically? Harry did not come to the room that evening until 9pm, Vernon still had not arrived.

Harry had entered looking completely terrified. He was visibly shaking. Apparently this was an occurrence that meant something to Harry and the rest of the family. Even the annoying cousin wasn't making any noise. Snape was just about to remove his cloak and demand an explanation when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Dudley." Harry said quietly.

The door opened to reveal the nervous face of Dudley Dursley. He quickly opened the door and shoved himself inside. Once he was in he quietly shut the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Harry." Dudley began. "Not for what is going to happen but for what I've done to you in the past."

"What are you talking about Dudley?" Harry asked honestly confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He said fiercely. "For the longest time I've beaten on you every chance I got. I've broken your bones more times than I can count. I realize now that it was all so wrong. Everything that goes on in this house is just wrong."

"What happened to you Dudley?" Harry asked in a worried voice.

"At school we were reading Wuthering Heights. It's a really old book and I didn't like it at all. My group was in charge of discussing a bunch of different themes and they all wanted to talk about the child abuse that occurred in the book." Dudley explained. "I didn't understand. I hadn't read anything about child abuse in the book. It took my group hours to explain everything in the book that discussed the abuse of Heathcliff, one of the main characters."

"What happened in the book?" Harry asked trying to get his normally confident cousin to speak.

"Heathcliff was adopted into the book by the father but he died really early on. Once the father died, the eldest brother takes control of the family and he hates little Heathcliff. He forces Catherine his little sister to stop speaking to Heathcliff and makes Heathcliff work like a slave instead of a family member. He does all this nasty stuff to Heathcliff and I realized the reason I was so confused is because Dad does the same thing to you." Dudley said the last sentence said so quietly you almost couldn't hear it. "I was raised believing the way mom and dad treat you was normal and even right but I am not so sure now. I've been trying to apologize to you all summer but there's never been a time when Dad hasn't been home and you haven't been working."

"So that's why you haven't been so mean this summer." Harry murmured.

"Yeah, I mean I want to say something to Dad but I was afraid that if I started defending you he would think you had bewitched me and hurt you even more. I don't know how to help you Harry!" Dudley said desperately.

Harry moved forward and placed a hand on his cousin's large shoulder.

"You are not blame for what happened when we were children. Vernon and Petunia taught you that you should treat me that way and that if you didn't you would be just as bad as me. Just as freaky and wrong. You became what they wanted you to be. The fact that you are trying to change now and were brave enough to come and apologize means more to me than you will ever know." Harry said with a small smile.

"Do you really mean that Harry?" Dudley asked uncertainly.

Snape was amazed at the amount of compassion the boy was showing. Instead of pushing the boy deeper down into the dirt and telling him how awful he had been, Harry had just forgiven him. Harry in response to his cousin's question moved closer to his cousin so that he was looking the boy directly in the eyes.

"I forgive you, Dudley. I do not blame you and I am not angry."

The boy took a shuddering breath and nodded. Harry continued on after a moment.

"Dudley. I am going to be leaving here soon. Friends from my school are coming to pick me up. Tomorrow at the earliest and the day after at the latest. I don't think I'll ever be returning here again. The man who murdered my parents is back and he is after me. He is going to try and hurt you guys to hurt me. You will be safe in this house for at least a year. After that I will make sure to send some friendly wizards to take you guys someplace safe."

"What are you talking about?"

The next 45 minutes was spent explaining the war in the wizarding world. Dudley became progressively more and more horrified until he was shaking like a leaf by the end of it. When Harry explained how the blood wards would fall on this house if Harry did not return for the summer and leave the family at the mercy of dark wizards.

"Why are you helping us? Why do you even care?"

"Voldemort murdered my parents and so many others. I won't let him take any more lives than I can prevent." Harry answered with certainty. "We probably won't see each other for some time. I am going to become a child solider and fight a war meant for adults. You are going to grow up and become a great person Dudley. When we are both of age I'll find you again and we can try and become actual cousins okay?"

"You promise? If Dad finds out that I support you he might reject me." Dudley said.

"Don't tell him unless you have too then. Stay in this house as long as you can Dudley. If Uncle Vernon does kick you out when you come of age then I will have someplace to house you. My parents left me a lot of money and properties. I can touch them until I'm 17 but there's guaranteed to be a place for you."

"You're rich?"

"Yes. I literally have a giant pile of gold in London. I have so much money I shouldn't have to work a day in my life once I turn 17."

Snape watched fascinated as Harry expertly explained to his once bully cousin how they could meet up once more. Harry even offered to write to Dudley once they were both back at school. They talked until 12:36 am when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway made them both stiffen. Dudley stood to leave then.

"I am so sorry, Harry. You don't deserve this. You're not a freak or a bad person. I think you are the nicest person I've ever met."

"I know Dudley. Just go. It won't do for him to see you in here. Go to your room and turn up your music. It's nice to have something else to focus on when he starts up. Hurry he's almost inside."

Dudley nodded and ran from the room shutting the door and locking it behind him. Harry was instantly next to Snape. Harry had taken to hiding the wand near Snape under the cloak. Harry grabbed the wand and cast a silencing charm on Snape. He ignored Snape's physical protests and forced the man to turn his head to wall. He stuck the man completely to the bed making sure the man wouldn't see what was about to happen.

The front door had opened and you could hear drunken loud steps coming up the stairs. Harry had just hid the wand under the pillow when the man had opened the door and stumbled in. Snape turned his head, fighting against the sticking charm, to see Vernon and almost wished he hadn't. The man looked absolutely wasted. His eyes were bloodshot and the smell of muggle alcohol filled the room. Despite Vernon's uncertainty on his feet he was still very strong.

Snape understood why he had been silenced and stuck to the bed. Vernon was going to beat Harry and Harry did not want Snape's interference. Silencing allowed Snape to make all the noises he wanted but it would keep Vernon unaware. Keeping Snape stuck to the bed would keep Snape from moving. As Vernon began yelling Snape heard music being played louder in the room next door.

"BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Harry said nothing as Vernon began spewing vulgarity and accusations at his nephew. Apparently Vernon's company was down this quarter and he blamed his freaky nephew. Vernon blamed everything on Harry it seemed. Then Vernon said something that made Snape's heart stop beating.

"Get into position, freak."

Harry glanced at the bed and the look in his eyes was one of determination. Harry removed his shirt and for the first time Snape saw the full extent of the scarring. Harry walked over to the wall and faced it. He placed his hands on the wall palm down. He was standing in the perfect position to be whipped. The uncle removed the belt and stumbled over to Harry.

Despite everything Snape did not believe he would do it until the first crack went out across the room. Snape began to struggle trying to undo the strong spell work of the boy before him. It was no use and he was stuck there being forced to watch something horrific.

Harry did not even flinch when the belt hit his back. Snape tried to focus on the boy himself on not the uncle. He had a look of pure and utter rage on his face. There was no sign of defeat or even acceptance. His eyes burned with an inner fire that awed Snape. It seemed the boy was made of nothing but strength. Snape glanced at the uncle and could tell the man was getting frustrated. The uncle was screaming at Harry to cry out and beg for him to stop. But Harry, the prideful fool, refused too.

The beating went on for what seemed to be forever. Blood splattered and dripped onto the floor and walls. The boy's back looked like a warzone and Snape wished with everything he had he could stand up and use the wand to murder that muggle. There were even times that the belt caught Harry's face and legs. Then the uncle stopped. Snape breathed a sigh of relief it was over. Except the man was still fingering the belt and Harry had not left the position on the wall.

"This'll teach you to scream you little freak."

Vernon flipped the belt around and lifted it high. Snape watched as if in slow motion as the metal end of the belt descending onto Harry. Harry gasped when the metal hit him. It was that gasp of surprised pain that forced Snape's magic into action. There was a loud snapping sound and Snape was instantly standing with the wand in his hand. Adrenaline coursed through his veins giving him the strength he hadn't had in over a week. Snape shot a concussion hex at the surprised muggle with enough force that he hit the far wall and dented it.

Harry upon seeing the man standing and using magic let himself fall to the floor. His strength was gone. Snape cast a spell that filled the uncle's mouth with cement and then cast a jinx that covered every inch of the man's skin in hellish boils. Then he blasted open the door. He waved the wand in jerky movements summoning all of Harry's possessions and shrinking them. He was already feeling so tired but he was not going to stop until he had them someplace safe. Snape was still wearing the clothing Harry had transfigured for him out of a few towels.

Snape placed all of the boy's possessions including the ones in the floorboards into pockets he created. He walked over to Harry at that point. The boy was staring at nothing and rocking himself back and forth. The wounds were still bleeding freely and bruises were forming. The uncle was rocking back and forth on the floor clutching himself in his pain. The sounds summoned both the aunt and the cousin. They came in and gaped like a fish at the scene. Snape ignored them both in favor of helping Harry.

"Harry." He said quietly. "I am going to get us out of here but I need you to help me okay?"

The boy stiffened and nodded his head jerkily. Snape gently helped him to stand. Snape grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Harry to cover him. He glared at the aunt who had not aged gracefully.

"This was Lily's child Petunia. Your parents would be ashamed of you. I hope you rot in hell for what you've allowed to happen in your own home. I will return here and you had better pray someone stops me from torturing you and your husband into insanity."

Snape completely ignored Dudley, the boy who had already been forgiven by Harry and did not deserve his fury. He turned and faced Harry once more.

"Harry I am going to apparate us to Hogwarts. I don't have enough magic to do it on my own. I need you to give me some of yours so we can make it to the journey. Can you do that?"

Snape spoke gently, like he would to a wounded animal. Harry who was quickly descending into shock merely nodded. Harry gripped his arm in a strangling vice-like grip and suddenly he felt magic flow into him. Quickly using the energy he imagined the apparition point near Hogwarts and let the magic go. The familiar and uncomfortable tube like sensation was almost welcome. Harry collapsed when they popped into existence near Hogwarts.

Snape without thought picked the boy up, who was most likely unable to walk. He began the tiring trek up to the castle. Snape knew the boy would not want to go to the infirmary just yet. No he would want to meet those there on an even footing. He wanted to answer those questions when he was alert and aware, not when he was bleeding and weak.

Snape made his way towards a secret passage way that led directly into the dungeons. He was a fairly competent healer, all potions masters were. He could give Harry a few potions and let him rest in his quarters. The next morning they could go to the infirmary together. The walk to Snape's private rooms seemed to take forever. Snape finally got to the portrait that guarded them and gasped out the password. He stumbled with the too light boy into his bedroom.

He gently laid Harry down on his stomach not wanting to cause any extra pain on the wounds. He sat down suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

"Millie." He spoke out calling for a house elf.

Millie was the elf Snape trusted the most. Her calm demeanor was something he respected. She never jumped around nervously or yelped in excitement. She just did her job. She popped into the room and spoke quickly.

"Yes Master Snape Sir?"

"I need you to get me bandages, a basin of hot water, clean towels and my healer's bag. Quickly please."

"Yes sir."

Millie popped away and within a few trips had everything set up. The elf silently helped lift Harry up so that Snape could clean the boy's back. Harry at this point was unconscious but he still flinched a little when the hot water touched the wounds. Snape did not have enough magical energy to just magic the wounds clean so he used the muggle method.

He had Millie feed the boy potions that were made to prevent infections, numb the area and promote healing. He rubbed bruise and laceration salves on the boy's back before bandaging them as gently as he was able. Once he finished he gave a final instruction to Millie.

"I need you to deliver a message to the headmaster when he wakes up tomorrow, Millie."

"Yes sir."

"Tell the headmaster I have returned and that he is not to come to my rooms. I need rest and that I plan on coming to him as soon as I am able. Let him know that I am not mortally wounded and do not require any immediate medical assistance except rest." Snape said. "Lock the door to my bedroom so that he cannot come here as well Millie. Harry and I need a lot of rest."

"Yes sir." Millie said with an understanding look.

Millie snapped her fingers and the door locked. She popped away then and Snape moved to the other side of the bed. He did not have the energy to do anything but cover Harry with a blanket before he felt sleep overtake him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. This one brings in an entirely new element into the story. This is the longest chapter so after this the chapters will get to a more manageable level. Read and Review!**

Harry was the first one to awaken. The first thing he noticed was how comfortable he felt. His bed back at Privet drive was not this comfortable. He felt like he was laying on warm clouds. He also didn't feel like he was in any pain. He just felt achy but the good kind of ache. The ache you feel when you're healing. Harry almost didn't want to open his eyes, he liked this feeling and he knew waking up meant pain. If he woke up the pain would return right?

Despite his wishes his body and brain did begin to wake up. As it did memories of the past day filtered through. His uncle coming home drunk, his cousin apologizing to him! Snape breaking out of the sticking charm and saving him. Snape hexing his uncle. Snape getting his stuff and taking him to Hogwarts. Snape picking him up and carrying him.

So he wasn't with the Dursleys anymore. Snape had managed to get them home with the help of Harry's magic. Harry wondered if he was in the hospital wing. It didn't smell like the hospital wing and the beds there were much harder than the one he was on. He was also laying on his stomach something Madame Pomphrey hated and never would've allowed.

Harry still refusing to open his eyes lest he be in an awful place and did a mental listing of his body. He felt that he was bandaged and he could smell the lavender from the bruise salve. Finally unable to put it off any longer Harry opened his eyes.

It wasn't momentous, the first thing he saw were dark green silk sheets. He craned his neck around and discovered he was in a bedroom. He also saw that Snape was passed out on the other side of the bed. The room was decorated with dark greens and browns. So he was in Snape's quarters. Where was the torture equipment? Harry snorted. The rumors spread about the man were numerous and far-fetched. He knew no student had even been in Snape's private rooms and many students theorized that Snape kept torture equipment, the body parts of previous students, or even coffins in here.

Harry struggled with himself for a few moments trying to sit up. He was just so weak. Snape had requested that he give the man some of his magic so they could apparate, which Harry thought was another form of wizarding travel. Harry had been so out of it he had used a lot of magic, adding onto the fact he hadn't completely recovered from removing the man's mark it was no wonder he was so tired.

Harry gave up on that train of thought and sighed. He had to use the bathroom and he was hungry. Could he call a house elf to help him? Dobby worked at Hogwarts right?

"Dobby? Can you pop down here?"

Moments later the familiar elf appeared and before he could scream out sounds of joy Harry shushed him.

"Dobby. I need you to be quiet. Professor Snape is still resting and I don't want you to wake him. Can you help me to the bathroom and get me some breakfast after that?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir." Dobby whispered out.

With just a snap of his fingers Harry was floating gently into the nearest bathroom. Dobby did not follow him and gave him much needed privacy. Once he had finished there, even going so far as to wash his hands, Dobby used his magic to place him gently back into bed sitting up. Dobby then popped away and reappeared minutes later with two plates of breakfast.

"Thank you Dobby. I'll wake Professor Snape."

Dobby smiled quietly and left. Harry turned and ignored the twinges of pain that caused in his back. He reached out and tapped the man's shoulder.

"Professor Snape. It's time for breakfast."

Harry spoke loudly enough to wake up the man who instantly shot up. It take Snape three seconds to realize where he was. He sighed in relief when he did. He looked down and saw that there were two plates of food.

"Where did you get these?"

"I called a house elf." Harry said. "I am still pretty weak from both helping you apparate and removing your mark. I feel exhausted, it's going to be at least a week maybe more before I can move around freely."

"I feel I may have set back my own recovery quite a bit as well." Snape said with a grimace.

Harry smiled at the man. The past week had made him feel very comfortable around the professor. No one in the universe knew as much about him as Snape did. The man had not pitied him or blamed him. In fact the only change in behavior was that Snape did not take every opportunity to make biting comments about Harry.

Snape had also told him so much about his mother. The only memory he had of her was of her death, now he had all these stories no one else knew. He knew how well his mother played wizards chess, poorly, and what her favorite color was, lavender. Snape had also talked him through the visions he had been getting from Voldemort.

When Harry had gotten the first vision he had been horrified with himself. Snape had said exactly what he needed to hear. Snape was nothing except brutally honest when it came to Harry. Snape had also promised to get Harry out of that house as soon as he was able and the man had. The first adult in his entire life who had kept a promise.

They started eating and Harry ate his first cooked meal in weeks with a gusto only hungry teenagers were capable of. When they finished Snape stood, he was slightly better off than Harry.

"Although I do commend your transfiguration skills. I have been wearing this for over a week and I feel the need to wash off the stench of the Dursley residence, Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"What?"

"Call me Harry. You called me Harry last night. I'd rather you call me Harry. My friends call me Harry."

Snape stopped short and gave Harry a look he couldn't quite decipher. Harry thought it was a mixture of confusion, nervousness and joy but he couldn't be sure. The man nodded after a moment in agreement though.

"Very well _Harry_." Snape said. "I will go take a shower when I get back we need to discuss our plan of action. I told the headmaster I was back and that I would see him when I had rested. I did not mention you or that you were injured."

"Alright Professor."

Snape grabbed some of his black robes and left the room walking towards the bathroom. Harry leaned back and winced at the sharp pains coming from his back. He flipped himself over and laid on his stomach trying to figure out how he would tell anyone what had happened. Telling Snape had been a spur of the moment decision made in anger. Here he had to think about what he would say.

A cold finger of dread curled around his heart. What if Dumbledore didn't believe him? What if Dumbledore thought the blood wards were more important? Uncle Vernon would surely murder him if he ever came back. What if they blamed him? What if they thought he hadn't tried hard enough? Had he tried hard enough? What if Snape was only being nice because he had saved his life but once they left this room the man would return to his snarky self? The man knew all of his secrets and could use them against him.

Harry suddenly felt very small. He tried to concentrate on breathing but he couldn't seem to get enough air into his body. Panic filed his mind and suddenly he was gone. Scenarios of how bad everything could be circled his mind and the voice of reason was gone. Harry couldn't breathe and it felt like everything was closing in on him. He could not do this. It would never work. When they found out they would hate him. They would revile him. They would tell him he deserved it.

Tears sprang into his eyes as the reality of the situation hit Harry. He cried, something he had not done in years. They were rough wracking sobs, things that went through your entire body. Once he started he couldn't stop himself. The fear and stress had proved too much for him. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and he could feel the blood rushing through his body.

Harry stayed this way. Lying flat on his stomach sobbing loudly into the bed while he had a complete and utter meltdown. He did not notice Snape return. He did not see the man with dripping wet hair and well-scrubbed face. He did not hear the man open the door and sigh. He did not feel it when the man sat down on the bed next to him. He wasn't aware of anything until suddenly he was being pulled into a hug.

"If you tell anyone about this I will use you for potions ingredients." Snape whispered into his ear.

Snape had lifted Harry up like he was a boy much younger and placed him in his lap. Harry felt arms encircle him. _This is what a hug feels like._ The mere physical contact was enough to send Harry into a fresh set of tears. Snape said nothing more just let Harry ruin his clothing with his weeping. Harry finally calmed after an extensive crying fit.

Suddenly hyper aware of what position he was Harry pulled himself out of the hug. Harry a blush having filled his entire face and neck moved back onto the bed.

"Sorry. I can't even remember the last time I cried, it just happened." Harry murmured.

"I imagine that was long overdue then." Snape remarked dryly. "Do not apologize for having honest emotion, Harry. The headmaster told me that once. The fact that you felt comfortable enough to break down here shows me how much trust you have put in me. Whether or not that is a good thing remains to be seen."

Harry nodded. He hadn't even cried when Cedric died. He had tried but the tears wouldn't come. Vernon had taught him not to cry long ago. Harry lifted his legs up and sat on the bed in a fetal position. Snape sighed.

"Harry. You may not understand what it means to me that you removed my mark." He began. "You freed me. When I was marked it was a sign of my slavery to an insane madman. I could not remove it, no one could. No matter how hard I tried to do the right thing by becoming a spy and returning to the side of the light I could not remove the mark. You did the impossible and removed the symbol of my guilt and evil."

Harry wasn't sure where the man was going with this. He had just removed the mark because the man was going to die if he hadn't. That and it would surely anger Voldemort to know that there were others out there who could do what he did. Harry merely nodded.

"For this reason I owe you more than you can ever know or truly understand. For this reason I promise you that you will never return to the home of your aunt and uncle. Even if it means I have to take you out of the country and create completely new identities for us. No one, not Dumbledore and certainly not Voldemort will convince me that there is any reason for you to return there." Snape spoke with such certainty that it calmed Harry. "I know you feel nervous, maybe even downright frightened to tell the headmaster and others about what occurred there. You will have to speak about it eventually but for now I can do the talking for you."

Harry looked up startled at that point. He had thought that the man was going to force him to speak about it. Instead the man was offering to speak for him.

"How?" He asked.

"Well I can invite the headmaster to dinner in a few hours. We will eat in my quarters as neither up for travel or people quite yet. He will come and you will eat. You do not have to do anything else but be there and eat. If you wish to add explanations to the story or clarification you may but if you wish to concentrate solely on your food while Dumbledore is there you may do that as well."

"Do I have to be there? I just don't want to see that look of disappointment in his eyes."

"I promise you that Albus Dumbledore will be anything but disappointed." Severus said harshly. "The man loves you, deeply. He cares about you and your well-being. When he hears of what has happened he is more likely to feel extreme anger and guilt. He will not blame or pity you."

"It's always my fault." Harry whispered out as if he was speaking some great large secret.

"Harry. It is rarely your fault. The only incident I can think of right now that was completely your fault was the incident in your first year when you rode a broom for the first time without adult supervision." Snape said. "Every other time you have put yourself in danger it has been because we as adults have failed you. Remember, I have never lied to you."

Harry thought about it. Snape had always been cruel but he had been honest. Harry could not think of a time when the man had lied to him. Why would he start now just to spare Harry's feelings? Harry nodded in agreement. He hoped Snape was right but it was so very hard to believe him. Harry laid down his side with a plop, he was pretty much spent.

"Very well. I shall set up the appointment for 6pm this evening. I do believe we both should get some rest before then."

Harry didn't hear the last part because he was already gone. Spending so much of his energy crying he had starting drifting off the moment he was sideways. For that reason he did not see the genuine smile that graced Severus Snape's face. Harry's body in sleep looked so very relaxed in contrast to how he had been the past week. In his mind something strange was happening.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a perfectly blue sky. It was so blue it was almost painful to look at. Harry sat up and didn't feel any pain in doing so. He looked around and saw an idyllic meadow. The grass perfectly green, colorful flowers popped up everywhere. A stream bubbled nearby and to the left a wide expanse of trees.

Harry heard laughter. He turned his head towards the forest where the laughter emanated. Within moments he saw two young adults, no more than 20, running out of the forest. A man with messy dark hair was chasing a woman with long red hair. Harry's breath hitched in his lungs. His parents.

"Mom. Dad." He breathed out.

He said it quietly almost afraid that if they saw him they would disappear. The woman was the first to notice him she stopped running almost immediately and stared at Harry in surprise. Moments later James ran into her sending them both tumbling into the grass. He heard James start to laugh and then he was on top of her tickling her. His mother screeched at the attack.

"JAMES! CONTROL YOURSELF HARRY IS HERE!"

James was instantly standing and looking around. The man's all too familiar face burst into a huge grin when he saw his son.

"Prongslet!"

James ran to him at full speed. In no time at all he was being hugged by his father. Harry took in a deep breath. His father smelled like cinnamon and some sort of masculine musk that Harry couldn't identify. He hugged his father back as tightly as he was able. The first hug he had ever had from him. It took a full minute for Lily to walk over to them, it seemed she took her time.

Their hug was interrupted by a light tapping on James shoulder. He turned to see the smiling face of his wife.

"Don't hog him I want to hug him too."

Harry didn't let her finish as he jumped up and tackled his mother in a hug. He held her tightly trying to make sure she didn't leave. She hugged him back just as intensely.

"What is this tackle Lily day?"

"No that's on Thursdays. It's Saturday." James supplied.

Harry choked out a laugh and breathed in the scent of his mum. She smelled like roses and strawberries. After a few minutes he let the hug end and let his mother sit them up. James had not just stood there awkwardly during their hug. He had produced a thick quilt and a picnic basket. Lily led Harry over and they sat down on the blanket. Lily was on his left side and James was on his right. Both were sitting very close to him.

"Is this a dream?" Harry asked after a moment.

"In one sense yes it is a dream but that doesn't make it any less real." Lily said. "Hogwarts is a magical castle and it is even more so if you are a descendant of the founders."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." James jumped in. "The Potter line is well known for being descendants of Gryffindor. It is part of the reason you were able to pull the sword from the hat in your second year. Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor could remove it and you are a true Gryffindor. Your mother as I've come to find out is a descendant of Slytherin."

"What?" Harry asked horrified.

"He isn't that bad dear." Lily said. "He had three children, his eldest son was the one that was against muggleborns and such. His eldest son is the one that produced the Gaunt family which is where Voldemort comes from. His youngest child, a girl, produced the line that gave birth to my great grandfather who was a squib. I'm not actually a muggleborn but a half-blood because I have some magical ancestry."

"I guess that makes sense." Harry said still too stunned that he was talking to his parents. "Wait you know about me pulling out the sword?"

At this James laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. Lily merely gave him a tight side hug.

"We've been watching over you since we were separated. We know everything about you."

"Everything?" Harry asked.

"Of course! You think you could become the youngest seeker in a century without your old man finding out?" James said puffing out his chest. "I was so proud of you I almost cried. I mean you really taught that Malfoy kid a lesson and that right angle turn I am still amazed!"

"James that isn't what he meant. We watched you grow up in that Hell Hole." Lily said the last two words with as much venom as possible.

Harry looked at his parents and they both looked furious. Even James which at this point he was led to believe couldn't be serious was looking grim. He leaned into his father. The man looked down and smiled.

"Back to our explanation of where you are. When the founders created this castle they put so much magic into her that Hogwarts became a semi sentient part of them. Hogwarts loved the founders, she remembers them and does her best to take care of their descendants. One of the things she can do is connect the descendants with their ancestors. When you sleep if Hogwarts thinks it's important she can bring you here to speak with those who are dead."

"Why now? Why not when I first arrived at Hogwarts? I've needed you guys."

"Oh honey. You've been fighting a dark force. When Voldemort marked you as a baby he placed some of himself within you." Lily said with a grimace. "Because of this your magic has been battling his influence for years. You would be such a powerful wizard if your magic wasn't being used to fight off a piece of the Dark Lord's soul."

Harry's face openly displayed his horror and he reached his hand up to the familiar lightning bolt scar. James gave him a hug so now both of them were hugging him. It felt wonderful and warm. James continued the explanation.

"Today was the first time that you were weak enough for Hogwarts to bring your mind here without bringing the dark lord with you. If she had taken you at full strength or right after an encounter with the monster then she risked bringing him into her defenses." James said. "I am so happy to see you. I am so very proud of you."

"We love you Harry." Lily said with a strange sort of urgency.

"I love you guys too. I've missed you so much. I used to dream about you coming and saving me. I just wish we could still be together."

"Don't worry. We will be waiting for you and while you are still living we will watch over you. For now though. We are going to help you." Lily said.

"Help me?"

"Son. You have a piece of the Voldemort's soul in your forehead. That's not normal." James said dryly. "We are going to tell you how to remove it without killing yourself."

Harry took a deep breath. This was how it was supposed to be.

"What do I need to do?"

Time was meaningless in the meadow as they discussed the horcrux and its removal. Apparently since Harry could remove the dark mark he had a very difficult and rare gift. He could manipulate pure strands of magic. He would need to use this gift to remove the soul piece and place it in another object. It would take a lot of training and work but it was possible. They also discussed a message to give to Snape. Apparently both of his parents had things they wanted Harry to tell the man.

Harry suddenly felt a tug in his gut. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and his dad hugged him once more.

"We will see each other again son. You're being woken now and Hogwarts can't keep you here forever."

"I love you mom. I love you dad."

"We love you and we are so proud of you."

Harry's vision began to tunnel and he felt himself being pulled away. The last thing he saw before everything going dark was the smiling faces of his parents. Suddenly everything was dark and he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry. You need to wake up. It is time to eat and if anyone needs to eat it is you."

"I'm up." Harry mumbled.

"If you are awake then open your eyes." Snape demanded.

Harry's eyes opened and he scowled. He felt much better than he had hours ago. He sat up and without any help stood. It was then that things went wrong. His vision swam and he got really dizzy. Professor Snape was there in a moment steadying him.

"Sit down will you."

Harry was pushed down onto the bed and he watched as Snape began removing his bandages. He winced in pain as it stretched his wounds.

"So what did you do today?" Harry asked, not liking the awkward silence.

"The same thing you did. I slept. I imagine this kind of experience made us both rather tired."

"Sorry I took your bed." Harry said realizing exactly where he had passed out.

"I've taken up your bed for more than the past week, if you could call that a bed. One nap on the couch will not kill me." Snape said with a snort.

Silence consumed them again. Harry wanted to say something but he didn't know exactly what to say. His hands came together and he fidgeted. No one had even checked on his wounds like this before. Harry almost wanted to fling himself into the bed again and try to return to that meadow with his parents.

"There is unfortunately little I can do for the scarring." Snape said. "You however are healing well and will not be getting any infections and your bruises are almost gone."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me until the evening is over. I am going to be doing a lot of things and if you interrupt me every few minutes with a quietly spoken 'thank you' we will never finish."

Harry cracked a smile and nodded. Same old Snape.

"So if these are your quarters where is the torture equipment? Is it in the living room where you can sip your tea by the warm fire relaxing to the screams of children?"

Snape gave Harry a feral smile. He turned and grabbed new bandages to cover Harry's back. Harry sucked in a large breath and held it while the man wrapped him. Snape finished quickly and then handed Harry a pile of clothing.

"I had one of the house elves get some clothing that was your size. Put it on and then we will go to the dining area."

Harry nodded and waited for Snape to leave. The man thankfully did leave and Harry struggled with his clothing alone. It was a blue cotton t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Apparently the house elves felt Harry should be dressed comfortably. Harry couldn't help but agree with them. Most fabrics would've irritated his wounds.

Once he was dressed Harry stood and wobbled his way out of the room. Snape stood to help him but he waved the man off. He went to the bathroom himself an inspected himself in the mirror. Having clothing that fit him showcased how small he was. He knew his ribs were visible without a shirt on but school robes covered this very well. Now with just muggle clothing on that clung to his body he looked every inch the starved 15 year old.

Harry leaned forward and studied his scar. It was so much more than just that though. It was a symbol of triumph and freedom to the world. A sign of peace. It was also a horcrux, something that connected him to Voldemort forever. Maybe not. If he could pull off the delicate plan his parents had laid out. Harry looked at the stone walls and smiled. He went over to the door and placed his hands on one of the stones.

"Thank you Hogwarts. As a child of Godric and Salazar, I am the child of your heart and you have given me something I'll never be able to repay."

The castle seemed to hum in response and the stones even glowed a little. All throughout the castle very inhabitant felt the castle awaken and shared its joy. Harry opened the door and stumbled down the hallway. He came into the dining room to see Snape already seated. The man was looking at the walls looking confused.

"Where do I sit?" Harry asked.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The castle. It hummed and it glowed a little."

Harry hummed noncommittally and just sat down in the chair nearest Snape. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just a few minutes before Dumbledore would be arriving. Promptly at 5:59 there was a knock on a door. Snape, instead of standing, just told the headmaster to enter. Dumbledore waltzed in wearing a horrid purple robe that had stars on it.

"Severus, did you feel that just moments ago? The castle has done something I've never even heard of! Even the portraits can't remember the castle humming like that."

Harry thought about it. How likely would it be that a descendant of Hogwarts would understand what she could do for them and then thank her? He had probably been the first to do so in hundreds of years. He smiled lightly.

"I'm afraid that was my fault headmaster." Harry spoke out, the man hadn't noticed he was there.

"Harry, my boy! Whatever are you doing here and what did you do to my castle?"

"Well Professor Snape brought me here and I didn't really do anything to her. More like she did something to me and I thanked her. She hummed because she was happy."

Dumbledore gave Harry a strange look before sitting down. Harry also saw a glimpse of fear in his eyes when he looked at Harry. Apparently the bruises and cuts visible on his body were a cause of concern. The food appeared moments later and Harry quickly dished himself some of the steaming hot food. Warm freshly cooked meals were something Harry was never going to take for granted. As was his style Dumbledore began the conversation.

"I believe Severus that you promised me an explanation about your two week long disappearance."

"When I left the castle two weeks ago it was because Voldemort had called me. As we had discussed I came to him to explain my actions in the past decade and why I was still his loyal servant. He believed me at first. He sent me away to begin brewing some dark potion whose purpose I do not believe I want to know." Snape began.

Harry frowned, Voldemort had been worried about not having a potions master in his last vision. The man needed someone skilled to make potions for him, a specific potion that it was imperative he drink. Harry shook his head and focused back onto the conversation.

"The next day, as I was still at the manor, Pettigrew came to Voldemort and revealed that I was the spy. He knew from his time spent as a rat. Voldemort called me in and instantly cast a high powered cruciatus. He held it for about 15 minutes. Then he kicked me into a circle and allowed his followers to play with me." Snape said distastefully. "The next few days are rather a blur. My wand and emergency port key were found and taken away but my second wand was not. The followers tortured me using numerous curses and most of the time I spent unconscious. When I was alert enough and alone I removed the second wand and used it and my remaining strength to escape the manor. I was not quite myself at this point and used the rest of energy apparating to what I hoped would be a safe house."

Snape looked uncomfortable at this point so Harry decided he could pick up the story from there.

"He didn't end up at a safe house. He appeared completely unconscious and bleeding in my backyard while I was doing chores." Harry said ignoring the looks of surprise. "I knew he needed help and I didn't have any way to contact someone from the school or my friends. Hedwig doesn't like it at the Dursely's so she stays at Ron's house. My relatives weren't home so I just picked Professor Snape up and took him to my room. I found his secondary wand and found that the wand would let me use it."

"Oh my, that is rare" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Well. I used his wand to heal him since if I used my own I would've been caught for doing underage magic. I had a lot of healing potions I had brewed during the year too." Harry added not wanting to omit anything. "I grabbed some of the books on healing I had bought and taught myself how to do a diagnostic charm. I cast it and it became clear that he had been tortured pretty heavily. He had four broken ribs, a concussion, his left kneecap was shattered into a bunch of shards and his left femur was broken, he also had lots of cuts and bruises, and damage from the cruciatus. I had lots of potions and the healing books walked me through healing him. I spent that entire day fixing him up as best as I could. I had to brew the nerve regenerator because I didn't have that one stored."

"You brewed it?" Snape demanded, not even he knew that.

"Well where did you think I kept getting all those potions? Of course I brewed them." Harry defended.

Snape looked at him in surprise and blinked a few times. He gave him a look that clearly said 'We will talk later.' Harry continued the narrative.

"Well after I healed him as best I could I went to sleep and the next day he still hadn't woken up. I left him alone so I could do my chores and I checked up on him a lot but he didn't wake up until late into the evening." Harry said. "When he woke up I explained to him where he was and that I had healed him up. I gave him a pain potion and some dinner. His magical core was almost depleted and he couldn't really sit up by himself at this point. Professor Snape told me that you had ordered everyone to ignore me this summer so I had to use a muggle phone to call Hermione to ask her to get a message to you. She told me it would take about a week so you should get it either today or tomorrow. I went to the shop after that to get food to make sure that Snape had food for the week since I did not want my relatives to know he was there."

"I don't understand Harry. Why did you keep this from your relatives? Surely they would be willing to help you." Albus said.

Harry didn't really want to continue. He looked at Dumbledore and saw a look of desperation. As if what he was thinking could not possibly be true.

"They don't even like me. If they found out I was housing another Wizard my uncle might've done something very violent." Harry said with a shiver he just wanted the story to end. "Well anyway I got back and stored the food in my room so that Vernon wouldn't see it. Then Snape asked why I was so angry and I was angry because you had forced me to be completely alone at my relative's house. When Snape said that everything you did was for my benefit I got really angry and took the man on a tour of the house."

Harry focused on his food again. He didn't really want to continue doing anything. In fact all he wanted to do was leave the room and hide somewhere for the next 20 years. Snape picked up where he had left off.

"I found the tour to be rather illuminating. If you would allow me Albus I can project the memory of the tour into your mind. I think it would be quicker."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. If they did that he wouldn't have to do anything else.

"Show him the conversation afterwards too sir."

"Of course Harry."

"If we are doing memory exchange would you like me to get my pensieve?" Albus suggested.

"I think that would be quicker." Snape agreed.

Albus called a house elf who popped away and returned with the familiar basin. Harry felt nervous, what memories would Snape put in there? His nervousness must have shown since Snape looked at him seriously for a moment.

"I am going to have to show him a lot, included the event that led to our speedy departure. It will be okay Harry."

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. He focused his mind on the memory of the vision of his parents running around playing a game of tag and being very real. Snape placed the tip of his second wand on the side of his head. He removed silvery strands of memory and placed them in the pensieve.

"I have no wish to relive these memories so soon after living them, Albus. Harry and I shall wait for you to finish."

Albus nodded his agreement and dipped his head into the basin. Harry sighed, he really wished this hadn't had to have happened. The headmaster's reaction was bound to be awful. He turned to Snape.

"Why do I feel the need to go hide in the chamber of secrets with the rotting Basilisk?"

"It's going to be fine Harry." Snape tried to reassure.

"No. It's not just this. I learned some really awful information during my nap that I really wish weren't true."

"Another vision of Voldemort?"

"No thankfully everything is quiet on that end." Harry said. "It was another vision though. It was so very real and it had a lot of disturbing information. Oh wait I almost forgot!"

Snape was giving him a strange look one of confusion and worry.

"I have a message from Mum and Dad for you." Harry said.

"What?"

"I had vision of my parents from beyond the veil of death." Harry explained. "She is such a kind person."

"You had a vision of your parents?" Snape asked for clarification.

"Yeah! It was wonderful." Harry said a dreamy look in his eyes. "They really loved me. They both had messages for you. Do you want to hear them?"

If they had been standing Harry was sure that Snape would've needed to sit down. Instead the man ran his fingers through his hair and looked agitated. Harry spoke up after a moment.

"I promise it was genuine. They told me things I couldn't make up or invent. I can tell you what I saw but I think you are just frightened to hear what they have to say. I promise it's not bad."

Snape turned his glittering eyes towards Harry. They were filled with guilt. After a moment he nodded.

"Tell me what they said."

"I'll start with my Dad first. He was really worried you wouldn't want to hear from him. He told me that you and he had a relationship much like Dudley and I had for most of my childhood." Harry explained. "He told me the first thing he wanted to do was apologize to you. You didn't deserve his cruelty or his mean pranks. He shouldn't have done all the things he had done to you the hexes, the cruel words. He said most of it was done out of jealousy and confusion. He couldn't understand how Lily could like you so much when she didn't like him at all. He said he understood if you didn't want to accept the apology but that he wanted you to know that he meant every word of it. He's spent the last years studying his short life and he hadn't been happy with how he had treated you and many others."

Snape's face was strange to behold. It looked like a mixture of joy, guilt, confusion, disbelief and even anger. Harry continued onto the second portion of the message.

"The second part of the message is how much he wants to thank you. He said that you've saved his son's life so many times you should be given an Order of Merlin. He feels so badly that he couldn't be there to protect me and he is glad that someone as smart and loyal as you is doing it in his place." Harry said. "The last part was that you shouldn't blame yourself for his and my mum's deaths. He said the blame lies solely with Voldemort and that holding onto that kind of guilt would kill you."

Snape snorted at that. Harry gave him a look for interrupting him.

"My mum's message was pretty confusing. She wouldn't explain a lot of it. She said a lot of it was between you and her and that I shouldn't stick my nose where it didn't belong. Then she kissed the top of my head!" Harry said this with wonder. "Anyway the first part was simple. I forgive you. She said that she had forgiven you for what had happened in fifth year in her seventh year. She just didn't seek you out because she was afraid that you were in too deep with the wrong crowd that being seen with her would've been dangerous. She told me to tell you that you will always be her best friend."

Snape had tears in his eyes at that point that he refused to release. Harry knew that he would by the time the message was through.

"She said to tell you that if you kept blaming yourself for her death that she would throw a bunch of hexes at you when you die. She told me that she doesn't blame you for taking the prophecy. Voldemort would've come after her family eventually and that you did nothing to intentionally hurt her or her family." Harry said. "The final part was very confusing to me. She told me to tell you thank you for keeping to your oath. She said that you were a good friend for keeping your oath so well. She also said that if you called her son a spoilt prince one more time she would come back as a ghost and haunt you."

"That sounds like her." Snape choked out.

At this point the tears were leaking out of Snape's eyes. Harry placed his hand on the man's hand and let him grieve. Snape composed himself after a few moments and quickly left the room. He returned in minutes looking as if the crying had never happened. Dumbledore who was still in the pensieve, would be for another hour or two, noticed nothing.

"What else did your vision tell you?"

"I learned my mum smelt like roses and strawberries, my dad thinks my quidditch plays are my greatest achievement and my mum thinks I am much too reckless in the air." Harry said with a grin. "I also learned that I am a descendant of two different founders. A lot of other stuff too. I don't know if I can share it with anyone just yet though."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about how I am going to defeat Voldemort. It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't know if I should tell you just yet. For now I just want to focus on healing. If you ask me about it later I promise I'll tell you just not now okay?"

Snape looked like he wanted to argue but he merely nodded. Harry looked over at the old headmaster with his face stuck in a bowl. If Harry hadn't know better it would've looked to him as if the man had fallen asleep in his cereal. Instead the man was viewing something Harry had hoped no one would ever see.

"What all did you put in there?"

"The memory of the tour of the house as you so aptly put it and our conversation afterwards. The memory of you explaining the rules. A few memories of the yells I heard from the room. A few of you returning with different injuries. Then finally that lump retuning home at midnight drunk and violent, you sticking me to the bed and silencing me and the man beating you. It cuts off the moment we leave the house." Snape said.

"Not the one of me removing your mark?" Harry asked. "You told me how important that was to you."

"I do not wish to have that discussion right now. If I had added that memory in the man would've watched that and then paid attention to nothing else. When Albus is given a puzzle he cannot solve he will spend the rest of his life tinkering until he does. How else would the man discover that dragon blood can be used as a cleaning agent?" Severus said with a sneer. "The mark is something he has been tinkering with for years. If he sees that there is a solution he will forget all about what happened in that place, in favor of learning how you did it."

"He's like a dog with a bone then?" Harry asked with a smile. "Then surely you have to come up with a fun way to tell him. I mean surely you must have always wanted to do something that will surprise the man."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"When I walked into that man's office covered in blood with a destroyed diary in one hand and a basilisk fang in there other the man didn't even bat an eyelash." Harry said. "He was only slightly surprised when my name came out of the goblet of fire. I don't even know if it is at all possible to truly surprise him."

"The man wasn't even surprised when I came to him with the Wolfsbane potion. I told no one about that research the man merely smiled and offered me a lemon drop." Severus said angrily. "I don't think it is possible to surprise him."

"Well there's got to be a way!" Harry said glad to finally have something to talk about that wasn't his relatives. "We have a golden opportunity here, something no one has had for years, decades even. We need to capitalize on it."

Snape had a feral smile on at that point. The kind of smile that made first years run in fright. Harry held back a shiver of fear.

"I do believe I will have to think on that." Snape said.

"Well until we come up with a plan I won't mention it." Harry said, the idea hit him like lightning. "Wait that's it!"

"What?"

"Don't tell him. Never mention it. Just keep doing what you always have been doing. Never tell Dumbledore that I removed it. He's bound to wonder why you aren't bent over and in pain eventually. Voldemort would surely won't let you live forever if he could kill you. Eventually he is going to ask. 'Severus my old boy how is your mark faring?'" Harry did the last sentence in a Dumbledore impression. "Then you just casually shrug or something and say, I got rid of it."

"I do not shrug." Snape said but his eyes were gleaming with excitement. "Your plan however has merit. It will most likely be the most comical of reactions."

"If he asks why you didn't tell him tell him you didn't think it was important." Harry added trying to hold back a snicker. "I'm just trying to imagine how dumbfounded his face is going to look, especially if you don't tell him how you got rid of it. Oh wait! Tell him you got it removed at a muggle tattoo shop."

That was apparently the last straw for Professor Snape. The combination of an extremely stressful two weeks, being tortured, magical exhaustion and the idea that the Dark Lord's Mark could be removed by a muggle set him off. The first laugh came out quickly before he could stop it, almost like a burp. When Harry heard it he broke down laughing and then the laughs bubbled out of Snape like an exploding cauldron.

They laughed for a long time. As soon as one got themselves under control they would look at the other and break down again. Eventually they did calm down, both tired from laughing.

"So it's agreed then? We just won't say anything?" Harry said.

"I do believe this was your most intelligent idea you've ever had." Snape said nodding. "I shall tell Albus nothing."

"If I'm not there when he asks you have to show me the memory later." Harry begged. "It was my idea after all! This wouldn't have happened without me."

"I will ensure that you get to view the proceedings one way or another." Snape said.

Albus began moving at that point. Harry knew that meant the memories were almost over. He had thought it would have taken longer. I mean the memories Snape put in there had taken place over the span of a week, Dumbledore had only been in there 45 minutes.

"Time flows differently in a pensieve. There are complex charms on them that allow the viewer to see memories that took place over long periods of time over short amount of time in the real world. It's what makes them so expensive and rare." Snape explained.

At that moment Albus emerged from the gray stone basin with a look of pure horror and guilt on his face. Harry felt responsible for putting it there. He looked away not wanting to see the pain on the older wizard's face. Harry spoke quickly not wanting to give the man chance to say anything.

"It's not your fault headmaster. I don't blame you. If the next words out of your mouth are an apology. I will stand up and leave. I don't want an apology from someone who isn't at fault."

The headmaster gave him a strange look, one that was filled with disbelief and guilt.

"Harry, my boy, I am at fault." Albus argued. "I placed you there and then I never checked on you to ensure you were comfortable. Then when you came back into the wizarding world I ignored all the signs that would've told me something was amiss. I have failed you on an unimaginable level."

"I hid it well and I never told anyone. I still can't figure out why I told Professor Snape anything." Harry pointed out. "You didn't kill my parents sir. Voldemort did. You didn't hit me. Vernon and Petunia did. Your only fault was being too trusting."'

"But I should've..."

"Headmaster. Do you want me to be angry with you? Do you want me to scream at you about how it's all your fault and that I'll never forgive you? Do you want me to throw a colossal fit and lash out at you?"

"Harry I just..."

"Well I'm not going to do it okay? I was angry with you when I was younger, when I first found out who left me there. I don't blame you anymore. Not everything is about you sir. Not every bad thing that happens in the world is your fault."

Harry looked at the wall then he really didn't want to have this conversation. He wasn't wearing any socks and as he shifted his body his feet touched the stone floor of the castle. Hogwarts herself felt his agitation and began to hum showing her irritation. Albus who had been staring at Harry with guilt in his eyes began wildly looking around the room at the walls of the castle. Snape did the same before turning to Harry and lightly touching the boy's arm.

Harry flinched and realized the castle was reacting to him. Why would it do that? Harry blushed and stood up. He stumbled over to the walls and placed a hand on it. He spoke quietly.

"I'm fine Hogwarts. It's just been a long day, there isn't any need to defend me, there is no threat right now."

The castle instantly calmed and sent rushes of calm emotions into the inhabitants of the castle.

"Thanks Hogwarts."

Harry stumbled back into the chair and looked at the stunned faces of the two men. Harry smiled lightly his irritation and fear forgotten while Hogwarts sent him strength.

"Is that all we were supposed to do tonight? I'm very tired."

"What just happened?" Snape asked.

"Did you just speak to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

"Yes? She was annoyed that I was angry and since she's more alert than she has been in a while she showed her displeasure." Harry said with a shrug. "Don't tell me neither of you ever tried to speak to her. I know you had to have tried at least once."

"I did not think she was sentient." Snape said.

"She has spoken to me a few times warning me of danger but I could never initiate anything." Albus said.

"I'm special." Harry said with a shrug.

He was doing that a lot, shrugging. Snape snorted at him and Harry gave him a half-hearted glare. He suddenly felt very tired and very spent. He yawned and stretched out.

"Harry. Go lie down." Snape said suddenly pointing in the direction of the man's bedroom.

Harry nodded knowing that they would probably just talk about him once he left. Harry couldn't bring himself to care though. He stood and stumbled towards the door someone moved to help him but he waved them off. He would get wherever he was going on his own. He walked down the hallway and saw a couch. It looked pretty comfortable. Harry made his way over there and collapsed onto the couch. His left leg was on the floor and his face was planted onto one of the cushions. His right arm was akimbo against the back of the couch and his right calf was half on top of the arm rest. His left arm hanging off the edge. Despite the uncomfortable position Harry was already falling asleep. Everything just seemed to be too much right at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this chapter has lots of sentimentality be prepared for that. I hope I did a good job keep within the characterization of these characters. Read and Review.**

"Severus." Albus said. "How is he doing?"

"Better than I expected given the circumstances. The boy is very strong mentally and he will work through this. There are about two months until the next school year. I hope that is enough time to let him heal." Snape replied thoughtfully. "There is something else you must be made aware of."

"What?"

"The boy's scar connects his mind to the Dark Lord's mind. During the week I spent in his room with him he had a vision in his mind. He saw the night through the Dark Lord's eyes, felt what he felt, did what he did in essence. I've already promised Harry to teach him Occulmency to fight against the connection but you should be aware."

"I feared that this would happen. I must go and research this connection. It is imperative we find a way to block it before Voldemort discovers it and tries to use it."

"Very well Albus." Snape said. "I am having Potter stay here with me. Allowing him to sequester himself alone in any part of the castle would be unhealthy. Placing him in the dark atmosphere of headquarters equally so. The dark magic of the Black ancestral home is unhealthy for everyone. Have the castle create a room for him so I don't have to sleep on the couch for much longer."

"Very well Severus. I will do so. Thank you for getting him out of there as soon as you could. I have full faith in you my boy."

"Albus one more thing. Do not tell anyone about what you learned. The last thing Harry needs is a throng of visitors coming to pile him with unwanted apologies. If they find out without his permission he will feel as if he has lost all control over his life. He will tell them in his own time."

"I will tell no one."

Albus left after that. Snape stood and walked over to the pensieve he took back his memories wincing as they slid into his mind fresh once more. He walked back to his bedroom to find it empty. He rolled his eyes at the disobedient child and began searching for the boy. He found him passed out on the couch. The boy was laying in what was most likely the most uncomfortable position the boy could've managed. Snape rolled his eyes again and tried to find a solution to the problem. They were both still terribly weak, Snape was only slightly better off than Harry. He certainly didn't have the strength to pick the boy up again but he couldn't just leave him on the couch. Until the boy had a room of his own the boy would be sleeping in a bed.

It was the least Snape could do. The boy had given up his bed during the past week, the boy had slept on a dirty wood floor instead. The boy deserved whatever comforts Snape could provide. He called the house elf Millie back and asked her to levitate the boy to his bed.

"Master Snape sir. Hogwarts has made a room for Master Harry Potter sir. Would you like to go there instead?"

"The room is already created?"

"Master Snape, Hogwarts likes Master Harry Potter sir very much."

"Take me there."

The elf snapped her fingers and Harry's body was gently flipped over and levitated behind them. The elf walked confidently through Snape's quarters and where there had been a blank wall there was now a bright blue door. Snape opened the door and gasped at the room the castle had created. The room was circular, something one wouldn't expect to see in the dungeons of a castle, magical or not. The walls were a comfortable blue with cream accenting. On one side of the room there was a four poster canopied bed. The curtains that surrounded the bed were an olive green and the wood was a dark oak.

The room wasn't empty however. Harry's things that Snape had brought with him were there placed in the correct places. There was also a desk made of the same wood with a comfortable looking chair was next to it. There were other doors along the walls that were different colors. There were also multiple bookshelves all filled with books that Snape did not recognize on sight. There was a wardrobe that Snape was sure if he opened he would find clothing as well. While he studied the room Millie lightly placed Harry on the bed.

"Thank you Millie I will take it from here."

The elf nodded and popped away. Snape walked over and before he could think about the implications of such an action tucked the boy in. He left the room and went into his own. He got into his pajamas and slipped into bed. When Snape woke up next it was morning. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was late morning. Snape got dressed quickly and walked down the hallway to the bright blue door.

The boy was still asleep, thankfully. The boy needed as much rest as possible. Snape called for breakfast which was delivered moments later. Snape pulled the chair over next to the bed and placed one of the plates on the bed.

"Harry. Wake up."

The boy shot up looking around wildly. It took him moments to know that he was not with his relatives. The boy studied to room with a look of awe.

"Where am I?"

"Hogwarts seems to think that you deserve your own room. My couch is not an acceptable place to have you live for the rest of the summer."

"This is mine?" the boy breathed out.

"I do believe that is what I just said." Snape sneered out.

The boy shakily crawled out of the bed. He walked more surely around the room than he had yesterday. The boy walked up to the red door and opened it. The door opened to reveal the corridor near the library.

"I thought we were in the dungeons."

"We are." Snape said uncertainly.

The boy walked to the brown door and opened it revealing the hallway right outside the great hall. The next door, the light yellow one, the boy went to opened to reveal a dark corridor that Snape did not recognize but that Harry certainly did since he slammed the door shut. There five doors and the purple door opened to reveal a bathroom that Hogwarts had created just for the boy. The boy opened the blue door and looked relieved to see something one could expect.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure the exact location of this room." Snape said. "I had thought we were in the dungeons. I came through the blue door which leads into my quarters."

"This is weird, in a good way, I really like the room."

Harry touched the wall then and told the castle thank you. The castle hummed in happiness and Harry walked back into his bed. He smiled at Snape while he grabbed one of the plates of breakfast and began to eat quickly. The warm food making him feel stable. When they both finished their meals Snape leaned back.

"Yesterday you mentioned learning more about how you were to defeat the Dark Lord. You told me that if I asked you later you would divulge what you have planned."

"Yeah I did professor. It's just hard to say it out loud you know." Harry said with a sigh.

Snape gave him a piercing look. Harry took the look in stride and leaned back onto the bed so that he was lying flat on the bed staring at the canopy of the bed. The boy seemed to be preparing for something.

"Did you ever wonder how Voldemort survived a direct killing curse? How he just became a shade and his body was destroyed?" Harry asked.

"I assumed he did some kind of dark ritual that protected him." Snape said slowly.

"You were right he did the darkest most evil thing possible. Tell me professor are you familiar with the concept of a Horcrux?"

Snape's face rapidly paled. He had heard of them, he had read about what they were once years ago and it had haunted him. To split one's soul into different pieces had made Severus retch the first time he learnt about it. The look on Harry's face made it clear that Voldemort had indeed done the unthinkable.

"My parents told me, in the vision, that he made a bunch of them before that night. Not just one but 5. He had planned on making one more with my death so that he could have seven soul pieces a perfect magical number." Harry said this softly. "That night he had the entire ritual prepared, after he murdered me he was going to put his soul into an object. Except the curse rebounded back on him. My parents have spent the last decade or so discussing with my other ancestors trying to figure out what happened that night."

Harry stopped talking for a while the boy fingered his scar. Just as Snape was about to ask for more information the boy spoke again.

"They have guesses as to where he hid those horcruxes. They know where three pieces of his soul are. One I destroyed in my second year using a Basilisk fang."

"The diary?"

"Yes." Harry said. "The other piece is within Voldemort himself. The final piece that they know where is kind of close to home."

The boy's voice broke at the end of the sentence almost as if he was too scared to truly say it. Snape's heart went cold when they boy merely pointed to his scar. No, he couldn't be saying what he was trying to say. Harry couldn't possibly be implying that a piece of the Dark Lord's soul was inside him. But the unexplainable connection between the two. The visions the boy was having inside the Dark Lord's mind. The pain in his scar whenever they got too close. The boy's parseltongue ability. It made sense but it was also so very wrong.

Harry nodded at his look of understanding before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"There are three basic ways to destroy a horcrux. Fiendfyre, Basilisk Venom, or using goblin made weaponry, something like the sword of Gryffindor." Harry said his eyes still closed. "To destroy a horcrux one must destroy the container of the soul piece completely and utterly."

The despair in Harry's voice was palpable. The fear tinging his voice made Snape feel a tendril of icy dread curl around his organs.

"My parents think there might be a way to remove the horcrux without killing me. I would have to do something like what I did when I removed your mark. It took so much magic and it was so difficult. It will be even harder to do it with my scar since it's so much messier." Harry said desperately. "It's grown into my head like a weed. Your mark was clean and concise difficult to remove but not impossible. My scar is so messy and if I'm not careful I could damage my own mind or soul trying to remove the parasite."

Tears were leaking out the corners of the boy's eyes. His arms were shaking and his body was stiff. Snape didn't know what to do. This was so beyond what he was familiar with. It was clear the boy had a lot more information to give but that was all the boy could force out of his mouth at that point. Snape decided to stop thinking and react on instincts alone.

His hand reached out and grabbed the boys shoulder lightly. The boy stiffened at the touch but Snape ignored that. He pulled the boy over to him so that his head was near his lap. At the same time Snape slid from the chair and onto the large bed. He pulled the boys head into his lap and began carding his hair. Eventually the boy relaxed in the touch. Once his thoughts were composed enough and all of his errant emotions placed behind strong occulmency shields he spoke to the teen.

"I imagine you have a long list of doubts and fears inside of you. The fear and insecurity of what has happened at your relatives' home and the fallout of that would cause anyone a lot of stress. You do not know how your friends and family will react to the news of your upbringing. You most likely wish to hide all of that knowledge and never bring it up to anyone. You may fear what would happen if the news found out about your upbringing and you did not want the looks of pity that complete strangers would throw you in the street." Snape said, as he spoke Harry's head nodded periodically in acceptance but mostly the boy was still focusing on Snape's words. "Added onto this you have lived through the trauma of seeing a classmate kidnapped and murdered, you were then used in a dark ritual and forced to duel against the most evil being of our time now fully resurrected. You have nightmares nightly that fill you with almost insurmountable mountains of guilt and self-hatred."

Snape stopped as the boy began shuddered as the memories of that night went through him. Snape kept his hand steady though not wanting to remove whatever comfort he may have been giving the boy.

"You also have to deal with the horcrux in your scar. A piece of dark evil magic that has been in your head since you were 15 months old. You may have lots of doubt. What if you have been negatively affected by the soul shard? What if you have been corrupted beyond redemption and you are now destined to follow in Voldemort's footsteps? What if you cannot remove it? What if you are not strong or skilled enough to remove the soul piece? What if you do remove it but not completely? What if you remove it but at the cost of something great, like your sanity or your magic? What if you have to die before you even live?" Snape said this almost musing to himself. "You feel as if this is your responsibility and in a way it is. I doubt anyone has told you, unless your parents did in that vision of yours but there is a prophecy. One that states that you are destined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. It is either you or him in a way. You must feel as if you are Atlas with the heavens on your shoulders. An infinitely heavy and impossible task that the world demands you complete to perfection or doom them all."

The boy shaking and the tears had returned. Snape thought he might have been making it worse stating all the fears the boy might have. He needed to hear this though. The boy needed to know exactly what Snape knew the boy was capable of.

"Now that we've stated how you must be feeling. I will tell you how I am feeling. I know it seems moronic to imagine me as a person with emotions but hold off on the skepticism for now. I never tell people how I feel you are among the select few. I told your mother how I felt years ago, I sometimes share with the headmaster and now I am going to share with you." Snape said this in a joking tone and the boy smiled lightly his eyes still closed. "A part of me is filled with unquenchable rage and fury. Not anger at you but anger at myself, anger at the headmaster and anger especially at your retched guardians. I am angry at myself for how I've treated and judged you these past four years. When I saw you in that first potions class I saw your bright excited green eyes that looked so much like your mother's that I felt such fear and regret that I did whatever I could to remove that look of adoration in your eyes. I tore into you until the only look in those eyes was that of loathing. I told myself that seeing you hate me was easier than seeing you respect me. I keep telling myself that if I had just looked at you with unbiased eyes, been a decent person I would've seen the signs that you left for adults to see that all wasn't right in your home life. Instead I convinced myself you were spoiled and arrogant and refused to see the signs that looking back were so very clear."

Snape's voice was colored with emotion that he normally never showed. It was haggard and rough but Snape did not stop speaking or even stop carding the boy's hair. He needed to get everything out or he never would.

"I am angry at Dumbledore for being so naïve and trusting of the world. I know you do not blame the man but I do. I wish he had not been so blind, so afraid of raising you himself. I'm angry at him for the hurt you've had to suffer for so long. I'm angry at him for leaving you alone when you needed people who loved you the most. I'm angry that he put those damnable blood wards above everything else in your life including your physical and mental wellbeing. I am angry because he is an old doddering fool." As Snape spoke the boy moved as if to protest before deciding against it and leaning more into the hand that was giving him comfort. "Most of all I am angry at your relatives. To do the things they did to a child, to an innocent thing like yourself, is such a sin against the world itself that it is as if I am filled with liquid fire in my desire to return the favor back to them. My mind screams out to use all of my knowledge of the dark arts to make those two feel every wrong you've felt at their hands ten times over. You never deserved any of what happened there. You were innocent and good and they were just as evil and wrong as Voldemort himself. The only reasons I have not gone and tortured your relatives into insanity is because I do not have enough magic as it is and because I do not feel you would approve of those actions."

The boy had frowned at the mention of torture and Snape hastened to reassure the boy that he would avoid doing any outright torture for now. He didn't want the boy to reject him over something like that.

"So there's my first emotion anger. I know you are familiar with that one when it comes to our relationship. I have been angry at you many times before but for all the wrong reasons. My next emotion is just as strong. It's fear." Snape said this quietly. "You freed me from a great burden but that burden was my purpose. I was a double spy working for both sides my loyalty unknown to but a few. I have been a spy for 20 years. Now that my mark is gone I can do whatever I wish. I never gave myself time to consider what I wanted in a future. Now I find myself with no plans for the next 100 years of my life. So I fear for my own future. I also fear for you."

The boy jerked a little at that pronouncement. The boy, who had yet to open his eyes was still listening intently Snape could tell and when Snape had declared that the boy had been so surprised. The boy settled himself after a moment and Snape continued.

"Yes I fear for you, you silly boy. Since the moment Voldemort entered your home that Halloween night 13 years ago you have been in an incredible amount of danger. When you reentered the wizarding world and came into my domain you added onto the danger your guardians represented with the danger of the magical kind. I made a vow to your mother years ago when she was still pregnant with you that I would protect you with my life. Up until this past week this vow has been an arduous burden that never seemed to end. It seemed to me you walked into danger every moment with no heed for your safety or the sanity of others." Snape explained. "Now when I have learned that I failed my vow in the greatest way possible, I feel such a deep fear for you. What if I cannot help you? What if I cannot protect you from the danger that seems to be around every corner? What if I fail you yet another time? I do not believe I would survive with the guilt if you perished. That is because of the third emotion I am feeling."

The boy's breathed hitched at that. Maybe he knows what emotion Snape is talking about, maybe he doesn't. This one will be the most difficult to say out loud. Snape didn't completely understand it himself. Even if he did understand it, his own personality made such a pronouncement nearly impossible. Snape took in a deep breath he needed to do this, Harry needed to hear it and know. Snape needed to say it, no matter how hard it would be. A Slytherin knew when something, no matter how hard, needed to be done and they did it.

"The third main emotion I have currently, this one almost overpowers the other two in its intensity and power. The third one is a deep rooted respect and love I have for you. If you ever repeat that sentence to anyone I will use them for potions ingredients. I cannot threaten you anymore but I will threaten those you tell. I do not love most. I grew up in a home that was very much like your own." Snape admitted.

The tears were back again when Snape had said the word love. The boy was squeezing his eyes shut hard, almost as if he was afraid to open them and see a banner that said 'JOKES ON YOU!' on the wall. The boy began gently shaking left and right almost like he was denying what he was hearing. Snape had to wonder if anyone had ever said those words. Had the Weasley boy or Granger ever said specifically 'I love you.' Had the overbearing Weasley Matriarch done so? Had the dogfather? Or had they all assumed it was so obvious and never bothered to voice what they felt. Had the boy ever heard those words said to him? It made Snape's heart hurt when he realized that no, none of them had probably ever felt the need to say it. So he said it again. He was a Slytherin and he knew he needed to do this, something no one else would.

"I love you Harry Potter, I love you like I would a close friend or even a son. Not that I've ever had a son, I imagine I would've made a horrible parent. Despite this the emotions are there and they are real. Now let me tell you why I do. I want you to pay close attention, I am not good at expressing these things and I may not be able to say it ever again, no matter how true it is." Snape said this almost feverishly. "When you took me on that tour of that hell hole I felt the image I had of you crumble. When I asked you if they hit you. I feared the answer would be yes. When you turned from me, your back straight and proud and resolutely told me that yes, they did hit you, the walls I had placed around my heart fell. You had such strength and dignity, even in your weakest moments that I am still in awe. Albus always told me you were a strong wizard and I had not believed him until I saw that strength first hand. You may see yourself as weak but I see you as the strongest and bravest and proudest wizard I have ever met. Your relatives worked on you for your entire life, attempting to break you, make you into what they thought you were but they could not. No matter what they did you were stronger and better than them in every way."

Harry had stopped shaking and he seemed to collapse a little at Snape's words. Snape continued he was almost done. He could and he would do this.

"When you took such gentle care of me in that room I felt myself reciprocating with these ridiculous disgusting emotions. Not once did you scoff at me when you needed to help me do something awkward. Never once did you use your position of power to belittle me or make me feel like the burden and danger I so obviously was." Snape said this his voice almost breaking at the word 'burden'. "Every time you entered the room after being belittled by your uncle I could see your strength and it made me care for you and want to protect you even more. Then that night, that last night. That was the final nail in the coffin, forever sealing my feelings for you. It wasn't just the strength and dignity you showed when your uncle did that to you. No, although that was part of it. No it was the mercy you granted your cousin. The mercy I could never have given to another. Your cousin who had treated you like a punching bag for years came in and stuttered out an apology. Instead of telling him off or waving him away, you did something so utterly wonderful and Gryffindor."

The boy barked out a small laugh at that description.

"You forgave him. Then you offered a hand of friendship. Told the boy you would never abandon him to be tortured and killed. Promised protection, a home even to the boy who had been so cruel for so long. You explained to the boy as gently as possible the kind of danger he was in and then told him not to worry that you would make sure he was safe. Make sure he did not have to face the fate that so many others might have to face in this war." Snape explained. "How could I not love someone so noble and so good? How could I not respect and wish to help someone as loving as you? I doubt anyone who truly knew you could hate you. Those that revile you do so because they cannot understand how someone can be so kind. Those that wish you dead are those who do not understand love."

The boy was breathing quickly and blushing slightly. His eyes remained shut but Snape knew he would see the embarrassment and mortification at such a pronouncement had they been open. The boy was so easy to read at times. Snape was finished with the outpouring of emotion and he had a very strong desire to brew something to clear his head and get rid of the uncomfortable feelings that were creeping in.

"Now that you understand how I am feeling. I am going to tell you something important. You are not in this alone. I will do everything in my power to help you destroy the horcrux in your scar. Even if I have to invent 100 potions to do so. The prophecy may say that you will be the one to end Voldemort but it did not say you had to be alone. You will not be. I will be with you every step of the way. Your two friends who have stuck with you through trolls, basilisks and dementors, will be there as well. Albus will support you, he cares for you deeply as well. Your godfather as much as I hate to say it, will support you. You have many people who will stand with you till the very end. I am just the newest addition. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. I want you to spend the rest of the day resting in your room. You may spend time in here or in my quarters but I don't want you walking much farther than that until you have had more time to recover. You may read, or sleep. If you wish to do nothing but eat all day that is an option as well. If you wish to read or study, or dare I say it, do your summer assignments you may do that as well. I only ask you stay here." Snape said the last sentence almost begging. "I know you've been locked up for the past month but the professors are unaware you are here. Given that you are covered in bandages and look like you've been through hell I think it best we hide in here until you are ready to face their questions."

The boy opened his sparkling green eyes then and they were alight with gratitude. The boy nodded his agreement and Snape left the room. He closed the bright blue door and made his way over to the potions lab nearest him. He would bring Potter lunch in a few hours. This gave him just enough time to brew some much needed supplies for the hospital wing.

As Snape brewed his mind calmed and he began to consider the information Harry had shared with him. The message from beyond from both of the deceased had filled him with more emotion than he knew what to do with. Potter's message had been both confusing and gratifying. The man had regretted his actions in their school years. The man had taken the time in his message from beyond to apologize for his actions. That was more than he had gotten from any of the others in that group. Then the man had thanked him. Thanked him, Severus Snape! The man had thanked him for keeping his son safe.

Lily's message had been hard to hear. She had forgiven him first and foremost. Those words were like a balm to his withered soul. She had called him her best friend, that had filled him with such joy. Then she had thanked him for protecting her son, the child she died for. Then she had threatened him. Which of course he had expected her to do, the woman had done that to him all the time.

Snape felt better than he had in years despite the churning emotions and the stress he was under. A combination of that message and the removal of the mark gave Snape a very light feeling. He actually felt happy. He hadn't felt that way in decades. Life no longer seemed like a chore to Snape. Despite this euphoria there was also very real stress and fear.

The boy a few rooms down. The one arguably at fault for this great change needed his help and Snape had no idea how to help the boy. The boy had a shredded piece of the dark lord in his forehead. Snape knew of no potion to help with this problem. He knew no spell, charm, hex, or curse. There was no ritual the boy just had to do it. The boy had to forcibly remove something that had been in him for a large majority of his life. Something that had grown, mutated within him. Something that had given him abilities, shared its power with him.

There were so many things that could wrong. So many things that could destroy the boy, kill him or ruin his magic and mind. It honestly wasn't fair. Nothing about it was. If the boy didn't completely ruin himself in the attempt and didn't succeed in removing it completely the Dark Lord could still use him to return. That and the longer they waited the more time Voldemort had to discover the connection and use it. The more time they gave the monster the more likely that the monster would try and possess the boy. No they needed to do this as soon as possible, which made it all the more dangerous.

His brewing session calmed Snape's worries and when he returned with lunch for the two he had lost most of his tension. The boy was sitting on his bed, writing. There were sheets of used and discarded parchment strewn throughout the room and the boy seemed to be in deep thought.

"Time for lunch."

The boy nodded in greeting his eyes flicking up to meet the professor's before going back down to the parchment in front of him. Snape settled himself in the chair and placed the second plate of food in front of Harry. The boy began to eat the sandwich in front of him absent-mindedly most of his attention going back to the parchment.

"What are you writing?"

"I'm trying to write to my friends. I don't want to tell them but I think it's time. I've been tempted to tell them for years now. I didn't before because I knew Hermione would want to tell an adult, which I certainly didn't want and Ron would've called his family gotten everyone involved and the twins would've potioned all of their food." Harry said with a grin. "I didn't know what their reactions would be but now that an adult already knows and I'm not going back. the only reason not to tell them is because I'm scared."

"Are you sure that you are ready to tell them?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready or you know excited to tell anyone." Harry said with a shrug. "It's just that for the past four years my friends and I have shared everything together. Everything except the stuff about my home life. I always felt so guilty keeping it from them but I was too scared of the consequences. I need to tell them in a way that makes sure they understand why I never told."

Snape nodded, he was glad he didn't have to work hard at convincing the boy. He had been afraid that the boy would fight him every step of the way. Instead the boy was already doing the right things to get over the abuse. Talking about it, getting support from loved ones. Now it was time for Snape to help.

"How about you give a short explanation about how you came to Hogwarts. The whole story we told the headmaster last night. Then gently explain the reason for our abrupt and rather dangerous departure. Tell them you are fine, healing and then explain why you never told." Snape advised. "There is no easy way to tell a person this kind of news. Your friends may be mad at you for a while but it will pass quickly. Granger will most likely beg to come visit you the moment she receives her letter."

"You want me to tell them that I took care of you for a week?"

"Yes. Harry you are going to be living with me for the next two months. I am practically your guardian. They need to understand that I'm not going to torture you."

"Oh. I guess they wouldn't know if anything's changed between us." Harry said blinking rapidly.

"Do you intend on telling your godfather?"

"Not yet." Harry said with a wild shake of his head. "Sirius always makes the stupidest choices when he's angry. If he found out how they hurt me he'd expose himself going out for revenge and get sent back to Azkaban for a Dementors kiss."

"Black never did have the best knee jerk reactions." Snape said ignoring the fact that he wished to do the exact same thing.

"I'll tell him next time I see him face to face. That way I can calm him down and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. I don't know how well I would handle him dying. I don't think I could handle it."

"Your plan has merit. Both Miss Granger and Mister Weasley are being moved to Order Headquarters soon."

"Order Headquarters?"

"Oh yes you wouldn't know about that would you?" Snape mused. "During the last war Albus created the Order of the Phoenix a group with the goal of bringing down Voldemort. I was a member as were your parents and Mister Weasley's parents. After you vanquished him the first time the order disbanded but now that he is back so is the group. I do not yet know where headquarters is. It is under the fidelus charm so the only person who can tell you where it is, is the headmaster himself."

"That was the charm that hid my parents wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Oh. So I won't be able to owl them? Someone will have to deliver the letter?"

"Yes. I shall be receiving the address the headquarters soon when that occurs I can hand deliver the letters. I shall use discretion."

"Thanks professor."

"If you wish to ask for my help in penning anything I am available."

"Thanks but this is something that I've got to figure out on my own."

Snape nodded and moved to stand.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going back to my potions lab. I am two weeks behind on my brewing and I need to catch up."

The boy gnawed on his bottom lip looking as if he wanted to ask something but was unwilling to face the aftermath. Snape suddenly realized the boy wished to help. The boy wished to be doing something other than sitting and stewing. Snape decided to save him the trouble of asking.

"If you wish you may come with me and aid me in catching up."

The boy nodded and jumped out of bed scattering more parchment onto the floor. He had changed out of his pajamas into come loose fitting muggle clothing. The boy quickly slipped on some socks and shoes. When the boy stood ready to go Snape walked slowly down to the potions lab. When they got there Harry walked over to one of the cauldrons and looked right inside.

"What are you brewing today? This pain potion is done."

"I need to brew a multitude of healing potions none of which I have taught to your year."

"The only thing I know how to brew well is healing potions, I had to know how to make them to survive in that house. So I made sure I knew. I can brew any kind of healing potion well enough to satisfy you." The boy claimed.

Snape snarled, he had to admit the potions he had been given while under house arrest with Potter had been well brewed. His current health was a testament to the boy's skill.

"Fine. You brew the laceration potion while I brew another batch of pain potion. Madame Pomphrey always runs out of those potions first."

Harry nodded at him and walked over to the ingredients cupboard. He pulled out vials of ingredients, everything that he would need. The boy didn't look at a recipe. He just began preparing ingredients as if he had done it many times before. Snape recalled that the boy had given him some of that salve for his own cuts just 8 days ago. The boy had brewed that potion before and well. That was something he gave his NEWT students.

Snape turned to begin his own potion as the boy began preparing the ingredients. The brewed in silence but it wasn't oppressive. Both were focused intently on their own potions. They were not disturbed the other's presence, after an entire week in each other's company they had grown used to the other's silent movements and fidgets. Instead of being annoyed by Potter's tapping foot he kept time with it. The boy took a seat when the potion was simmering, obviously still tired and recovering.

As the potions finished Snape was pleased to see that the boy had brewed it at an outstanding level. Knowing that his praise would help the boy but not wanting to be gushy about it he allowed a hint of a smile to grade his features while he examined the potion.

"This is well done Harry. We need to bottle this and then we will have dinner."

The boy beamed at him and began to use a sieve to get rid of the solid parts of the potion and then bottle it. Snape did the same with his pain potion and when the vials were full and properly labeled the two walked back to Snape's quarters. They had dinner at the table this time and when it was finished Harry went back into his room to write those letters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! This one is much shorter than the last few chapters but it isn't too short. Feel free to review, I'd like to know what you think.**

Alright how to start this letter? Should he write two separate letters or just one? One would be best, that way they could read it together and talk about it. They could decide what they would do together. They always had before, doing things as a team and Harry knew they would discuss everything anyway. He fingered his quill before dipping it into an inkwell, tapping the side to get rid of the drips and pressing it down into the parchment.

 _Dear Ron and Hermione,_

 _I'm not sure how to start this letter. I've never been more nervous to write anything in my entire life. I don't think I was this nervous when I got sorted, or when I had my first quidditch match or during the Triwizard tournament. It shouldn't be so hard but it is. I've been keeping a secret from you guys for a long time. Well I've been keeping a secret from everyone for as long as I can remember. Snape found out the secret and now there isn't any reason to keep it from you. Please don't freak out yet. Finish the letter before you decide to be angry with me._

 _A little over a week ago I was doing some chores in the backyard when someone apparated into my back garden. It was Professor Snape and he was bleeding and unconscious and bruised all over. My relatives were gone so I took him inside and up to my room. I couldn't just leave him in my backyard to die when I could help. No matter what he'd done to me in the past. I had a lot of healing potions and I could use Snape's wand so I was able to use magic to heal him up._

 _I called Hermione the next day asking her to send a letter to Ron to be sent to the headmaster so that someone could get Snape and give him the medical care he needed. I found out from Snape that neither of you guys were going to write to me at all since Dumbledore had ordered it. Because of Hedwig not being with me I had to wait a week for the message to get to Dumbledore._

 _Well Snape wasn't so bad. He had used up most of his magical energy trying to get to a safe house before fainting which meant that he was too weak to do anything but lay there for about four days. During that time he learned what kind of people the Dursely's were and how they treated me. I also learned that he was best friends with my mother while they were in Hogwarts. We had a lot of time to talk while I was locked in my room and he was on bedrest._

 _We've come to a truce now. He doesn't hate me and I don't hate him. In fact he has been pretty decent and helped me out a lot these past few days. I trust him with my life now. I know that you both probably think that's crazy. I mean he's always treated me like dirt and we've always suspected him of being on Voldemort's side._

 _He was on Voldemort's side for about two years before he turned spy for Dumbledore. The reason the man was so hurt was because Voldemort found out. Voldemort nearly murdered Snape before he could get away. I'm still not quite sure how he ended up at my house but I'm not going to question it. I know you guys might not believe me yet but trust me Snape is a good person._

 _I'm at Hogwarts right now, living in Snape's quarters. He's kind of my guardian until the school year starts since my relatives were found to be unacceptable. I've been dancing around the subject at hand, the real reason that Snape and me got so close. I just don't want to say it. I've avoided talking about what happened there with anyone for years and it's so hard to do it now._

 _I guess one way to say it is that my aunt and uncle never treated me well, or kindly, or with anything resembling human decency. They've always been cruel, hateful and spiteful towards me. They certainly never loved me like guardians are supposed to do. They made it clear from a very young age what I meant to them. I didn't know my own name until I went to school. They always called me 'Freak', my bedroom was the tiny cupboard under the stairs. I was a tool for them nothing more. They always yelled and screeched cruel things at me. Telling me for as long as I can remember how worthless and unlovable I was._

 _They hardly ever fed me. Their favorite punishments when I was smaller were locking me in the cupboard for days at a time and withholding food. That's why I'm so small and skinny. I never got enough to eat, ever. I was lucky if I got to eat the crumbs some days. As I got bigger the punishments for imagined misdeeds got more violent._

 _Aunt Petunia liked to whack at me with her metal frying pain or a newspaper. Whatever was on hand really. Dudley, my cousin who bullied me outside the home, liked to use his fists. Uncle Vernon was the worst though. He liked to use his belt to hit me. He would do it whenever I had an incident of accidental magic, or if anything terrible happened to him at work. I was beaten if I did better than Dudley at school. Sometimes he hit me for no reason at all._

 _I never told. Not once. Never. I was too scared. From a young age Vernon made sure I knew not to tell. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I probably wouldn't unless Snape didn't already know. He found out pretty quickly. It's hard to miss the signs when you are stuck in a room full of them all day long. The reason I'm at Hogwarts now is because Snape and I had to leave quite quickly one night. Vernon came home drunk and started whipping me. Right in front of Snape. I had used a sticking charm to keep the man on the bed, and a silencing charm so that Snape could scream or yell or gasp without alerting Vernon. Then I covered Snape in my invisibility cloak. When uncle hit me with the metal end of the belt Snape got so outraged that he wandlessly broke the sticking charm and hexed Vernon away from me and got my stuff. We apparated to Hogwarts and he healed me._

 _He let me sleep in his bed since I had been sleeping on the floor for the past week while he took my bed. He's been helping me a lot with all of the stuff that's going through my mind. I'm healing fine and should be back to normal in a few days, a week at the most. I'll try and find time to visit you at Headquarters but don't worry about me. I think I'm going to be okay. Everything is pretty hard right now. I hurt and I'm exhausted. I'll get better, Snape promised. Please write back. Even if it's to yell at me for not telling anyone. This past month has been hell without hearing from you guys. Since I'm at Hogwarts there is no position to give away. If Dumbledore tells you not to write; do it anyway. I need you._

 _-Harry Potter._

 _P.S. even if you guys are so mad you want to do nothing but scream don't tell anyone what was in this letter! Especially not Snuffles._

Harry didn't know if the letter was any good. It was his 51st try though and he didn't think he could write it again. He folded the letter and placed it in a thick envelope. He wrote out the names of the recipients on top of the envelope and fell back into his bed. He fell asleep after that and a few hours later Snape came in with dinner.

"It's time to eat Harry."

"Yes sir." Harry said sitting up and yawning.

Snape handed him a plate filled with food and Harry began to scarf it down.

"Where does the yellow door lead?" Snape asked pointing towards the door in question.

"The chamber of secrets." Harry answered back nonchalantly.

Snape coughed on his food in surprise. Harry grinned.

"Yeah I think Hogwarts wants me to go down there for some reason."

"Harry, you will not gallivant through a dangerous chamber in your condition."

"What if I took you with me?" Harry wheedled. "You could make sure I'm safe and you can see the Basilisk corpse. I've heard those are pretty rare and she was over 60 feet long when I brained her."

"Brained?"

"I used Godric Gryffindor's sword to fight the Basilisk. I struck the final blow by jumping into her mouth and thrusting the sword up through her mouth and into her brain." Harry explained lightly.

Snape paled and Harry laughed.

"Did you not know what happened down there?"

"No one knows except for you, Harry. You didn't even tell Albus the full story."

"Oh." Harry said realizing he had only told Ron and Hermione. "Would you like to know? It's a pretty interesting story."

"Enlighten me."

So Harry did. He told the entire story including forcing Lockhart to go down there with them. When he got to the part about being bitten, Harry had pulled his shirt down to show the scar which caused Snape to narrow his eyes.

"You were bitten by a Basilisk?"

"Yep. Fawkes cried into the wound and saved my life." Harry said.

"Do I want to know how many times you've almost died?"

"Probably not."

"Will I find out anyway?"

"If you ask sir."

The man leaned back and seemed to consider the challenge. He glanced at the clock it was 7pm. That should be enough time right?

"Fine tell me."

"Well I won't get into the times I nearly died growing up. Most of those were just dealing with neglect and stuff, it's depressing." Harry said waiting for the man to agree.

"Fine let's start with when you began Hogwarts."

"So first year, there was my first quidditch game when my broom got hexed. You saved me from that by doing the counter curse. The troll incident on Halloween. I helped Hagrid raise an illegal dragon and while I never got bit there were a couple of times I almost did. Do you count raising a baby dragon and then helping smuggle it out of the country as life threatening?"

The man glared at him.

"Right stupid question. Then there was the detention I had in the forbidden forest with Hagrid, Hermione and Draco. We met Quirrel while Voldemort was in complete control and drinking unicorn blood. I was saved by Firenze the centaur. Then there's the whole philosophers stone when I faced off with a homicidal DADA professor with a dark lord on the back of his head. So in my first year I guess there's five major times. One could argue that since Quirrel had been possessed the whole time I was in danger that entire year if he ever decided to attack me in class or something. My head hurt so much that year like he was trying to attack it or something."

Harry did not notice that the man raised his eyebrows at that description he was just trying to remember all the times he nearly died.

"So then there's second year in which I arrived at Hogwarts in a flying car and was nearly gutted by the whomping willow. Ginny was being possessed by a Horcrux throughout the year under the noses of everyone, so just like Quirrel she could've attacked me at any time. She never did, all Tom had her do was kill all the roosters and write messages in blood, and attack students using the Basilisk things like that. The Basilisk was attacking muggleborn students but from what I can tell it was more of attacks of opportunity." Harry mused. "No one really attacked me personally that year, oh wait Aragog! I forgot about him. So after Hagrid was arrested once again for crimes he didn't commit he gave me and Ron a clue, to follow the spiders. You see spiders are deathly afraid of basilisks and all of the spiders on the grounds were running to the acromantula nest in the forest. So we followed the spiders straight into the nest, got some important information, and was saved from being eaten by the same flying car."

Snape groaned, apparently he had not heard of all of these stories.

"Then there was the whole chamber of secrets incident where I had to fight off a basilisk at 12. So three or four incidents that I can think of right off the top of my head."

"So that's nine major incidents as you call them?"

"Yes. I mean I was injured other times but those weren't the life threatening kinds you know. I mean there was the cursed Bludger but all that did was break my arm."

"Unfortunately Harry I do."

"Right third year. The dementors were the real danger for me that year. I would faint anytime they got too close since my worst memory was so bad. I almost got kissed once or twice. Of course all the times Sirius broke into the castle but he wasn't trying to kill me was he? So I won't count those even though they felt life threatening." Harry corrected. "Then there was that night when Ron got kidnapped by Sirius. I was faced against a werewolf who foolishly forgot his Wolfsbane and over 100 dementors. You and Sirius were able to help with Lupin but I had to deal with the dementors on my own."

"How did you get out of that jam?"

"Well Hermione had a time turner and we used it to save Sirius and Buckbeak the hippogriff. While we were doing that I saw myself in the other time getting attacked and I cast a patronous to save myself which was powerful enough to make the dementors flee. When it happened I had thought it was my dad saving me but really I saved myself."

The man was pale.

"So for third year there were about four major incidents. I was real lucky that Pettigrew didn't try and kidnap and take me to the dark lord in my sleep. If he had done that then I would probably be dead."

"That's 13 incidents and we are not even done." Snape blurted out.

"Fourth year was a big one too. I can't help but wonder what'll happen this year." Harry joked trying to lighten the depressing atmosphere. "So the Triwizard tournament. I nearly died during the first two tasks, not to mention all those times I was alone with Barty Crouch Junior. I almost died twice in the maze alone and then once more once the portkey took us to the graveyard. Voldemort and I dueled in the graveyard. Well he dueled I hid and tried to disarm him since that was the only spell I could think of in my shock. When I got back I was nearly kidnapped by Crouch in his Moody form but you and Dumbledore got there in time."

"How many is that then?"

"5 or 6, I think."

"So in all 18 incidents?"

"That I know of. Who knows how many failed assassination attempts have occurred and I was too dense to notice."

"So we add those 18 incidents onto the danger you faced at home. Have you ever really been safe?" The man asked.

"I don't think so sir. Every time I think I am I'm proven wrong very quickly. I feel safe now with you in this room but I'm not really. I don't think I've been safe since the night my parents died."

The man looked very guilty and sad. Harry felt bad, his life wasn't that awful.

"It isn't that bad sir. I mean it's not good but I've still been happy. I have friends and the Weasley's have all but adopted me. I've got Sirius, even though he's a felon. I've got magic and now I've got you too." Harry argued. "Don't make it seem like my life has been nothing but doom and gloom. If I were to have you sit here and tell you the story of my life there would be some parts that are downright awful but there were plenty of times where I was happy."

The man was looking at him with a look of incomprehension. As if Harry had just recited some overly complicated formula. The man leaned forward looking at him deeply as if searching for something. Harry did his best not to flinch under the stern gaze. Finally the man seemed to accept what he was seeing.

"Did you parents give you a time limit on your scar issue?"

"They said the sooner the better but that I had as much time as I needed."

"I agree. We will come up with a plan tomorrow and once you are up to full strength implement it. Do you need anything else before we retire?"

"No sir."

"Good, good night Harry."

"Good night sir."

Harry watched the man wave his wand causing the lights to dim. The man left the room then shutting the blue door behind him. Harry knew that he would sleep now if he laid down he just wanted to do some things first. He waved his own wand and the lights turned back on. Crawling out of bed he put everything away into its proper place. He found that Hogwarts had somehow provided him with muggle clothing that was his size. He had thanked the castle for that too and grabbed some clean clothing and a towel.

Harry stripped down and made his way over to the purple door and went into the bathroom. He studied his damaged body in the mirror frowning at it. He was scrawny and under fed. He slowly and carefully removed the bandages that Snape had wrapped around his chest and back. The wounds were healing nicely and Harry was careful not to move quickly so as to not open them once more.

He made his way into the shower which had a seat built into the wall for him just in case he got tired. He took a long shower, the water was just the right temperature and did not beat harshly on his body but instead came out at a comfortable pressure. He washed every inch of himself, scrubbing harder than was required. He wanted the stench and the feeling of his relatives off of him. An hour later his skin red from rubbing and his hair dripping wet Harry stepped out of the shower. A thoughtful house elf had gotten him clean bandages as well as the correct creams.

He bandaged himself as he had done so many times before. Rubbing the anti-infection and anti-scarring creams, as well as a salve designed to speed up healing into all of his wounds. The ones on his back were difficult to get but he managed to do it. He took the clean bandages and began wrapping his body. Once that was done he dressed himself into some loose fitting soft pajama bottoms. He wanted his chest and back to be able to breathe.

He left the bathroom and made his way over to the bed collapsing on top of it. His skin was still red and raw but Harry felt clean and almost relaxed in a way. He fell asleep on top of the covers his hair making the pillow below him damp. He fell into a restful sleep and stayed that way for most of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, chapter 8 is here. Sorry for the delay in updating. I just updated another story and I kind of forgot about this one. This chapter is a really nice one and i hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

Snape couldn't honestly believe the boy. Harry had claimed to be happy, Snape wanted to believe him but he couldn't. There was just no way the boy was actually happy. No one who lived that kind of life could be happy. Right? The boy had seemed so sincere though. It was confusing. Snape went to his own room and quickly got into his own sleep wear. Still tired from his own recovery he fell asleep quickly.

However he was woken abruptly around 4 in the morning. It was frightening and confusing, he felt on edge as if someone had just shouted at him. He turned the lights on but the room was empty. He slid off of his bed quietly his wand ready to fire at a moments notice. When his feet touched the bare floor he was shocked to hear an ancient voice yelling at him.

 _HELP HIM! HELP MY HARRY! HELP MY CHILD!_

The mantra over and over again pleading with him. Was this voice in his head the castle? The worry and anxiety from the being was enormous and Snape found himself rushing towards the blue door without even thinking about it. He was there in a moment the lights already on revealing a thrashing boy.

Harry's forehead was glistening with sweat and his scar was inflamed and bleeding sluggishly. The boy was thrashing against an invisible foe. He ran over to the boy and tried to decide what to do. Harry had always woken himself quickly once a nightmare set in. Could the boy not escape it? What if it was another vision? He couldn't think clearly anymore.

Deciding to be utterly Gryffindor about it, he jumped onto the large bed and grabbed the boy's head. Using his thumbs he pried open the boy's eyelids and wandlessly jumped into the boy's mind. Only to find it empty. There was nothing going on, it was like looking inside the mind of someone dead. Even the unconscious had some brain activity. If the boy's head was empty that meant… that he was someplace else. He began searching for the boy's connection to the dark lord and found it quickly enough. It reeked with dark magic and ill intent. He pushed himself inside intent on bringing Harry into the safety of somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Suddenly he was in the mind of Voldemort. He stopped in his tracks not wanting to alert the dark lord. He began searching for Harry and found the his mind intertwined within. He did his best to ignore the feelings and words he heard and felt not wanting to waste time bothering with it. Snape was out of his depth he had never done anything like this and somehow he doubted that anyone ever had. He reached out a tendril of magic and pulled on the mind of Harry.

It was difficult the minds seemed to be fighting to stay together like some kind of magnet. Eventually he got both his mind and Harry's out of the Dark Lords. Except he knew the moment he left the boy would be pulled back into the vision. Once they were inside of Harry's mind he was bombarded by images and then one clear thought.

"Snape. He felt you. He's going to try and follow the connection into me. I don't think I can fight him. I don't know what to do."

Snape thought quickly. What could he do? He needed to give the boy something to think about something to focus on. He mind thought back to the boy.

"He will come quickly. I need you to listen and follow my instructions exactly. Think of a moment or image that means everything to you. Focus on nothing but that one thing. Even when he invades your mind. If the only thing he can find is that one image or moment he will leave. It is a very basic and innate form of mind defense. Can you do it?"

"I'll try. Get out of my head and use some spells to keep me on the bed. If I fail he'll make me kill you. I just know it."

Snape agreed and as he left he saw the image the boy had chosen. It blazed brightly and strong filling Snape with a feeling of utter love. It was a memory, a very dear one, of an eleven year old Harry standing next to his parents, grandparents, and a multitude of other family members. He jumped out of the boys mind and saw to his horror that the boy's eyes were red and he was bleeding profusely. Not wanting to stun the boy leaving him vulnerable he cast the full body bind on the boy.

He felt weak and exhausted. Like he wanted to sleep for years and years. He looked around the room and saw that the castle was glowing with agitation. He placed his feet on the floor and spoke out to the castle as he had seen Harry do.

"I'm trying Hogwarts but it is up to Harry now."

The castle calmed minutely. It seemed to argue with him that it shouldn't be up to a 14 year old. Snape was about to answer back when he heard a voice that sent chills up his spine.

"Severus. I was wondering how you had survived." Voldemort said.

The castle was silent and Snape turned to see bright glowing red eyes glaring at him.

"Voldemort." He growled out.

"I admit I am sorry you betrayed me. You were a useful tool to me in your time. No matter though. I'll give you a choice Severus since I am such a kind person."

"A choice?"

"You can wait for me to break out of these bonds which you and I both know I will. When I do I will force poor young Harry here to kill you and anyone else in the building you're in." Voldemort continued. "Or you can kill him. Stop me by killing the boy. It's going to end either way Severus. I don't know how the boy and I are connected but his mother's protection no longer works. I will use him or you will finish him. Which is it Severus? Can you really kill the boy? The son of your precious Lily?"

No he couldn't. He couldn't lift his wand. He knew that once that bind was broken he would not be able to defend himself against Harry. He knew deep inside that Harry would rather die than hurt him or others. But he couldn't do it. Not now. Not after all that had happened between the two. If he stunned Harry it would allow Voldemort to ravage his mind into insanity, if he hadn't fallen into it already.

"Tick Tock Severus. Decision time is upon you. It is almost time for your final judgement my dear traitor."

He heard the bind break with a snap. A large awful snap that sealed his fate. He couldn't even lift his eyes. Suddenly he heard a voice growling out.

"No." It was said quietly but it made Voldemort stop and shake in pain. "You won't."

The voice, which he identified as Harry's was so weak and quiet. As if Harry was trying to yell through a mouthful of sand. Voldemort had moved towards Severus wand raised angrily. Suddenly the wand was thrown to the side and the body began to shake like the boy was having a seizure. It was horrifying and Snape was watching it happen in grotesque slow motion. He had no idea what to do.

It seemed to last an eternity before the boy stopped moving. Not even his chest was moving up and down. Snape rushed over heedless of the danger and looked at the boy. His eyes were still open but they were now a blessed green color. The boy took in a small breath that seemed to rattle in his chest. His eyes were unfocused and weak.

"That's 19."

The boy fell unconscious. Snape not wanting to leave the boys side cast a patronous. He sent it with a message to Dumbledore to get Poppy and come to his quarters, enter the blue door and be prepared to help Harry who had been mentally attacked. The doe rushed off and Severus sat there. He grabbed the boy and cradled his head. He wanted to help the boy but he was so weak. Stupidly pulling the boy from Voldemort's head had exhausted him.

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself passing out. He was unconscious when the two arrived. He did not stir when Poppy levitated them to the nearest fireplace and into the hospital wing. Did not even twitch when he was placed in the bed next to Harry. He did not see the worried looks Albus sent his way nor the way the man lovingly patted his arm and conjured a purple arm chair. He was unaware that he clutched the old man's hand tightly. He couldn't have known that the man fell asleep in that chair holding his and Harry's hands in a vice like grip.

The first thing he thought of when he came too was how uncomfortable the bed he was in was. He opened his eyes lightly to see the white ceiling of the hospital wing. He groaned. Poppy always kept him in here for long amounts of time. No matter how much pleading he did. The woman was a cruel prison warden. The next thing he heard was a tired old chuckle.

"Severus, you need to wake up I have potions for you." Albus said.

He quirked open one eye and saw the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The man helped him sit up and handed him vial after vial. Finally once everything was taken and food was presented Dumbledore began his questioning.

"What happened my boy? We found you unconscious on top of a very magically exhausted and mentally wounded boy."

"Is Harry well?"

"His body is recovering well and according to Poppy's medical scans and my mental look his mind is not too badly damaged. We won't truly know until he wakes up."

"How long have I been out?"

"A full day. You needed the rest my boy."

"I see." Snape said craning his neck to see Harry swaddled tightly in blankets and tied down. "Why is he tied down?"

"He was having seizures for hours, violent things that cause him to fall off the bed. They've finally subsided but Poppy doesn't want to remove them until he wakes up for more than a few moments."

Snape saw the look of discomfort on the boy's face. Harry had not spoken much about the various methods of punishments his relatives had tried out. He imagined however that being tightly tied down in warm blankets could remind his body of being stuck in a small hot cupboard.

"I'll tell you if you do me a favor Albus."

"What is it that you need?" The man asked.

"Harry is not comfortable being tied down for any reason. He might even have a panic attack upon waking. Move me over there and get him out of the restraints. I'll ensure he isn't harmed by a seizure."

Something in Snape's tone must have convinced the man for he found his request granted without much more pleading. Which was rare since that meant going against Poppy's direct orders. The boy visibly relaxed when the restraint were off and Snape turned to explain.

"Did you feel a disturbance in the castle before I called to you?"

"She felt afraid, agitated momentarily." The man said.

"That was the castle waking me and demanding that I help Harry. The boy had been dragged into Voldemort's mind once more for a meeting. The boy was in extreme pain and when I tried to access his mind to pull him out I found that his mind was gone completely."

"Gone?"

"It was as if I was looking into the mind of someone dead. Apparently Harry's mind leaves him completely and enters into the Dark Lords during a vision. I found the connection and tried to follow it. Surprisingly I was able to do so. In my attempt to pull Harry back into his own mind, or someplace safe, I alerted the Dark Lord to our presence within his mind."

"That was not a wise decision and very unlike you." Albus murmured confused.

"I was worried and the castle was demanding I do something. I think she fed her worry into me making it hard to think rationally, or maybe I am no longer capable of it." Severus explained. "When I finally got Harry back into his own mind, not an easy task, the boy warned me that the Dark Lord was following. We had only moments, I explained to him a basic form of occulmency that he might be able to use to at least keep the Dark Lord from gaining full control."

"His lack of any kind of training must have made that difficult."

"He instructed me to place him under a full body bind in case he failed. He only lasted moments after I had left. Harry's eyes were blood red and Voldemort was speaking through him. The monster gave me a choice I could allow Harry and by extension Voldemort to kill me and wreak havoc throughout the castle or I could kill Harry." Snape said pushing the words out. "I couldn't do it. I knew the boy would've wanted to be killed rather than to kill but I couldn't even lift my wand. Next thing I knew the bind was broken and Voldemort was forcing Harry to raise his wand and cast the curse."

"Severus you were relatively uninjured." Albus mused. "Did Harry regain control?"

"I believe so. All I heard was the words 'No. You won't'. Then the boy began to have seizures and then they stopped. I saw that his eyes were green once more and the boy was so very weak. He passed out and I cast a patronous calling for you. I don't really remember what happened after that."

"I suppose I shall pick up the narrative then shall I? I received the patronous and arrived with Poppy in tow within ten minutes. She floo-ed you both here to the hospital wing and began barking out orders to me while she worked feverishly over Harry. You had a case of magical exhaustion and are on bed rest for a long time. Harry was much worse off."

"Tell me."

"She was appalled at his state of health. The wounds which were already healing did not hide how skinny he was. She declared him extremely malnourished, extremely magically exhausted and mentally scarred. Once she had stabilized him, I looked into his mind and it looked like a battle field. Voldemort had not been kind. I confess my entering his mind triggered the seizures."

Snape had not realized that during the explanation his hands had moved towards the boy. He did not know he was carding the boy's hair or that his grip tightened slightly at the descriptions. Albus decided, smartly, not to comment.

"He had seizures randomly for 8 hours after my intrusion. His body calmed but he has been tied down until you requested otherwise. The mind was damaged but not beyond repair based on what little I got to see. I imagine he will most likely have lost some coordination, maybe a few memories, and be disoriented. Things he will regain with time."

"How can you be sure?"

"I often looked into your mind to check on your mental health after a brutal attack from the dark lord. You have always recovered and your damage was only slightly less than Harry's. The boy has always been very lucky in a way. I've no doubt he will recover."

Snape nodded and leaned back.

"Do not allow her to separate us. If he is disoriented upon waking someone he trusts should be near. Within touching distance. Although I hate to admit it when I spent time in here all those years ago recovering from a particularly bad attack it was easier if you were there."

"I had hoped my presence would help some."

"It made clear where I was. Often I forgot. I would think I was back with my father in that terrible environment. Sometimes I would think I was in the Slytherin common room, sometimes I thought I was in the forbidden forest and sometimes I thought I was in a death eater meeting. Seeing your face told me at least that I was some place positive and safe, even if I couldn't place it."

"Do you think your face will help in the same fashion?"

"If he doesn't remember the past week and a half, then I doubt my face will give him a feeling of safety. It will however tell him very clearly that he is at Hogwarts not at the Dursely's. The worse thing he might think is that he is in potions class or a detention. Places he saw me most often. If he does remember the past week and a half then he will feel much more at ease." Snape considered.

"I had not imagined that you would have gotten so close." Albus said happily.

"The week at Potter's relative's home was hellish. I was alone unable to walk for my injuries and unable to make noise for fear of alerting them to my presence." Severus explained. "He had nightmares nightly and lost a lot of sleep caring for me. The boy was compassionate and forgiving where I would not have been. Giving where I would have withheld. He risked much for me, almost too much. He shared things with me he had never told another soul and I told him things about myself I've only ever shared with you and his mother. I told him about his mother. I do not believe it would have been possible for us to have survived that week without becoming close, I think that if he or I had decided to fight it would have ended very badly for us both."

"I am inclined to agree with you from what little I witnessed. Severus rest. You need it. I will ensure that Poppy keeps you two close."

"Thank you Albus."

The next few days were spent as such. Severus would only wake for an hour at most to be given potions and food. Harry did not stir during that time. The only thing showing that the boy was still alive was his chest heaving up and down and the hands that were clutching tightly onto the arm of one Severus Snape. The boy would whimper if Snape was moved away from him for more than a few moments, showing that he was at least sort of aware of what was going on.

Snape wondered if he was visiting his parents again in a vision or if he was unconscious and living in a murky blackness. Snape longed to get up and use his legs but he dare not move farther than the bathroom for when Harry would awaken. It took five days for the boy to stir even slightly. The boy had mumbled something under his breath and opened his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Please Read and Review!**

 _Where am I? I hurt. Uncle Vernon? Warmth._ Thoughts swirled through his mind not making any sense. They were fragmented and fleeting. Nothing made sense. He opened his eyes and saw nothing that looked familiar. _The room was white, he must be with the Dursely's right? No Snape was staring at him. Hogwarts. Potions? No, he was warm. The dungeons were cold._

He closed his eyes again and tried to sort through his mind. Why couldn't he concentrate? Where was he? Instinctively he clung to whatever he was holding to in his fear and confusion. Then a woman's voice, Petunia? He curled in on himself trying to protect his chest and stomach from the hits that were sure to come. He couldn't understand the words that were being spoken around him. A light and a deep voice washed over him but he didn't comprehend.

He whimpered when he found that he was too weak to move much. He needed to move. Needed to get someplace safe. He couldn't. Suddenly as if his wishes were being granted he felt himself being covered, hidden. If he stayed still he might not be found. He stilled his entire body trying to keep hidden. _Where am I?_

Flashes of memory filtered in. Voldemort. He was gripped with terror. The monster was in his head wasn't he? That's why he couldn't understand. He must be in prison. Yes, for the protection of others. He was a monster now. Tears were streaming down his face now despite his weakened state. He had failed. He passed out after that.

The next time he woke up he was just as confused. It was very dark now. Where was he? He felt strong enough to move around on his own. The room was so dark, he couldn't see. Was he blind? He was blind. That must be it. Vernon hit him so hard his eyes fell out. Or maybe Voldemort hexed his eyes away. He let go of whatever he was holding to feel his face. No bandages. He was blind.

Panic ripped through him. He couldn't do this. A rough sob escaped him as he curled in on himself ignored the soreness in his body. What had he done? He began scratching at his face trying to make his eyes work again. He did not see but he felt firm hands pull his hands away.

"Harry go back to sleep." The voice familiar but unrecognizable was gentle.

They had called him Harry. Where was he? No one called him Harry. He tried to jerk his hands away. He had to do something. He was shaking, he didn't know why. Where was he? He opened his mouth to ask but couldn't. He felt someone push him back down and begin to run their fingers through his hair. Who was that? He fell asleep shortly after.

Each time Harry woke up he had no memory of the last time. It was all a confusing daze. Later he would learn he was in this state of waking, being afraid, and falling back asleep for four days. It was on the fifth day, 11 days after the attack, that he had any semblance of real understanding. When he woke that time it was in the middle of the day. His bed was bathed in sunlight and he could see out the window onto the quidditch pitch. He was at Hogwarts.

Slowly the memory of that night when Voldemort had entered his mind filtered into him. He had tried so hard to focus on that image of his family but it hadn't been enough. He had lasted only long enough for Snape to bind him before he fell under the assault. Once Voldemort was in control he felt nothing but pain. The monster was causing his nerves to scream out for death, for release. Harry had tried to concentrate on the conversation Voldemort was having with Snape.

When Voldemort had told Snape to kill Harry, Harry had begged for the man to do it in his mind. Anything to end this. He felt Voldemort using his magic to break full body bind. He knew, he was going to kill Snape. Raw panic had overtaken him. Voldemort had enjoyed that and it had given him an extra incentive to break the bonds. When it was broken Harry had been swallowed by guilt. He wasn't strong enough, he was a failure.

Yet he had tried one more time. He couldn't not try. This time the memory he chose to use was recent, something he never thought he would hear. 'I Love you Harry Potter." The words that had been spoken only a day before by the man now looking at him in terror. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't allow it. This man loved him and he wouldn't allow it.

He focused on all of the pain he was under and pushed it at his scar. The connection. He heard Voldemort's screams. The man had gone out fighting. He had caused Harry so much pain as he left but he did finally leave. Then Harry had stilled. He remembered telling Snape that this was the nineteenth time his life had been threatened at Hogwarts then nothing.

So he hadn't died, unless he had gone to heaven which looked exactly like Hogwarts all the way down to the uncomfortable hospital bed. He felt a deep seated exhaustion, not unlike what he had been feeling before the incident. He turned his head to see Snape looking at him with concern. How long had he been out? He felt sticky with sweat, so a decently long time. Cleaning spells worked but it had been an obviously long time since his shower. He felt thirsty and hungry.

"Professor Snape. Could you get me some water please?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"Of course." The man said looking stunned.

It had probably been a very long time then. The man got up and returned moments later with a tall glass of water. Harry had gotten himself into a sitting position at this point took it gratefully. He tried not to gulp the water down too quickly but the cool sensation felt so good on his throat. Snape took the glass away from him in short order though.

"Food?" Harry asked his voice sounding better.

The man gave him a small smile and ordered some food from a house elf. Harry was given soup, such a sick person food but he didn't complain. He focused on controlling his limbs. His hands did not seem to want to listen to his commands and his left foot kept twitching. He refused help from Snape who just watched him with a glint of humor in his eye as Harry dumped soup on himself.

Eventually Harry was able to get a decent amount of the food into his system and he leaned back. He knew he had to get these questions out of the way eventually.

"How long have I been here?"

"11 days."

Harry jumped in surprise.

"11 days? What happened? I mean I remember finally pushing Voldemort out of my head but shouldn't I have woken before then?"

"Harry, you used so much magic pushing Voldemort out that you nearly became a squib. It was a miracle of modern medicine you did not lose your magic." Snape explained. "Madame Pomphrey was able to stabilize you by day two but your mind has been severely damaged. Voldemort tried to drive you into insanity. Four days ago you began waking randomly and you had no idea where you were or even at times who you were."

"Oh. Is that why my hands and feet are so shaky?"

"Yes. Your mind was damaged. It is repairable but you will have to relearn fine motor control. Likely you may have forgotten some memories, but they will most likely return with time."

Harry looked down at his hands. They twitched occasionally, sending spasms of pain up his limbs and he felt upset. Quidditch and potions were going to be out of the question for a long time. Any magic that required precise movements were out too. His writing was even going to suffer. He frowned at them.

"So when can I leave?"

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"I mean leave the hospital wing. I hate it here. I'm awake now. I could probably sneak out."

"You are not going to do any such thing. I doubt you could get out of the bed without falling."

Harry's pride was stung. It was hardly his fault all of this had happened. He felt his legs moving towards the side of the bed and smirked at the man who had his eyes narrowed at his movement.

"Do not think about getting out of that bed."

Harry merely smiled and slipped off the bed. He knew he could take a few steps without falling, maybe more. Enough to bother the man. He unfortunately forgot about his twitching feet which made him stumble more than he should of for just standing. Snape lunged forward and pulled Harry back onto the bed.

"Hey. I was fine. My legs were just twitching is all." Harry argued.

"Use your brain and think about your actions." Snape admonished.

"I wouldn't be a Gryffindor if I did that."

"As true as that is, I would still request that you not try and get up just yet." The man asked.

"Fine. I promise I'll try not to get attacked or injured until I'm fully healed."

"I suppose that's the best I can expect."

Harry laughed. He got comfortable on the bed he was going to be forced to use for the next while and began to think. Truly think about what needed to be done. He raised his right hand and tried to form it into a fist. His hand twitched and was not at all steady. His left hand was better off but not by much.

"My wand work is going to suffer quite a bit." He spoke. "Quidditch, or maybe even flying in general is probably off my list of activities. Certainly no brewing or cooking. If the lack of feeling in my feet is any indication walking is going to be hard enough as it is. My handwriting is going to go from bad to completely illegible. That means there is only one class I'll be able to succeed in as of right now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah History of Magic. I can just sleep in that class." Harry joked. "I could probably still do well in Divination too since all you have to do is focus on your inner eye and talk about how horrible your fate is."

The man quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Have I missed anything Professor? Or did I just about cover it?"

"I do believe you have covered it all, Harry. Do not however believe this will be impossible. I can and will help you heal from this as well as remove your connection."

Snape was true to his word. They spent the entire month of July getting Harry back to health. He had to reteach himself to write, Snape taught him how to properly use a quill this time around. He permanently lost the feeling in parts of his feet. Madame Pomphrey, combined with Flitwick charmed socks for him. The socks would support his feet, protect them from injury but also alert him if his feet were harmed. Since he couldn't feel it if his feet were cut or damaged the cuts could become infected. Since he wouldn't feel the infection this could ruin his feet permanently. The socks were designed to prevent such a thing by acting like nerves for him.

He had to learn to walk without being able to feel his feet. While he did that using a lot of muggle physical therapy methods he also took lots of potions to help. Everything from nutrient potions, to bone strengthers to an antidote to Basilisk venom. Snape felt that Harry should've been given that last one years ago and was upset that Harry had left it untreated for so long.

His hand strength came back to him quickly, they were not as damaged as his feet. At the end of the month they only twitched when he was exhausted. Snape began to tutor him in defense spells to help him get his coordination back. Harry also secretly thought the man was teaching him to prepare him for his next encounter with danger.

Harry rarely saw anyone but Snape and Pomphrey. Everyone else was gone from the school on either Order business or spending time with their families. Snape took letters to Ron and Hermione as well. Snape had even waited for them to write out return letters. By the end of July his magic had returned to full levels and he was mostly healed. He was able to finally return to his room the castle had created for him.

Harry did what he always did for each birthday. He stayed up until midnight to wish himself a happy birthday, since no one else would. He and Snape had not discussed anything, Harry did not expect it either. The man was already doing so much. It wasn't fair to ask the man to throw him a party or even get him a present. He was taking up all of Snape's time as it was. The man was either brewing potions for him, training him, or helping him heal.

As the clock counted down to midnight Harry hummed very quietly to himself a birthday tune. When the clock struck midnight Harry smiled.

"Happy 15th birthday Harry, this one is the best yet."

He laid back down and drifted off to sleep. Despite the mental attack he had suffered in this bed he still felt very safe in his room. It was as if Hogwarts herself was wrapping him in layer upon layer of protection. He felt very loved and cared for. He really couldn't ask for more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, this one was a really fun chapter to write. It's Harry's birthday and we all know that something's bound to happen. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape had not discussed birthday plans because he had intended on it being a surprise for the boy. It had been the most painful thing he had ever had to do. He had needed help, a lot of it. Snape had never had a birthday party. He had attended a few of Lily's years ago but he had only stayed for long enough to wish her a happy birthday and give her his gift. He knew Harry had never had a birthday party either and was determined to rectify that mistake.

So two weeks before the boy's birthday he had made his way to the only place he could ask for help. It had been very painful and humiliating. He had never and would most likely never get along with Black and Lupin. Nor would he enjoy speaking with Molly Weasley or Potter's friends. He may have cared for the boy, even loved him but that did not mean he would do the same for the others in the boy's life.

The two teens who were Harry's friend as well as all of the other children had suddenly become respectful and even friendly towards Snape after he had delivered the first letter. He had not read the boy's letter or any of the subsequent ones but he couldn't help but wonder what would've caused such a violent turn around. He had entered the home to the rude remarks of Black he had ignored those as best as possible while politely asking for Black to get the wolf and bring him into the kitchen. He also retrieved the Weasley Matriarch, the twins, Ronald, Hermione, and Ginerva. Once they were all seated he began.

"As much as it pains me to admit that I require the aid of all of you. I do."

"What is it with hair care?" Black smirked.

"No it has to do with your godson you moron. As you are most likely unaware since he has chosen not to contact you this summer, the boy has been under my care for the past month. It was found by myself that his relatives were totally unacceptable. For everything. The boy has spent the past month recuperating from their treatment." Snape said deciding not to mention the mental attack.

Black's face had paled at Snape's words. His hand moved over to the wolf's and clenched it tightly.

"What do you mean recuperating? Why hasn't he contacted me?"

"Those are questions you should ask Harry yourself when you see him next. If it would ease you at all to know he should be back to full health by his birthday. Which incidentally is the reason I am asking you all for help." Snape said ignoring the guilty and frightened looks the adults had at the table. "The boy should have some kind of birthday celebration. Neither he or I have ever had such a party thrown, therefore I cannot even know what to do for his. I need your help in planning something. It cannot be too physically strenuous for reasons I shall not disclose to respect Harry's privacy."

This had spawned a two hour long discussion. Black was not as horrid as usual but still made the attempt to say as many taunting things to Snape as possible. Molly, as Snape was now forced to call her, was going to prepare quite a bit of food for the event. It was going to be held at Hogwarts since Snape refused to bring Harry here and expose him to dark magic just yet. Black, Lupin, Molly, Arthur, and all of Potter's teen friends would be coming.

Each activity planned had to go through Snape's approval to ensure the boy would be able to participate. The quidditch game was thrown out immediately. Snape was sure the boy could play if he pushed himself but he didn't want to risk the boy reinjuring himself so early after his recovery. Eventually everything was planned out and all that was left was for Snape himself to get the boy a gift. It had taken hours of thought and grumbling and stalking the corridors to come up with a perfect gift.

It had been difficult to locate a pensieve. Partially because he had to ask for Black's help once more. The man had not wanted to help him procure one until he had explained in extreme detail exactly why he wanted it. Then the man had been adamant in being involved. Originally he had planned on giving the boy some copies of a few memories of his mother. Now he had dozens of memories of the boy's father, mother, their marriage and even a few of Harry as a baby.

He had created a case to safely store the memories and each vial had a label detailing who would be in the memory. He had drawn the line at allowing Black and Lupin to put their names on anything. He would tell Harry that he had gotten memories from others but this was his idea, he would get the credit.

So on the morning of July 31st Snape made his way quietly to the boy's room. He opened the blue door to reveal the boy dead to the world. He waved his wand turning the lights on and spoke quietly.

"Harry. It's time to wake up."

He had learned early on not to touch the boy upon waking or yell. Both would resulted in less than preferable circumstances. So he spoke quietly and the boy would wake quickly enough. Harry did wake up and the boy sat up quickly.

"Come Harry we have much to do today."

"What kind of training do we have planned professor?"

"No training today." Severus answered.

"But you said we had a lot to do. What else do we do besides training?"

"Harry you can't have possibly forgotten what today is?" Snape pushed.

The boy's eyes did not fill with comprehension. Instead the boy looked wary.

"Did we plan something? Because if so I forgot."

"It's your birthday you insolent boy. Did you honestly believe I would be so idiotic as to forget?"

The boy had the grace to blush.

"You didn't have to do anything. I mean it's not that important of a day."

"Of course I did. Do you honestly believe your Godfather or hell even Molly Weasley would let me get away with doing nothing?"

The boy who was too intelligent for his own good saw through the sentence and gave him a grateful smile. Snape led him to the dining area where there was breakfast and a present on the table. Harry's hand twitched towards the gift and Snape smirked.

"Let's eat breakfast and then you can open your first gift."

"Alright Professor."

Harry agreed to this easily much happier than he had been when he woke up. They were having waffles, something that Harry apparently enjoyed. However the boy would drown it in syrup something that still disgusted Severus. Every few moments the boy would glance at the box, wrapped in green paper sitting innocently at the other end of the table. It was nice to see such childlike excitement from the boy but it was also sad. No 15 year old should be this excited right? At least the boy could still feel excitement.

"Now you're gift is rather confusing. Open it up and I'll explain."

"Okay Professor."

The boy moved over to the gift and began carefully unwrapping it. It revealed itself to be a pensieve and a box full of vials. The boy shot him a look of confusion.

"That is the pensieve the Potter Family has owned for generations. I had to speak with Black in order to get it for you early. The vials contain memories of your parents. I donated many of your mother, Black, the wolf and Molly Weasley donated many different memories of your father as well. There are some of your parents wedding, and even of them interacting with you." Snape explained. "You are free to use these at any time. They are yours and no one expects the memories to be returned. I copied them so that you could keep them. They will stay in your room here while you live in the dorms during the year so that they are available to you at any time."

The boy was staring at him with something that was close to awe. Suddenly the boy was jumping over the table and latching onto him. The boy's arms which had regained their previous strength were doing their best to push all of the air out of him. He heard the boy speak.

"I know you don't like hugs but thank you. Thank you so much. I can never repay you."

Snape awkwardly returned the hug and patted the boy on the head. Eventually he turned away and walked back over to the gift. He stared at the vials and started reading their descriptions. His eyes were watery as he looked up.

"Is there time for me to try it out?"

"You have time for one or two memories. Just choose one and dump the contents into the bowl."

Harry did just that and pulled out one of the vials that Snape didn't donate himself. He wondered which one the boy had chosen. The boy took a seat in a chair and stuck his face into the bowl. Snape strode forward and picked up the now empty vial. Its label read.

"Harry rides training broom for the first time. James, Lily, Harry, Sirius."

Of course Harry would choose that one. Not something meaningful like his parents wedding or the first time his mother brewed. No, the first time he did something wildly dangerous too young. He knew that Harry would appreciate all of them eventually. For now a silly happy memory would be just fine for the boy. 15 minutes later the boy emerged a dazed happy look on his face.

"Let me teach you how to restore the memories into the correct vials."

So Snape explained it and the boy correctly emptied the pensieve. The boy turned to him his eyes glinting in excitement.

"What next sir?'

"Next you go back to your room and get out of your pajamas. Then we'll go to the potions lab and see if you can still brew. I think your hands are ready for a test run."

They hadn't tried brewing yet, the exact detailed work involved had been beyond the boy before. However Harry had stuck to his hand exercises and Snape was confident the boy would be able to brew at an acceptable level. Harry shot him an excited smile and went towards his room. Snape took a seat and waited for a few moments. The boy came back dressed in some comfortable muggle clothing. Snape still wasn't sure where the castle had gotten the clothing for the boy. He didn't know who to ask either.

The boy walked with him happily down to the potions classroom. When they entered two cauldrons were already set up. Along with a multitude of ingredients. Snape went to one of the cauldrons and Harry went to the other.

"You claimed that you were able to brew the nerve regenerator. I'd like to see you prove it."

The boy shot him a challenging glare and began to prepare his ingredients with a dedicated fury. Snape would admit he paid more attention to the boy's hands looking for signs of strain than he did to his own potion. Which was why four hours later Harry's potion was of a slightly better quality. Something that would be held over his head for years to come.

"It has been proven. I am better at potions than you. Mine was better."

"Harry you only know how to brew healing potions. Any other kind and you would flounder."

"Says the person who didn't do as well. You're just trying to save face sir."

"I am a potions master and I have a fundamental level of skill that is better than yours."

"Look my potion was better than yours." Harry argued back happily. "My hands were even twitching by the end of it and I still did better."

"They were? How badly?"

"Not too bad." The boy said raising his left hand to show that his hand would twitch every few seconds but only slightly. "It's manageable."

"When did the twitching start?"

"Sometime after the three hour mark so I should be able to do a full class without problems."

"Excellent. You have done adequately in recovering, for a Potter."

Snape had taken to going back to making fun of Harry. This time however they knew it was only meant as friendly teasing and the boy bore it well. The boy even at times managed to say something witty back. He led the boy to the great hall where a party was supposed to be set up. He could only hope and pray everyone had followed the plan. They came up to the door and Snape pushed it open.

He breathed a sigh of relief. There was the gaudy banner, the entire group, cake and presents. They had done it. Everyone shouted exclamations of joy and congratulations at Harry who was looking totally and completely stunned.

"For me?" He asked quietly.

"Harry don't be such a dunderhead and go over there." Snape said pushing him over to the group.

The party went well at least to Severus' eyes, untrained as they were. The children were very good. They knew what Harry was recovering from and had accepted it apparently. No mention was made of his injuries and Hermione and Ginny made sure the boy rested. They played chess and other wizarding games. Sirius, Remus and Molly were mostly just watching.

Black seemed extremely tense and worried. Snape had yet to deliver a letter to either the wolf or Black from Harry. He could only assume Harry wanted to do it in person. He could tell Black wanted to question Harry. What was holding him back however was not something Snape could divine just by looking at him. Snape was torn part of him wanted to stay in the shadows and watch how this played out, another part of him wanted to taunt Black a little. The decision was made for him when Harry called him over.

"Professor Snape come over here please."

"What is it Harry?"

"I'm going to need you to defend my honor."

"What are you on about?"

"Beat Ron at chess. I've never seen him lose. I bet him that you could beat him. Ron thinks you can't." Harry explained.

"Harry let it go. I can even beat McGonagall. There's no way Snape can beat me."

Snape raised his eyebrow at the challenge. He had a small idea about what Harry was playing at and he was willing to go along with it. If only for a moment. He slid into the chair in front of the chess board without complaint.

"I get white."

Thus began a very in depth chess game. Snape would never admit that the boy was good. Very good in fact. It was almost frightening to see how changed the boy was when he played chess. He had never seen the Weasley boy so focused or determined. He realized too late that it had not been an idle comment that Ronald could beat McGonagall in a game. He recalled that that had been one of the challenges guarding the stone years ago.

They played for two hours. The other teens making smart sassy comments. Harry had even taken to commentating their actions as if it was a sporting event, much to the amusement of the twins. Finally into their third hour of playing Snape ended it.

"Check Mate."

"No bloody way." Ron said aghast. "You cheated. I know it!"

"He did no such thing Ron we were all watching. You lost fair and square." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I knew you could do it professor." Harry said his eyes alight with joy.

"We are so playing again." Ron said. "I under estimated you this time but next time I won't be so kind."

For some reason Snape had no problem believing him.

"Ronald." Molly said. "It's time for cake! Get over to the table."

"Come on Harry you'll love mum's cake."

Ron dragged Harry over to the table and as he passed by Snape Harry grabbed Snape's robes forcing him to move with them in some kind of demented train. Snape found himself sitting next to Harry on the left side, Ron on Harry's right and Hermione sitting right in front of him. He nearly preened at the jealous look Black shot him.

They sang Happy Birthday, well everyone except him. Snape did not sing. Black began his questioning of Harry.

"Harry why are you at Hogwarts?"

"I got hurt and Professor Snape took me here to heal."

"How did you get hurt?"

"I don't really want to talk about. Not here at least." Harry said. "A couple of days after Snape took me back to Hogwarts and while I was still healing Voldemort attacked my head."

"What?" Sirius said jumping up and reaching over to Harry.

"I'm fine now Padfoot. I promise. Let me explain what happened."

And Harry did. He explained the mental attack as well as Snape's actions in trying to block the connection and help Harry heal. The teens were unsurprised at the story, Harry had obviously had told them in the letters. The adults however all had looks of shock and horror on their faces.

"But you're fine now right Harry?" Molly asked.

"Yes. I mean as long as Voldemort doesn't try and attack me again. Professor Snape has tried to teach me Occulmency but I'm not very good yet." Harry explained. "I'm pretty much healed don't worry. I gave as good as I got."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"When I pushed Voldemort out of my mind I caused him a lot of pain. He probably won't try and attack me again that way."

"That's a relief at least." Remus sighed.

"It's time for gifts!" Molly cut in trying to keep the good mood going.

The gifts were wide and varied. Severus knew Harry appreciated all of them. The final gift was an envelope from Ginerva Weasley. Harry opened it with a bemused look.

"This isn't another singing valentine is it?"

"Just read it you dork."

Harry did so. The boy's face was slack with shock and his eyes were sparkling. Snape desperately wanted to know what would cause that kind of reaction in Harry. He knew the moment the boy finished the letter. Harry had folded it quickly and stuffed it into his jean pocket. He looked straight at Ginerva who nodded.

"Excuse me everyone. Ginny and I need to talk alone for a moment. We'll be back in just a few minutes."

Before anyone could contest this statement. Ginny was walking towards the door. Harry got up quicker than he probably should have and ran to catch up to her. The teens all smiled as Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and rushed her out of the great hall.

"What could they possibly have to talk about?" Molly asked.

"Oh I don't know but I'm sure Harry knows where all the good snogging closets are." Sirius said his eye brows wiggling.

"They would never do something like that!" Molly yelped her cheeks blushing wildly.

"No they wouldn't." Ron said with a shiver. "If Harry ever tried anything with Ginny he'd have his lips hexed off for a month."

"Too true." Fred said. "Remember what she did to that poor Ravenclaw bloke when he tried to touch her?"

"I do brother I do." George said. "He couldn't hold quills for a week."

"Was that the boy who tried to snog her?" Hermione asked. "Served him right. I even helped with a few of the hexes."

Snape remembered that boy who couldn't use his hands well or at all for a week. When questioned about who hexed him he would not answer out of fear. So Ginerva was a terror was she? For some reason that made Snape approve of the girl all the more. The conversations continued Sirius trying to find out who his godson was crushing on. According to his friends no one.

"He did have a crush on Cho Chang." Ron murmured. "But that one died out."

"Cho Chang?" Sirius asked.

"A pretty Ravenclaw in her 6th year." Fred supplied.

"Yeah, Harry asked her to the Yule Ball and she turned him down flat." George added snickering.

"Harry isn't any good with girls." Hermione said sighing. "I honestly wonder what he'll do when he realizes I am a girl."

"Probably the same thing Ronniekins did." George teased.

Ron blushed madly and moved to shut his brothers up. They did but not after a lot of teasing. A few minutes later the two teens returned Harry's eyes sparkling in joy. Ginny pushed him back into his seat then gave Hermione a high five.

"Mission accomplished." She said with a smirk.

"I knew you could do it Ginny." Granger said confidently.

"You knew what she had planned?" Ron asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would've tried to stop me from helping Harry. Isn't that right?"

"I doubt Ron would've approved of your methods." Harry said with a wry grin.

"You do know what that sounds like Harry?"

"What? We just talked." Harry defended. "As if I would attack Ginny's virtue in such a way, besides I'm injured if anyone is going to be taken advantage of its me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ginny said with a wink.

Harry stuttered and blushed violently.

"Let's just eat cake. Thanks for the presents." He squeaked.

The evening continued and soon everyone left. Sirius stayed behind to speak with Harry and Snape watched from far away, their voices carrying towards him.

"Why are you living here? What happened at your relatives?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to do anything stupid. Promise you'll do everything your power to keep yourself out of Azkaban."

"I promise. Now tell me."

"My uncle hit me. A lot." Harry said. "Snape found out and took me out of there as soon as he could. I'm never going back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared too. I'd never told anyone. I didn't want to tell you in a letter just in case you tried to avenge me or something. I'm fine now. Professor Snape is helping me work through it. I don't have very many nightmares anymore and he's helped me recover from my attack. He's even teaching me some new spells so I can defend myself."

"But why aren't you living with me at headquarters? I could teach you all that stuff."

"I know you could. You were an auror and according to Remus a damn good one. I know you want to help me and I want to be there with you too. But headquarters is filled with dark magic artifacts and dark magic makes my scar hurt like hell. I can't be near it for very long without getting sick. Sirius with your gift we can talk all the time and once you're free we are going to do all the stuff we talked about."

"Really?"

"Professor Snape isn't replacing you as my godfather. He's just being a very good man and protector to me. Right now he is doing what no one else has ever done for me in my entire life."

"What's that?"

"He is putting me first. My health and happiness.. it's very important to him, or so he's told me. He's made it his goal to get me to a healthy weight and height before the school year starts. Sirius no adult's ever put me first since my parents died. I know you care about me but you put revenge on Peter first before me. Dumbledore put the blood wards first. I will never be able to repay Professor Snape for what he's done." Harry said seriously. "That doesn't mean I don't love you and miss you. You're the fun godfather. You know all about my dad and when you're free we are going to do so many fun things together. We'll see the world together and we'll play pranks."

"I understand. I just...I just don't trust you with Snivellous."

"What did you just call him?" Harry asked anger lacing his voice.

"Snivellous. It's the name your dad and I used to call him at school."

"Sirius. Never call him that ever again."

"What?"

"Never call him that again. My entire life my relatives called me cruel names and even now it haunts me. When you bully him you bully me do you understand."

"Fine fine I won't call Snape that anymore. My worries still stands. The man is a death eater and I don't trust him."

"He was a death eater. When he was a young man, a stupid teen who was hurt and angry. You made a bunch of stupid decisions at that age too. He has done everything in his power to rectify the mistakes of his youth. He turned spy and has saved my life dozens of times. Beyond that he isn't a death eater anymore, his mark is gone. After he got discovered as a spy he got it removed. That part of him is in the past and you need to let it go."

"He got it removed! How? That's impossible. Dumbledore tried for years to do that!"

"It's a secret between us okay Padfoot. I have a prank planned on the headmaster."

"Tell me." The man asked with a grin.

"I removed it. I used my magic to remove the mark and transfer it to another object. Dumbledore has no idea and like you he believed it was impossible. Professor Snape and I haven't mentioned it and one day the man is going to ask and Snape is going to just nonchalantly tell him he got it removed at a muggle tattoo shop and that he didn't think it was important. Dumbledore is going to be so surprised."

Black laughed. Snape tuned out the conversation after that. Black and Lupin left shortly after that and Harry sat down at a table looking at his gifts in wonder. Snape went over and began shrinking the gifts so that he could carry them.

"I see the conversation with the mutt went well."

"Yeah, he took the news about my relatives pretty well. I think he had already guessed most of it he just wanted confirmation from me. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Harry said pushing himself up. "I'm tired. I don't think I've ever pushed this hard."

"Let's get you back to your room quickly then." Snape said taking one of the boy's hands.

They used the door that lead into Harry's room that was near the great hall. Harry was on the bed as quickly as possible. Snape placed the gifts in their original size on the bed before turning and looking at his charge with interest.

"I can't help but wonder what Miss Ginerva wrote that made you run out of there like that." He commented.

"It was just a letter. She kind of told me off for being so fatalistic and then she said that if I took her somewhere in the castle she could prove that I was stronger than I believed."

"Where did you go?"

"I took her down into the chamber of secrets. The last time I was there was when I faced off against the basilisk. She told me about how she felt waking up and seeing me dying from the bite wound but still trying to direct her to the way out. She made me look at what I had accomplished from another point of view. Mostly she just slapped some sense into me. I had been so worried about not being a good match for Voldemort and she basically told me that if I could kill a 60 foot snake at 12 then I can definitely take on a 70 year old man."

Snape raised his eyebrow. He had known that Harry had been worried about it but whenever he had tried to say the same thing it seemed to have no effect. However when coming from Ginerva it penetrated Harry's thick skull. He nodded after a moment accepting the explanation.

"Tomorrow we will continue our training. There is just one more month until the school year begins and you must be prepared."

"Thanks for today sir. I know it must have been hard. I mean you don't like parties or people in general and you put this together for me anyway."

Snape nodded in understanding not trusting himself to speak. The way that Harry had defended him to his Godfather had filled him with warmth. The boy had made it clear that Snape was important and filled a role that wouldn't be replaced anytime soon. That alone made all of the work he had put into the day worth it. He left the boy alone to rest after reminding him to clear his mind.

He went to sleep feeling accomplished. When he laid down he was filled with a sense of gratitude. From whom he couldn't tell, he opened his eyes and saw the castle walls were humming to him. It had been doing that a lot around Harry. It had not been this active in centuries but Harry had been conversing with it like it was an old friend. He decided he could do the same.

"It wasn't a problem Hogwarts. I love Harry too you know."

He fell asleep shortly after but that was when something strange happened. Something broke through his occulmency shields.

"My gift to you." A deep melodic voice said.

Then his vision cleared and he found himself in a wonderful glade. There was a stream running nearby that he could hear. The birds were chirping and he felt happy. He knew where he was. Harry had described the vision of his parents to him in great detail, this was the same place. But he wasn't a descendant of the founders, who could he need to see? He saw her walking through the woods alone. It was Lily... she waved to him and he waved back.

He stood and waited for her to make her way there. She ran to him and gave him a tight hug. He looked at her in awe, she hadn't aged a day. She looked almost the same but with an air of maturity. She smiled at him and motioned for them to sit. He easily sat down in the emerald grass.

"We only have a few minutes Sev. Then you'll go back to your world and I'll go to mine. Since you aren't a descendant of the founders Hogwarts has to work very hard to get this to work."

"Why am I here?"

"Have you forgiven yourself? For my death? Have you let it go Sev?"

"I can't, Harry has suffered so much because of my folly. Every time I wake him from a nightmare or he flinches at a fast movement it's like a stab to my soul, Lily. He wouldn't be so hurt if it weren't for me. He would have you and his father to protect and love him. He wouldn't know of the cruelties of the world."

"Severus Snape! It wasn't entirely your fault, some of it was yours yes but not all. You didn't know who the prophecy applied to, or if it was even real. You were doing what you thought was right and when you found out you were wrong you did everything you could to protect me, then you did everything you could to protect my beloved son. You told Harry that you would have made a terrible father, I want you to know that you are the best man for the job."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked stunned.

"You may not know it but you are being a father to my son. You've done everything you could to help him heal. My son knows it too. He knows that you two are no longer professor and student, you are father and son. He may never say it, in fact I would be surprised if he did."

"I can't be a father. I may not like James Potter but to try and replace him…"

"James couldn't be happier. His son has found someone to help and lead him. Someone to keep him from making mistakes and to show him the way. He doesn't hate you anymore Severus."

"Are you trying to tell me to accept this? What if I mess up? Would you really trust me a death eater to guide your son?"

"I already did my dear friend. Even if I hadn't Harry has already chosen and he has a great judge of character."

"How can you forgive me? I've done such terrible things. I've tortured, I've murdered."

"You've paid your debt to me and James, you've paid more than that. Please understand that."

"What do I do? What do you want me to do?"

"You know what to do Sev. Love my son. He loves you. Help him remove the horcrux within him and help him find the rest of them. Protect him and when he falls help him up again. Your future is awaiting you my dear. Do not live in the past any longer. There is no solace there for you." Lily said with a smile. "If you let me go, if you do that then I promise you. You will find everything you never thought you would have. It may not seem like it yet but the future is bright for you."

"I'll try Lily, I just have so many regrets."

"Please Sev. Let yourself be happy."

He felt a tug in his gut and he knew that meant the vision was over. Lily smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His vision tunneled and he was back in his own mind. He opened his eyes and he could still feel the imprint of her lips on his cheeks. His face was covered in tears. He stayed up late that night thinking on Lily's words. When the sun rose Severus Snape was a changed man. He knew Lily was right. He needed to let go and he needed to be happy.

He got up and began the month of August a happy man. He woke up Harry and they began their training in earnest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! The final chapter of this story. This will be the first story i actually have finished on here. A real cause for celebration. Depending on what kinds of reviews I get for this story I might do a sequel. Review and tell me what you thought of the story!**

Harry spent the month of August healing and training. He felt good, this summer had been one of the most difficult ones he had ever had, despite that it was also one of the happiest. He mirror called Sirius every night and wrote letters to his friends often. He also began writing to Remus. In mid-august they decided Harry should take his first crack at removing the horcrux.

"Alright Harry. If you feel you can remove it do so but if you feel at all uncertain don't push it. We have plenty of time do you understand?"

"Yeah. Where's the container we are going to move it into?"

"Right here on the desk. It's a little lead box. If you're ready ask for it and I'll hand it to you."

"Okay. I think I'm ready to try. Give me the strengthener."

Snape handed him the vial of red potion and Harry downed it ignoring the vile taste. He shot a smile at the man and let his magic flow into his eyes. He was seating in a comfortable chair and they had set up a mirror right in front of him so that he could study his own forehead. Snape was going to sit next to him and monitor his health and magic levels.

Harry removed his glasses and leaned very close to mirror. He could see the horcrux clearly now. It was a massive wad of dark magic. In the center was a red glowing shard, the soul piece. Surrounding the shard were long and convoluted threads and roots of magic. They had grown into him as Harry had aged. One even touched his own magical core draining his power and feeding it into the soul shard.

The magical threads were tied around in twisting knots and glowed different colors. It would've been almost beautiful if one didn't think about what it meant. Harry grabbed the parchment and quill they had set up and began drawing the entire horcrux structure. He knew Snape was watching but he ignored that for now focusing on the goal alone.

He would need to remove the ones that attached to his mind and magical core first, use his own magic to push them back towards the shard. Or maybe the ones around his eyes? Maybe he should do the ones that weren't attached to anything important first so he could get used to it. He would have to work on it one thread at a time pushing it back into the center shard, then he would remove the shard and place it in the lead box. It was going be awful and time consuming.

He finished the drawing after thirty minutes. It was a rough sketch but it was accurate enough to work. Harry wanted to remove it as soon as possible but he knew that if he pushed too hard he could hurt himself or cause himself to lose his magic.

"How are my core levels?"

"They're fine. Do you wish to try and remove it today?"

"I think I can. The soul shard in the center is draining my magic to feed itself. If we left it alone too long it would overtake me and cause another Voldemort to appear."

"Delightful. Do you have a plan of action?"

"Yes. I need to push each thread back one at a time into the shard. I'll do the simple and less dangerous ones first and then the ones that are connected to my mind and magical core last. I might need help in the final push. I'll have to use brute force to push it out of my scar and into the lead box."

"I'll give you some of my magic, if necessary, to complete the task. Do you wish to call the headmaster so that he may be there as well? He is a powerful wizard and could provide the brute force required."

They had told the headmaster about the Horcruxes after Harry's birthday and the man had begun searching for the others. Harry trusted the man to help.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't know if I'll need the help but it would be wise to have him here."

"I'll summon him, do not start until I return."

Harry let the magic go and watched as Snape flooed the headmaster. Albus appeared within moments his eyes twinkling in excitement. The man greeted Harry and took a seat.

"Is this the shape of the Horcrux?" He asked pointing to the parchment.

"Yes. The shard in the center is the soul piece, the threads I've drawn here have grown into my body. Most of them have just grown into my muscles and skin, a few went into my eyes, it makes me think that the thing is sentient and is seeing the world through my eyes. It also has grown into my brain and magical core. It's like an invasive weed."

"How interesting. Severus told me you might need some of my magic to help you with the final push?"

"I'm going to use my magic to push each thread back into the shard, then the final push will remove the horcrux from me and into the lead box. That will require a lot of magic I may be quite weak at that point."

"I think with Severus and I combined we will be able to help you push it out. Are you ready to attempt this?"

"Yes."

Harry restarted his magic sight and began the tiring process. He worked for hours without stopping. Each thread fought against being moved with all of its might. He didn't stop to rest or eat or drink. Severus and Albus didn't try to interrupt his concentration and merely stayed next to him taking breaks periodically. He found that when he removed the threads that had grown into his eyes that his sight instantly became clear. Apparently his terrible eyesight was caused by the horcrux.

After 9 hours of pushing and pulling and twisting and brute force, Harry had pushed all of them back except for the ones that were the most dangerous.

"Professor Snape how are my core levels?"

"You can continue without much danger. Are you almost done?"

"The next ones that I push will be the most dangerous. These have grown into my mind and magical core. Removing them could cause me to become an insane squib. It's going to hurt like hell."

"I have full faith in you my boy." Albus said patting his shoulder.

"Headmaster before I start you wouldn't happen to have a chocolate frog on you?"

"I always have candy on me." Albus said with a laugh. "Here you are my boy."

Harry took the chocolate frog and ate it enjoying the taste of the chocolate on his tongue.

"Well here goes. Start praying to Merlin or whatever god you believe in that this works."

Harry began on the mind ones first. Each thread caused him to feel absurd amounts of pain, equivalent to the cruciatus. He gritted his teeth against the pain but couldn't stop the whimper of pain that escaped. He felt the two men place hands on his shoulders in a sign of comfort. Each of the mind threads took an hour on their own to push back. It was 15 hours into the project that Harry finished the mind threads.

"I've successfully pushed the mind thread backs. How are my levels professor?"

"Low but not dangerously so. How many more threads do you have?"

"Just the one, only one thread has grown into my magical core. This one will be the most difficult. I may need help. Be alert."

He felt the men squeeze his forearms in anticipation and Harry gave them a grin.

"If I lose my magic I'll still be able to brew potions and fly so it won't be too awful. I was more worried about becoming insane. Now wish me luck."

Harry went to the bottom of the thread and 'poked' it. His core began to warp and he heard some vials shatter.

"Sorry. Working so near my core is probably going to cause some accidental magic. Be warned."

He was as careful as he could be but he caused quite a mess in his professor's living room. The magical core thread didn't hurt like the mind ones had. Instead it felt like he was walking through a mine field. He worked so diligently and carefully that it was a full four hours before he had pushed it all the way back. The two men had stayed awake the entire time, supporting him.

"Headmaster, Professor. I did it." Harry said almost surprised with himself. "The horcrux is ready for the final push. Be prepared as it begins to leave it will fight back. It might try and attack me or one of you. When I stabbed the diary horcrux it screamed something awful so that might happen here too. Even if I tell you to stop, beg you. Don't. Even if I bleed and scream in pain. We only have one shot at removing this thing and it is going to hurt. Are you ready?"

"I am my boy."

"I will follow this through to the end Harry."

"Good. I don't think I'm strong enough to do this on my own so be prepared. Don't flood me with magic let it trickle in."

Snape handed him the lead box and then the two men gripped his arms. He felt the magic enter him and felt instantly refreshed and alert. Once he had enough power he placed the lead box on his forehead and began the push.

It was the worst pain he had ever felt. It felt like someone was taking a hundred cork screws and screwing them into his head. He screamed and he felt Albus pull back a little. Then the Horcrux began to speak.

 _YOU BULLIED ME! YOU TREATED ME LIKE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! HOW COULD I EVER LOVE SOMEONE AS BROKEN AND CRUEL AS YOU! YOU ARE JUST EVIL DEATH EATER SCUM. YOU DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS OR LOVE._

Because Snape was giving him magic he felt the man's hurt and pain. The man began pulling away.

"Don't listen to it Severus." Albus commanded. "It's trying to make us weak so that it can stay within Harry."

Snape was back in the game so the Horcrux turned its gaze on Albus.

 _WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING ME? YOU WHO LEAD TO ARIANNA'S DEATH? YOU WHO CAN'T EVEN SPEAK TO YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE OF YOUR SHAME. YOUR ONLY LOVE IN THIS WORLD KILLED YOUR LITTLE SISTER FOR BEING SCARED OF MAGIC AND THEN YOU HAD TO DEFEAT HIM. IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU FAILED TO PROTECT HARRY. YOU SENT HIM TO ABUSIVE GUARDIANS, POISONING HIM AGAINST THE WORLD. YOU ARE DESPICABLE YOU ARE WORSE THAN VOLDEMORT EVER COULD BE. AFTER ALL HE NEVER SENT A BOY BACK TO HELL YEAR AFTER YEAR._

As the horcrux left the pain increased exponentially and Harry let himself scream. He felt Albus' guilt overwhelm him and he knew the man was close to giving up. Harry couldn't say anything but he knew that if Albus left now the horcrux would win.

"Albus. Don't you listen to that thing's shit." Severus ground out. "You are much more than your mistakes. Now move on from them and help damn it."

Albus seemed to shake himself and Harry felt the man's immense magic flood him. The horcrux decided to try Harry, the final one. It didn't yell this time it spoke in a voice that Harry had hoped to never hear again.

 _You are a freak, a waste of space._

It was Uncle Vernon's voice. Harry felt himself tremble in fear.

 _Why do you even bother trying anymore? You'll never succeed. I'll always be here in the back of your mind. I'll live within you forever. You little freak won't ever have someone love you. Anyone who has ever told you so, all one of them, was only saying so because he pitied your little ugly face. The only thing you're good for is cooking and cleaning. You're an idiot and a failure._

The voice continued its diatribe. Each of Harry's fears and insecurities it played upon. Harry's screams reverberating throughout the room. Tears streamed down his face but he kept pushing. He wouldn't listen to that stuff anymore. He thought about Ginny. How she had cried in his arms down in that chamber. He thought about Ron allowing himself to get hurt in the wizard chess game so that Harry could move forward. He recalled Hermione standing tall with him even when the school turned its back on him.

He thought about his parents who had loved him enough to die for him. He thought about Hagrid who when he came to tell him of the wizarding world made sure he was warm and fed first. He thought about Neville who was always so supportive. He thought of Molly Weasley who knitted him, a stranger, a family sweater because he wasn't expecting anything. He thought about Fred and George who always tried to make him laugh. He thought about Arthur Weasley who accepted him into their home and took him to his first professional quidditch game.

He thought about Albus Dumbledore who had done so much to protect him and who had given him an invisibility cloak as an eleven year old. He thought about McGonagall who bought him a professional grade broom and pushed him to do his best in class. He thought of Pomphrey who always made sure he was well before letting him leave her domain. He thought about Dudley's heartfelt apology. He thought about Sirius, who had broken out of prison to protect him and who worried about him every single day. He thought about Remus who taught him the patronous charm and always had chocolate to give him if he was feeling down.

Finally he thought about Severus Snape, the first adult to put him first. The man who had put aside his pain and regrets, his hatred, to care for him. The man who woke him from his nightmares, the man who spent hours brewing potions just for him. The man who reminded him to eat and clear his mind each night. The man who had saved his life so many times. The man who told him that he loved him, who saw him as strong not weak.

Feelings of love and strength filled him and with a pop the horcrux fell out of him and into the lead box. The room was suddenly silent except for Harry's haggard breathing. The lead box was hot in his hand and it gave off a malignant feel. He dropped the box and let it clatter to the floor. His scar was sore and dripping blood. It had taken 20 hours of hard work to remove the horcrux.

"We did it. Now we just need to stab it with a Basilisk fang from the chamber of secrets. Professor where's the fang?" Harry said his voice hoarse.

"Here it is Harry."

Snape handed him the foot long fang. They had collected it to use for when the horcrux was successfully removed. Harry leaned down and lifted the fang high. Just like he had in his second year he stabbed down on the box until its screams stopped. With this done he let himself fall into blissful unconsciousness. He idly felt Professor Snape catching him as the world went black. He was free.

He woke up in his own room much later. The first thing he did was feel his scar. It was still there but now it was just a normal scar. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was free. No connection to Voldemort. He called out for Dobby.

"Yes Master Harry sir?" The elf said once he appeared.

"What day is it?"

"You've been sleeping for two days sir. Master Dumbledore and Master Snape are waiting for you to wake up sirs."

"Thank you Dobby. I'll go to them."

"Not at all Master Harry Potter sir."

Harry sat up and stretched. He felt bone tired. He had used so much of his magic but he had done it. Someone had dressed him in his pajamas and he smiled at their thoughtfulness. He shuffled towards the blue door and opened it. He walked into the hallway with a smile on his face. He looked at the clock and saw that it was around dinner time. He made his way to the dining room and saw that both the headmaster and Snape were sitting and eating.

"Hello. Is there some left for me?"

"Harry!" Severus shouted before continuing like a worried mother hen. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I feel free… and no all I need is some dinner."

Harry sat down and began to serve himself some food. He smiled at the two men.

"So the horcrux is gone. What happened after I fainted?"

"We took you to your room and allowed you to rest. We called a few house elves and told them to clean up the mess you made of my living room and then we both slept for about 30 hours. Since then we've been waiting for you to wake up."

"I consider our mission a success." Albus said happily. "Harry is still with his magic and his mind is still healthy. We have five more Horcruxes to hunt down but none of them will be as difficult as this one. We also know that Basilisk venom works fine."

Harry broke out into a full grin at the two men.

"I agree. I think we should start our horcrux hunt at Christmas break. Gives me time to recover from this and time to research. I won't hear of me not being a part of this, it's my destiny after all."

They spent the rest of dinner discussing possible locations for the other five Horcruxes and the upcoming school year. Harry listened but didn't comment much he still felt bone tired combined with the fact that he was finally free from the horcrux. It felt nice. When things were said and done Harry realized that he had only a week before school was to start. Before he could bring up the fact that he hadn't even bought school supplies, Albus Dumbledore said something that made Harry stop.

"Severus. I've been thinking, how is your mark feeling? Surely Voldemort is doing something to it." Albus asked with concern in his voice.

Harry grinned. As Snape began to answer that he had had the ugly thing removed months ago and that it was hardly an important matter to even bring up. Dumbledore looked stunned. As Harry laughed, Hogwarts laughed with him. Yes this summer had been one of the hardest yet but it was also the most promising. He knew that whatever was coming his way, it wasn't going to stop him. After all he had so many people on his side.


End file.
